Tale of a Green Zangoose
by Virgofox28
Summary: A young shiny Zangoose with green marks wakes up in a cage with no memories of who he is or where he comes from. With help from some people who find him, he escapes, but finds himself in the middle of a war between two groups of pokemon: The Swords of Justice and the Anti-Blades, as well as two people who he has feelings for. Will he survive this chaos? Yoai.
1. The Green Zangoose

**I've been working on this for a while and I thought I should start posting; post should be about once a week for a while.**

**The characters in this story are Anthros (Pokemorphs, Furries, Pokehumans, whatever you like to call them.)**

**This is my first rated M story so go easy on me. **

**Oh yeah, Slash.**

**Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise... I'm not going there.**

**Anyway...**

"Boss, we got him." A voice said, there was also a sound of a chuckle.

"Put him in a cage, I'm sure he'll fetch a good price." Another voice said.

I felt myself being dragged across a rough terrain. Due to the blindfold I was wearing, I had no clue where I was; I couldn't move or talk either.

I must have been drugged due to my numb state, and I could feel rope binding my arms.

"Get in there!" One of the voices said after a while, and I felt myself being thrown onto what seemed like a metal floor, along with the sound of a door being slammed from behind me.

It took me what felt like an hour, but I eventually felt the drug effects beginning to wear off. Surprisingly the rope that was binding my arms snapped easily.

With my hands free, I removed the blindfold that was covering my eyes.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked at my surroundings.

There were trees and nothing more, and I was all alone in a cage that was located in an empty clearing. I then looked at the sun that was shining, and could tell that it was a few hours past noon, and might be night soon.

"He-Hello?" I said nervously and got no reply.

I then looked around the cage, it was empty except for a metal pail at one of the corners. When I went over to the pail I saw it was filled with water. I stared at my reflection, a Zangoose stared back at me. I also looked at my attire; a simple white tee-shirt that was a bit torn from me being dragged, and a pair of blue jeans that were in good shape but really dirty.

So I'm a Zangoose, but why are my marks green?

This was really weird, I heard that it was rare when a pokemon is born with a different color, but didn't a shiny Zangoose have blue marks?

A rustle in the distance had interrupted my thoughts; a few figures had come out of nowhere and gathered around the cage. There were three people to be exact; a Haxorus, a Charizard, and a Nidoking.

"You stuck in there kid?" The Nidoking asked.

I was silent for a second.

"W-Well…" I finally managed to say. "The only thing I remember was being brought here blindfolded, the door is also locked, I think…" I said and the poison type nodded.

"Well, we're gonna get you out of there, stand back." The Nidoking said, and I took a step backwards.

The trio of pokemon had then created a sword in their hands, the swords glowed orange and I noticed their eyes glow too. A second later the trio charged at the cage, when they came in contact there was a large explosion that caused me to cover my eyes and ears.

When the smoke cleared, we were all shocked to see that the cage was still intact.

"Damn, I think this stuff is Rysorin steel." The Haxorus said as their swords dissipated.

Rysorin steel?

"What's Rysorin steel?" I asked.

"Rysorin steel is a super durable substance that is usually made for tall buildings." The Haxorus explained. "The only problem is that this stuff weighs a ton; it would take about three Machamps to move something of this size."

I was a little confused on why something that heavy would be in the middle of the forest; it seemed like a huge waste.

"What's the point then?" I then asked. "Why would they leave me in here while in the middle of the forest?"

"You must be bait for a trap or something." The Nidoking said.

"Well…" I said. "I do remember someone saying something about selling me."

There was then a short silence between the four of us.

"What's your name kid?" The Charizard asked.

My name? I hadn't thought of that.

I then began to rack my brain for my name but nothing came up. I couldn't really remember anything past the last hour, my guess was that I must still be under the effects of whatever drug was put in me.

"I-I don't know." I said, and could tell that I shocked the group. "I don't remember anything past the last hour, I all know is that I was being dragged across the ground, and was thrown into this cage."

I sighed a little after I said that, it was kinda depressing now that I thought of it.

"Poor thing." The Nidoking said and reached into the cage to pat my head, causing me to whimper a little. "Don't worry little guy," He then said. "As cute as you are, we're not letting you become a sex toy, and we'll try to help get your memories back."

That statement caused me to blush a little.

"Well, we'll need a name for you." The Charizard stated. "How about Vergal?"

I lifted a brow, what kind of name was that?

"No, something else." The Haxorus said. "Daros! That's a good name."

I shook my head. It was better, but I still didn't like it.

"Tim?" The Charizard suggested.

"Larson?" The Haxorus asked.

This went on for a few seconds, and I thought it was hopeless until I heard the next name.

"Albert?" The Nidoking said, my ears then shot up.

"Wait!" I said and the three went silent. "My name, I think it starts with Al."

Al...

I knew my name wasn't Albert, but Al-something.

"Well then," The Nidoking said. "I guess we'll call you Al for now, you alright with that?" He asked and I nodded.

He then turned to his friends.

"You guys head back to the guild, I'll stay in case anyone else comes." He said and the two nodded.

"Okay, we'll see you soon." The Haxorus said and the two left, leaving me with the poison-type.

There was then an awkward silence between the two of us, but the Nidoking broke it when I heard him chuckle.

"I'm sorry," He said. "It's just, I've never been attracted to a guy before, you're really beautiful."

A deep blush as well as a shy smile appeared on my face.

Wow, talk about subtle.

That was sarcasm by the way.

"Th-Thanks I guess." I said and tried to hide my blush.

"I'm Michael by the way, It's an honor to meet someone you." He said and extended his hand for me to take, which I did, and blushed a little more as we touched.

"What do you mean someone like me?" I asked.

Seriously, I can't be that special.

"You're a green Zangoose." Michael stated. "A shiny Zangoose has blue marks, your marks are green. You're a shiny of shinies!"

I chucked a little.

"Well…" I said as the two of us continued to hold each others hands. "I don't really see what makes me so special, I'm a Zangoose who can't remember anything, and is stuck in a cage." I said and he pulled me closer to him, close enough to wrap those two muscled arms around me.

I then looked into his amethyst eyes, his eyes looked into my emerald ones. The space between our faces got smaller and our lips eventually connected, when it did, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and dominated easily. He was very strong but gentle at well, knowing that this could be my first time kissing someone.

A few seconds later the two of us pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between us and we stared into each others eyes.

I really don't know how long we stood there, but I noticed at the corner of my eyes that the sun was setting.

"I need to go now." The Nidoking said with a little sorrow.

"Will you be back?" I asked and he chuckled.

"I can't promise that I'll be here tomorrow, but I'll make sure that I'll be with you as much as I can." He said and kissed my forehead. "I'm also leaving you some food as well."

He then squeezed the bag that was on his back through the cage bars.

It just barely fit.

"I'm surprised you got that to fit." I said as I retrieved the bag.

"You'll say the same thing the day we fuck." The poison-type said, causing a deep blush to appear on my face.

He then reached into the pockets of the pants he was wearing and pulled out what looked like a raindrop pendant.

"Here."

"A glass pendant?" I asked and he nodded.

The pendant that he gave me was a pale blue color, and it brightly shone as the moon rose in the sky.

"I want you have it." He said.

"Thanks, I really like it." I said and put it on around my neck.

He's so romantic.

"No problem kid." The Nidoking said and kissed me once more. "I'll be back as soon as I can, and don't worry, you'll be out of there in no time." He said and turned to leave.

"I'll be waiting." I whispered as he left my view.

**Hope you liked,**

**Read and Review**


	2. Deceit

**I thought that I might as well post this today, I might not be on for another week.**

**Pokemon, not mine, Nintendo's Just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

After the older male left, I nearly fainted and laid on my back in the cage.

I was hopelessly in love with Michael, and thoughts of the Nidoking flooded my mind; some were happy and romantic, other were… well, due to the comment with the bag of food.

Another blush appeared on my face along with a smile.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a shooting star from the side of the cage, so I closed my eyes and made a wish in my head.

"Hey, kid." A voice behind me said, this startled me a little.

I kind of expected it to be Michael, but it was some Samurott guy.

"Oh, hi." I said a little disappointed.

This guy's build was similar to Michael, but Michael beat him just a little bit.

"You stuck?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there. Stand back."

"How?" I asked. "This is Rysorin steel from what I heard."

He replied with a chuckle.

"So? My Sacred Sword attack can cut through anything." The Samurott said and created the same sword in his hand that Michael and the others did.

When he swung the sword, I stepped back and expected a large blast.

...

That didn't happen; instead there was now a large opening in the cage.

"See, nothing can withstand the power of a Sacred Sword." The water-type said and extended his hand for me to take.

I hesitated a bit, but took it and he helped me out of the cage.

"But how? There were three others who did the same move but the cage wasn't even dented." I said, really confused.

I didn't get an answer though, he just stared at me intensely, his azure eyes into mine. He then pulled some paper out of the bag he was holding.

It looked like a newspaper.

"Read the front page." He said and I read the title.

"Kidnapping of Ray Town?" I said then looked at the water-type.

"Keep reading." He said and crossed his arms.

I was getting a little nervous at the Samurott's tone, so I did what he said and read the paper.

"Recent Swords of Justice members Keldeo and Ice were kidnapped after a Ray Town market raid, Ray Town is on edge after explosion."

My heart then stopped for a second when I saw a photo of the culprit.

It couldn't be...

"Keep reading." He said and I shuttered.

"The pokemon responsible for this crime was former Swords of Justice member Michael the Nidoking, last seen fleeing while others had taken off with Ice and Keldeo."

There was much more to the article, and my body continued to shake as I read more and more.

"They've been gone for about a month," The Samurott said and roughly snatched the newspaper from my hands. "I saw you with Michael a few minutes ago. Don't be fooled by him, he's a bad person."

"But…" I started but he just shook his head.

Is this real?

"Take off that pendant, it has a tracking device in it." He said and I nodded.

I took off the pendant and handed it to the Samurott, he then crushed it in one of his hands.

To say I felt horrible would be an understatement. I was just taken advantage of by someone who I thought cared about me, then was just chewed out for it.

"What now?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Go home I guess, I'm sure your family is worried about you." The Samurott replied.

Family? That was a bit of a problem.

"I don't know about that." I said and he looked back at me.

"Is there a problem?" The water-type asked, keeping the glare that's been on his face since we've started talking.

I debated on whether or not I should tell him; trusting people wasn't really the first thing on my mind after what had just happened between me and Michael.

Whatever; yolo right?

"I've lost my memory, I can't remember anything about myself or my life before the last hour." I answered. "I can barely remember my name."

I could tell that took the water-type by surprise. His glare immediately softened and a look of guilt crept upon his face.

"Oh…" The Samurott said with realization. "That explains why you fell for Michael's tricks so easily... sorry about that, and for making you uncomfortable."

"It's not your fault, you were being cautious." I replied with a sigh. "And after what I just read, I don't blame you.

He then kneeled down and met me at eye level.

The water-type was pretty tall if I didn't mention yet.

"Why don't you come with me to my guild, you'll be safe there, and maybe someone in town will know you."

Well... I didn't see why not.

"Well…" I said with some thought. "I have nowhere else to go, I don't see why not."

After that statement he smiled.

"Cool, follow me." He said and we began to walk. "My name is Rotor by the way."

"I'm Aladar." I said with a smile. "I... just remembered that."

Aladar... So that's my name, I guess.

"The recovery begins." The sea lion stated and pat my head.

The two of us walked for about an hour and made our way out of the forest. I also noticed that we were heading in the direction of a city.

This made me a bit nervous.

"Do you think I'll draw attention?" I asked and Rotor chuckled.

"A green Zangoose? You'll draw a lot of attention." He said and messed with his whiskers. "But don't worry kid, everyone knows I'm a Swords of Justice member, no one will mess with you."

Swords of Justice?

I remember hearing that name in the article that I read, what's the Swords of Justice?

It didn't take long for us to pass through town and arrive at the guild. When we got there, I could only stare in awe at the large and regal building in front of me.

"You comin'?" The Samurott asked and I blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah." I said and caught up with him.

The second I stepped into the large lobby, the sounds of people chatting had been silenced, and all eyes were on me now.

This caused me to hide behind the large pokemon.

"Is that Zangoose green?" Someone asked and I blushed due to the amount of people staring.

"All will be explained later." Rotor said and everyone went back to their work. "Come on, I'll take you to Cobalion." He said and we continued walking.

"Who's Cobalion?" I asked.

"Cobalion is the leader of The Swords of Justice." The sea lion answered. "He never turns down a pokemon in need."

Well that was reassuring.

"And this is where you live?" I then asked as the two of us stepped in front of some elevator doors.

"Yup. Some members live outside of the guild, but high-ranking members, such as me, can live here and enjoy its luxuries." He said with pride as we stepped into the open doors of the elevator.

I debated on asking the next thing on my mind, but I did anyway.

"One more thing." I said as he pushed one of the buttons. "I noticed that there are a lot of...well..."

"A lot of what?" He asked.

I blushed a little bit.

"A lot of really big people." I answered. "I'm like five foot six, you're…"

"Six five."

"Point proven. What's with that?"

The Samurott then chuckled and pat me on the head again.

"Not that we have anything against small folks, but only the best of the best can join the Swords." He said with pride.

"It's just…" I started and messed with my claws. "I feel really short here, and that kinda bothers me."

Rotor then laughed, and once again pat my head; this time causing me to blush.

"You don't have to worry about anyone here." He stated. "The people here are righteous, and would never do anything to cute little kids like you."

Okay, who is he calling cute?

"Little kid?" I said a little annoyed now. "I'm sixteen years old."

That actually came out of nowhere, but I'm glad that I was able to remember that.

Do you know what else came out of nowhere?

Rotor's arm, that drew me into a headlock and he began giving me a noogie.

"Oh, look at you." He said and viciously grinded my head with his fist. "You are the very definition of cute; that face that you just made when you got annoyed was so kawaii!"

Dear Arceus...

That grin that the Samurott had on his face was almost handsome; it would be if it wasn't for the pain coming from the top of my head.

Oh yeah, my face was pretty red if you didn't already.

"I just want to scoop you up and love you to death." He continued.

"Well," I said as he calmed down a little, giving me a moment to clench my head. "If your definition of love is grinding all the fur off my head, then I think you've loved on me enough."

He then took a deep breath.

"Don't worry little guy." He said and once again patted my head, making me flinch a little. "I have learned not to underestimate anyone; speaking of, what moves do you know?"

"Moves?" I repeated.

"Yeah, like for a Zangoose." He stated.

I hadn't thought about that. I knew simple hand-to-hand combat, but knowing my moves is pretty important as well.

"I don't know." I replied. "That's something that I need to figure out."

"Slash, Shadow claw, X-scissor, and False swipe, that's my guess." He said with a smile. " It's a standard moveset for Zangoose; I'll bet you fifty bucks that's correct."

He then pulled out some weird device and flipped it open.

"What's that?" I asked.

"A poke scanner." The Samurott answered.

There was then a silent moment between the two of us, and the Samurott pulled out what looked like a wallet and handed me a fifty dollar bill.

"How many were you off by?" I asked and looked at the dollar with uninterest, then put it in my pocket.

"Five…" Was all he said.

Five?!

"What?" I said. "I thought that pokemon could only know four moves at a time."

"That makes two of us." He stated. "You know the following: X-scissor, Poison jab, Ice beam, Close combat, Dig, and…" The Samurott then stopped, the look on face was now disbelief. "Magnet rise?"

"Magnet Rise?" I repeated. "I'm a Zangoose, even with amnesia I know that can't be right."

Magnet Rise? How is that even possible?

The next thing the two of us knew, we were at the floor that Rotor had chosen.

"I'll have to see you do that later." Rotor said and we stepped out of the elevator.

Magnet rise... Wow, I can temporarily fly.


	3. Meet the Guild

"Is Cobalion's place nearby?" I asked and Rotor nodded.

"It's that door right there." He pointed at the door we just walked up to, and knocked on it.

The two of us waited outside the door for about a minute, and I couldn't help but think about who this Cobalion person was.

I hope that he's friendly.

Now that I think of it, he probably is. Rotor did say that he never turned down a pokemon in need.

"What!" A voice from the inside yelled, startling me.

Maybe I shouldn't jump to conclusions...

Rotor opened the door, revealing what looked like a deer with light-blue fur and orange horns. The office that we entered looked trashed, the deer also looked pretty pissed about something.

I couldn't help but whimper a little.

"This better be importa-" The deer was about to say, but went quiet when he looked at me.

All I could do was blush at the awkward silence.

"Allow me to explain." Rotor said, breaking the silence.

"Please do." Was all Cobalion said, no longer looking mad.

The next ten to fifteen minutes was spent talking about my situation with Michael.

I learned a few things about what was going on; this group call the Anti-Blades, which happened to be rivals with The Swords of Justice, were at some kind of war with the guild I was at, and these guys were the ones that Michael joined, and they were the ones that were holding Keldeo and Ice captive.

I also happen to notice the subject about me was unexpectedly dropped; not that I minded, but I kinda wanted to know what was to become of me in all of this.

Well, I'm sure that they'll get back to me eventually.

"Knock-knock!" A voice outside of the office along with some knocking.

I knew that voice, and I made a quick dash into the cupboard that was in Cobalion's office.

It couldn't be...

"Come in?" I heard Cobalion say.

I didn't know for sure that it was who I thought it was, but as Rotor and Cobalion chatted with the voice, I began to know for sure.

It was him, the Haxorus that was with Michael!

"Hey, did you guys hear about the green Zangoose?" The voice then asked. "I heard he's here."

I heard Cobalion hesitate for a second, I hoped that he wasn't going to give me away.

"He's out at the moment, we're giving him a room here for a while." Cobalion stated and I sighed a little.

He wasn't giving me away.

The three talked for about another ten minutes then the voice left the room.

"You can come out now Al, he's gone." Cobalion said and I slowly left the closet.

Just when I thought when I was safe...

"What was that all about?" The Samurott then asked.

"Were you guys just talking to a Haxorus?!" I asked frantically, and they both gave me confused looks.

"How did you-" The steel-type asked but I quickly interrupted him.

"That Haxorus is an undercover Anti-blade!" I quickly stated. "He was with Michael when I was found in the forest!"

The two large pokemon gave me a look that was a mixture of both uncertainty and shock.

"Umm… you sure about that?" Cobalion asked.

"Was he with a Charizard as well?" Rotor then asked.

"Yes!" I answered. "He's an Anti-Blade too!"

"Oh Arceus," The deer said and placed his hand on his forehead. "I don't know why I didn't suspect this earlier, they were the closest to Michael."

Rotor then put his hand on my shoulder, then looked at Cobalion.

"Do you think it'll be safe if he stays here?" The Samurott asked. "I'm not sure if I want him anywhere near those two."

"My thoughts exactly, but where else can he go where he'll be safe?" The leader asked.

Out of nowhere, a rush of courage came to me, as well as a plan. I felt somewhat crazy, but two lost warriors came to my mind.

I really don't know why it came to me, but this was an opportunity.

"I have an idea!" I said and the two larger pokemon looked at me again, the same uncertain look returning. "Cobalion." I said and motioned the deer to come closer, so I could whisper my plan to him.

"Absolutely not!" The deer yelled.

I shrunk a little due to his loud tone.

"What is it?" Rotor asked.

"He wants to use himself as bait to locate Kel and Ice." Cobalion stated with his arms crossed.

"No." Was all the Samurott said. "I am not letting you put yourself in danger."

Yeah, I should have thought that they wouldn't agree.

"But what about Keldeo and Ice, it's not like you guys have made that much progress on finding them." I stated, noting that Cobalion looked a bit insulted. "Besides, I want to get Michael back for fooling me."

Well, I wouldn't exactly call it "getting him back", more like asking him why he would do such a terrible thing.

"No." Rotor said again, this time more sterly.

"Then what?" I asked with a sigh.

I suddenly turned around and looked at the large photo of all the guild members on the wall, and noticed that Michael was still in it.

"I would suggest updating that."

"Updating what?" Cobalion asked.

"That picture." I said, pointing at the picture. "I don't see Keldeo or Ice on it."

I didn't really know why I pointed that out.

"What's that have to do with anything?" Rotor asked and I shrugged.

"Sorry, I just noticed it." I stated.

"Anyway," Cobalion grunted. "We'll discuss more of this later, it's about time that we headed to the dining room."

After that statement my stomach loudly growled, and I suddenly wished that I had kept the food that Michael gave me.

I also did my best to ignore the chuckles that I received from the two larger pokemon.

"Come on, let's go eat." Rotor said, his smile returning. "And there's that annoyed face again; so adorable."

"You know, that face really is adorable." Cobalion added.

My face then went red again.

Arceus damn it...

The three of us then left Cobalion's office and headed towards the meal room.

When we got there, all I could do was stare in awe at all the tables.

This placed looked like it had the dining room of a castle.

"You get surprised really easily." Rotor said and I blushed, realizing that this was the second time that I had done that.

"Sorry," I said and the three of us sat down at one of the tables, being the first ones there. "This place is like a castle, do you guys really make so much money that you can keep this place running?"

Cobalion chuckled at my question.

"Yveltal gave us the place due to the amount of Swords of Justice members; this is only the Unova group." The leader said, causing me to tilt my head a little.

"So... there are Swords of Justice groups all over the place?" I asked and the two nodded.

Wow.

A second later, I heard one of the doors to the room open.

That meant one thing: company.

"Hey Ratchet, over here!" Rotor said, waving.

I turned my head to see a middle-aged Arcanine walking up to our table.

"Ah, here he is." The canine said and began to examine me as he took the seat next to me. "Hmm, I'll have to examine you later."

That statement made me blush lightly, and made me a little confused.

"Ratchet is our medic," Rotor stated. "And a bit of a grouch too." He then added, and was met with a ratchet to the head.

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I see why they call you Ratchet." I said as the Samurott next to me rubbed the bump that was now on his head. "And why exactly do you need to give me a check up?"

"There is so much about you that I don't know," The fire-type started. "Ever since the rumor of a green Zangoose flooded the building, I decided that I should probably give you a check up; and get to you before anyone else does."

I really didn't like the sound of that.

"Why exactly?" Rotor then asked with a slight grunt.

"Because, I would be able to keep him away from people like Turbo." Ratchet growled.

"Now that makes more sense." Cobalion stated.

Turbo?

"You guys talking about m-" The Swampert that suddenly appeared out of nowhere started, but stopped when he looked at me.

I on the other hand, was looking at the strange sphere that was located on the wrist brace he was wearing.

"Wow." The Swampert said and took the seat next to Ratchet. "You are probably the cutest thing I have ever seen." He said, causing me to blush heavily.

Oh yeah, this Swampert was a pretty big guy; he was the same size of Rotor, but had more of a muscular built than him.

_Talk about subtle._

That's what I wanted to say, but decided not to.

"Umm, thanks." I said and scratched the back of my head with embarrassment. "You're quite handsome yourself."

I then noticed that Rotor was lightly growling, but decided to ignore it.


	4. Temporary Home

**I thought that I might as well put this chapter up, chapters may be a bit slower from here on out due to the fact that I am working on another story at the moment.**

**Oh yeah, I changed the title of this story. **

**Pokemon: Not mine, just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

About fifteen minutes later the place had filled up with more Pokémon.

I felt very small at the moment, but was really enjoying the conversation that Turbo and I were having.

"Why do they call you Turbo?" I asked and the Swampert chuckled.

"Don't even think about answering that!" Ratchet growled.

I heard some chuckles from almost everyone at the table.

"Because I can go all night." The Swampert replied. "And I have a pretty hot rod, if you know what I mean."

That statement received the Swampert a ratchet to the head from the canine next to me.

Everyone at the table except for Ratchet and Rotor bursted into laughter, but I didn't get the joke.

"I don't get it." I stated.

"Keep it that way." The Arcanine replied.

I'd have to ask about that later.

"Anyway…" I said feeling a little awkward now. "What's that stone on your wrist brace?"

Turbo then looked at me and smiled again.

That handsome smile...

"Ah, I thought you would never ask." The Swampert stated. "Ever heard of Mega Evolution?"

Mega Evolution?

"No, what's that?" I asked.

"Mega Evolution is a type of evolution that powers a Pokemon up for a set amount of time, also changing their appearance slightly. The Pokemon reverts back to it's original form after a set time." Cobalion answered.

That shocked me a little, I had never thought of further evolution before.

"What I have on my wrist brace is a special stone that allows me to Mega Evolve, it's called a Swamperite." Turbo stated.

"So that specific stone is for Swampert?" I asked and Turbo nodded. "So that means that there are Mega Stones for other Pokemon too?"

Turbo nodded again.

"Yup, there are a few that have been discovered, but I'm the only one in the Swords of Justice with one." The Swampert said with a slight gloat. "Although, I've heard that there might be stones for Charizard and Samurott out there somewhere."

I saw Rotor roll his eyes.

"As if." The Samurott replied.

"It's true," Turbo responded. "I've even heard that a few legendary pokemon have stones too."

"Are you talking about Rayquaza?" Cobalion asked.

"Exactly." The Swampert replied.

"What about Aggron?" I asked, getting the attention of the group again.

I really had no clue where that thought came from.

"I think there is some Aggronite out there." I continued.

"Why?" Turbo asked. "Did you know someone who had some?"

Did I?

"I think so." I said. "I can't remember though."

After my question, Turbo and Cobalion went on about the subject for another ten minutes. I was still interested on why that I knew about Aggronite, but I was more interested in why Rotor was acting all grouchy now.

Seriously, it just came out of nowhere.

"I'll be back." Rotor said and left the table, leaving me with the rest of the Swords.

I was more concerned now.

What was up with him?

"So Al," Turbo said and interrupted my thoughts. "What's your story?"

"Umm," I said and looked at Cobalion for help.

"I'll fill you on the details later." Cobalion said for me. "For now he's staying at the guild with us."

I silently thanked Cobalion for that. I wasn't sure if I could say that I fell for Michael's tricks; not only would I worry everyone, but I would fear attracting attention of the Charizard and the Haxorus.

"Oh is he?" The Swampert said, looking very joyful about this. "You know, I do have enough space for another bed in my room."

All I could do after hearing that sentence was think of all the dirty things going on in that guy's head.

Blushing, I had to make an excuse to not go with him.

"Sorry, I'm already staying with Rotor." I said without thinking, getting a weird look from both Cobalion and Ratchet. "Speaking of, I'd better go help him prepare my place, I'll be back for food later."

That said, I left the table.

Talk about close.

I quickly made my way out of the dining hall and walked down the same hallway that I entered the place through; when I got to the end of the hall I saw the Samurott.

"Rotor!" I said and ran to him. "Wait up!"

When I caught up to him, he turned his head, and he didn't look too happy.

"What do you want?" The sea lion asked, his tone intimidating me a little. "Shouldn't you be with Turbo right now?"

What?

Turbo, what about him?

"Rotor, I saw that you were not in a good mood earlier, did I do something wrong?" I asked, feeling a little guilty. "If I did, I'm sorry."

The Samurott just sighed and shook his head.

"No," He replied. "I should be the one to apologize, I just didn't like that Turbo was hitting on you."

Hitting on me?

Is that so?

"Turbo wasn't hitting on me." I said with a chuckle.

At least I didn't think he was.

Rotor rolled his eyes.

"Okay, flirting with you." He corrected.

"He was just giving me a lot of attention, and I didn't really mind." I said with a blush. "He even offered to let me stay in his room with him."

It was probably the Samurott's red face that told me that he wasn't pleased with that. I had to grab his hand to stop him from walking back to the dining hall and doing something rash.

"But I declined." I quickly said, and he looked back at me. "I told him that I was already staying with you."

"What?" He said and I blushed a little.

"I just acted on impulse."

With a sigh, Rotor placed his hand on his forehead.

"I'm going to guess that you're fine with that?" I asked nervously.

"As long as it isn't with that dickhead." I heard him mutter. "I might as well show you the way to my room."

I let out a silent sigh of relief as the Samurott motioned me to follow him.

It also took us both a few seconds to realize that we were still holding hands as we walked. We quickly released each other; our faces red.

There was then an awkward silence between us for about a minute; it ended when we reached the elevator.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Huh?

"I really shouldn't be mad at you or Turbo, it's just that I feel like it's my job to protect you from the real threat of the Anti-blades. I was just going off because Turbo is driven on his sex drive most of the time."

That statement made me chuckle and blush more; it was nice that the seal lion was taking his job seriously, and that he didn't want me getting hurt.

Though I kinda felt like it was more than just that.

"It's fine." I said and smiled. "Sometimes that stuff can interfere with your job, I'll keep my distance from him if you want."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." Rotor quickly said and waved his arms in front of him. "If you want to hang out with him, it's not my job to stop you. I just don't want him to lure you into his bed."

"Uhh…" Was all I could muster, and decided that a change of topic was called for. "Anyway, will your room have enough space for the both of us?" I asked, hiding my blush.

That handsome smile then reappeared on the Samurott's face.

"Are you kidding, my place is huge, and like I said: high-ranking members, such as me, can live here and enjoy the guild's luxuries." He replied.

"Oh, yeah." I said, blushing more.

The elevator ride lasted for about a minute and a half, and the walk to his room about two. The two of us talked all the way, and suddenly got to the topic of video games.

"I don't think I've ever played on an Xbox One before." I said as we walked.

"Well, I'll need to fix that then." Rotor said somewhat ecstatic. "I suggest that we play Soul Calibur Five first."

"I guess so." I replied. "What's that?"

"You'll see."

We then arrived at the Samurott's room.

The size of the room, the tropical ocean wallpaper, the flatscreen television, and the several bookshelves made me stare in awe. I just couldn't help myself, knowing little, this was just all so new and facinating to me.

"Once again, frozen in amazement." I heard Rotor say, patting me on the head. "My home is your home."

All plans to return to the dining room were then terminated from my mind.

"How about we just get some pizza and eat here tonight." I suggested out of nowhere. "If you think it would be better that going back."

Rotor just laughed.

"Oh really?"

I didn't answer him; I just had the strangest urge to flop on the couch that was lined up with the large tv.

"I'll be back." The sea lion said with a chuckle.

I did not hesitate to flop onto the couch and lay down after that, and man was it comfy.

I then took a minute to look out the large windows that were on the walls, and looked at the city of Ray Town.

Wow was it lovely.


	5. First Time, Maybe

**Warning: First attempt of smut in this chapter, nothing to hard, but go easy on me.**

**Things that are not mine: Soul Calibur, Pokemon, Amnesia, and Modern Warfare.**

**Anyway...**

The next few hours of the day Rotor and I spent playing his games and eating a lot of pizza.

It was now around ten and I was taking a break from the gaming and laying on the couch, watching Rotor getting his ass handed to him by everyone else playing Modern warfare.

"Boring." I simply said, clearly uninterested.

How do people obsess over these first-person shooters.

"Fuck!" The Samurott shouted as he got sniped out of nowhere. "Fuck this fucking shit!"

Normally I would have been terrified by his loud voice, but I was more than amused as he shut off the game in a fit of rage.

Do all people who play that game act like that?

"I'm gonna hit the hay, I'm tired." I said and stood up. "Where am I sleeping?"

Rotor was still a little fumed, but he calmed down a little when I spoke.

"Sorry, what was that?" He asked.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked again. "I'm tired."

He then looked a little disappointed.

"Don't you want to stay up a little longer?" He asked with a smile.

I rolled my eyes a little.

I was tired, but I guess I could humor him.

"That depends," I said. "Can we do something more interesting?"

Judging by the smile on Rotor's face, I could could tell that he had an idea.

"Okay." He said with a sly tone. "I know some fun that the two of us can do."

That tone worried me.

The Samurott walked over to the light switch and flicked it off.

It was then dark for a few seconds, and Rotor's horn lit up, revealing a slightly rape-like face.

"This fun will have to take place in the dark, and you will need to be under some pressure."

I was getting a little nervous, and he then approached me and brought his mouth to my ear.

"This will be some special fun that you have never experienced before; I'm sure you'll enjoy this." The Samurott whispered before walking to one his bookshelves.

Uh oh.

I was afraid that he was gonna pull out some secret "toy" or something that he wanted to use with me.

"You and I will be playing a special game."

Oh shit.

"Amnesia the Dark Descent!" He then said excitedly, my mood shifting. "It's this new horror game I just got. I've been meaning to play it, but I've been sidetracked lately."

...

I crossed my arms and gave an annoyed look as Rotor ran to his computer and placed the game into the disk slot.

He then shot me a dirty grin.

"What did you think we were doing?" He asked smugly. "I'm sure it was wasn't that far from what I had planned."

I replied with my middle finger; he just chuckled and motioned me to sit down.

"Do you really think that I'm going to sit on your lap?" I asked. "Right after what you just did?"

Oh yeah, a light blush had appeared on my face.

"Well of course." He said with his smile. "After all, you're the one who is going to play.

No way, I couldn't play a horror game, I wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks.

"Um, I think I'll just watch you play." I replied nervously.

"Nonsense, come here."

Without another protest, I sat on the warrior's lap and blushed a little more.

I guess that I had no choice.

"Don't worry, it'll be fun." He said, somewhat evilly.

The next two and a half hours were spent with me freaking out to almost everything that moved. The game was beyond creepy, and when Rotor decided that it was time to go to bed, I did not feel like sleeping alone.

"Ratchet wants to give you a check up tomorrow at ten-thirty." The Samurott said as the two of us climbed into the large bed. "He told me this earlier."

I really didn't see why I needed one, but I decided not to question the medic.

"Alright."

"Good night kid." The water-type said from his side of the bed.

"Good night." I replied from my side.

Despite those words, I was unable to sleep. The images and monsters from the game were too fresh in my mind.

Why did I let him talk me into that.

It wasn't just that though, thoughts of Michael filled my head as well. He may have betrayed me, but we did kiss.

I really missed the feeling of his arms around me.

...

...

Stupid…

The sound of light snoring had notified me that Rotor was now asleep. I looked at him with slight envy; he was a strong warrior who faced everything head-on, and didn't need to think about lost memories or feeling love for someone that he should hate.

Where did my courage go? A few hours ago I felt like I could storm the Anti-Blade base and find Keldeo and Ice, but now I feel so weak.

"I'd better get some sleep." I whispered to myself. "Maybe things will be better in the morning."

**xXOOOOOXx**

Lets just say that my morning was going to be crappy.

It was only eight in the morning when I was awoken by Rotor blasting a trumpet in my face; talk about rude. After that came a long list of chores that was literally thrown at my face.

"As long as you stay here you need to pull your own weight." Was what the Samurott said.

It was now ten, and saying that I was unamused would have been an understatement. At the moment I was in one of the storage rooms, dusting and sweeping.

The worst part was that Turbo was there, and was trying to get me into a maid outfit.

"Absolutely not!" I said to the perverted Swampert. "Why would I do that?"

Just why?

It was also the fact that I noticed that everyone was in a good mood; I thought that for a group of massive fighters, they would be more serious about everything.

"It would make you look so cute." The water-type replied.

Yeah, "cute", that's the word.

"As if." I replied as I swept. "Why exactly do you need to be here again?"

Turbo then tossed me one of the disks that were on one of the shelves.

It was a TM.

"I'm here to see if there are any new TMs around." He said and I tossed back the disk. "It was just lucky that you were here."

I rolled my eyes and got back to cleaning.

"And feel free to search yourself; they are unlimited use after all." Turbo stated and I turned my head.

I guess that wasn't a bad idea.

The main moves I could ditch were X-Scissor and Dig; I didn't really have any interest in them.

"Do you really know Magnet Rise?" The Swampert then asked. "I didn't really believe Rotor when he said that you knew it."

"I think so." I replied. "I'm not sure where I learned it though."

He then chuckled.

"Show me." Was all he said.

That worried me, I had yet to use any of the moves that I knew.

Magnet Rise…

With that thought, I closed my eyes.

I somehow felt my muscles relax, and when I opened my eyes I was levitating.

"Ack!" Was my response. "What the hell?!"

I then fell to the ground, nose first.

Turbo was speechless.

"I have yet to actually do that." I grumbled and clenched my aching nose. "This is my first time using Magnet Rise."

"Oh yeah." Turbo said and reached into the bag he had on. "I went to the store yesterday and got you this."

To my surprise, it was a bottle of red dye.

I was kinda expecting some sort of perverted joke...

"I just thought that if you wanted to go into town later, you wouldn't have to be mobbed by everyone." He said with a smile.

"Wow, thanks." I said and put the bottle in my pocket. "I owe you."

"Well, if you want to return the favor, I can think of a few ways." The Swampert said with a playful smile.

Oh dear, why did I say that?

This ought to be good...

"Such as?"

I can't believe that I dared to ask that.

"Well…" He started but paused for a second. "Are you a virgin?"

Yup, somehow I knew he was going there.

"I'm unsure, but I think I am." I replied, my face turning red.

"How about the two of us have sex?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

Wow, talk about subtle.

"Umm…" Was all I could say at the moment, I was a bit embarrassed to say anything at the moment. "Come again?"

This time his face was closer to mine.

Why was

"If you just want to give me a blowjob, that'll be fine too."

Still in a bit of a shock, I didn't really know what to say.

"Alright." He said, not waiting for an answer.

"T-Turbo…" I muttered, blushing.

The Swampert had then tugged both my pants and boxers off, revealing my semi-erect member.

"I would suggest sitting down." He said, lightly lowering me. "I'm gonna show you how it's done, then you can do me."

After that statement, he brought his face to my cock, giving it a lick.

A strong wave of pleasure was sent through my body, my cock now fully erect.

"Looks like someone is excited." Turbo said with a purr, then licked my cock again.

Another wave of pleasure struck me.

"Ugh… Turbo…" I moaned, receiving a chuckle from the Swampert warrior.

"Hang on."

Huh?

It took all of my energy not to shout when he dove my cock into his mouth, his tongue rapidly laping and stroking me. I could no longer talk, the only thing that left my mouth were moans of pleasure.

The larger male bobbed his head up and down, doing a great coating my length with saliva and slurping it up.

I really shouldn't be surprised that he was this good.

It didn't take me long to cum, Turbo easily sucking all of it up and swallowing it; I've never felt this feeling of pleasure before.

At least I don't think I have.

"You taste quite nice." The water-type said while licking his lips. "Now it's your turn."

I suddenly got nervous again.

The Swampert got up, removed his pants, and smiled down at me as he revealed his fully erect length.

Me, my cock was about five inches, typical for a Zangoose. Turbo on the other hand, this guy was packing a good eleven inches.

"Like what you see?" He asked and sat in front of me.

He then placed his hand behind my head and brought my face closer to his large member.

"Just take it slow." He said. "I'll help you adjust."

My cheeks burned a scarlet red as I inserted the tip of his cock into my mouth; the feeling of both excitement and anxiety filled my body.

Really don't know how I was going to do this, but I was going to try.

I slowly began to work more of the length into my mouth, not only was Turbo huge, but he was pretty thick as well. The taste of his cock was very musky, and despite how weird it was, it was pretty satisfying.

"D-Damn Al," I heard through the moaning. "M-More tongue."

Doing what the warrior had suggested, I began to rapidly swirl my tongue around Turbo's cock, receiving louder moans from the Swampert.

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I would be able to get all of his length in my mouth. I had a little more than half of him in me at the moment, and I could taste his pre leaking into my mouth.

Not only that though, the tip of his cock was touching the back of my throat.

With a grunt, I felt the warrior press the back of my head to get more of him into me, as well as thrusting his cock up and down in my mouth. I slightly gagged, but followed his rhythm.

"You're mouth is very warm." Turbo said with a moan. "I knew that I was gonna get some head from you at least once."

Since I couldn't reply (nor did I want to), I continued slurping the ten-inch wonder that was Turbo's cock, and before I knew it, by nose was touching the Swampert's pubic hair, meaning that all of it was inside of me.

Finally...

I took this moment to fiddle with Turbo's giant testicles.

"Ugh, Arceus," The Swampert groaned. "I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish that sentence, streams of thick, salty liquid shot down my throat at a rapid pace.

I think I swallowed a good amount, leaving the water-type groaning.

Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I was kinda glad that I was able to satisfy the large Swampert.

"Damn, you're not bad kid." He said and patted the back of my head as we both stood up and pulled up our pants. "If you need any more practice, feel free to see me.

Surprisingly, that actually might happen.

"I'll think about it." I said, heavily blushing.

Turbo then let the room, as he did I wiped whatever cum was around my mouth.

I checked the time and saw it was almost time for my check-up.

I'd better get going.

**So how was it, go easy on me, there is a first time for everything.**

**Read and Review!**


	6. City Daze

**Not much to say here, just enjoy.**

**Pokemon- not mine**

"You are ten minutes late!"

That was what Ratchet met me with, as well as a smack to the head with one of his infamous discipline tools.

Considering that I was staying here for protection, I really didn't think that was going to happen to me.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked while rubbing the spot he just whacked.

The large canine grunted and pointed me to one of the operation tables.

"Sit."

_Wow, someone is being a grouch this morning._ Is what I wanted to say, but decided against it.

"So, is there any reason why you needed to give me a check up?" I asked.

"Take off the shirt."

What?

"Excuse me?" I replied. "Why exactly?"

"Don't question me!" The fire-type said.

I guess questioning him would probably be a bad idea.

I then took my shirt off and he approached me with one of those poke-scanners that Rotor had.

I was a bit nervous at first, but when Ratchet stood there in silence for a few minutes, I began to get worried.

"Is there something wrong with me Doctor?" I asked.

The look that the Arcanine gave me was kinda hard to interpret; it looked like a mixture of confusion, annoyance, interest, and straight-out disbelief.

"Everything."

What?

"Excuse me?" I replied.

"Where should I start?" He asked sarcastically. "You're a green Zangoose, you know six moves instead of four, you know fucking Magnet Rise, and most importantly, you're attribute type is both grass and normal."

I was kinda shocked again.

I knew the first three, but being a grass/normal? I would have never guessed that.

"Wow." Was all I could say at the moment.

"That's it? Wow? That's all you can say to that?" The Arcanine said with more disbelief.

"Well, I already knew that I had six moves, I used Magnet Rise earlier when I was with Turbo, as for being a green Zangoose…" I said with a shrug. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

That statement was responded with another smack from a ratchet.

"I guess that explains why you were late; I thought I smelled semen on your breath."

My face went from white to red in an instant.

"Just don't tell Rotor." I pleaded with a small whimper.

The medic just sighed.

"Just don't be late again."

Again?

"Hel vete!" I cursed as Ratchet stuck a needle in me, taking some of my blood.

"Watch your mouth." He replied. "You can go now. I'm expecting you to be back here the next time I call you; I need to analyze this stuff." He said and tossed me back my shirt. "And I need to have a few words with the idiot Swampert."

**xXOOOOOXx**

It was around noon when I was taking a glimpse of Ray Town. Applying the dye that Turbo had given me earlier, I looked just like a regular Zangoose.

"Hmm, town seems nice." I muttered to myself. "I have a few bucks, maybe I should buy some sort of snack for myself."

I wasn't really hungry, but the thought of tasting something new seemed very appealing.

The town was quite busy due to the time of day, and I didn't know where I could eat, so I looked all around for a café or food joint that wasn't to busy.

As I was searching, I wasn't really paying attention due to watching a bunch of flying-types in the sky, but I had bumped into someone.

"Oops, sorry." The two of us said at the same time.

The person who I bumped into was a Blaziken, he looked around his mid-forties.

I felt my heart stop for a second; this guy seemed familiar to me.

"Are you alright?" He then asked, snapping me from my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." I said blushing a little. "Sorry, I'm new in town."

That chuckle he had just made, there was something about it I knew…

"Well then," He said and walked past me. "Enjoy your stay."

I couldn't help but watch him leave my sight.

That was so weird, who was that guy?

I felt so nostalgic at the moment, that my brain was rushing with thoughts.

Who was he?

"Watch out!"

Someone had just shouted that, and I suddenly did a quick sidestep. Anger followed; that meant one thing: Seviper.

"So, the newbie is a Zangoose." I heard, then turned to see a Seviper in a hoodie in front of me.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"What were you expecting?" I growled. "Green?"

He growled right back.

"Yeah, I want to give him a welcome to the city." The serpent said and used Poison Tail.

Which I caught it with my Poison Jab.

I could tell he was surprised; I happen to reply with a Rock Tomb, straight in the face.

"Didn't see that comin', did ya?" I asked and threw him to the ground. "Teaches you to not sneak up on people."

The only thing was that I didn't expect him to recover so fast. He hit me with a Thunderbolt as soon as he got to his feet.

To a normal Zangoose that would hurt more, but I was both normal and grass type, so it didn't hurt as much as as he wanted it to.

Sadly, I had let my guard down; I came to this conclusion when I was hit directly with his Poison Tail.

Yeah, now that hurt more because I was part grass.

"Who's laughing now, bitch." The serpent taunted. "I actually thought you stood a chance."

I grunted as I got to my feet. The shirt that the guild lent me was now torn, and I had a small cut on my arm, where the hit landed.

I was mad now. My arms began to glow a light-blue as I fired an Ice Beam at the laughing snake. I could tell that the Seviper was surprised that I was fighting back.

I was not going to let this dick get the best of me.

The beam of ice had landed on his feet and he was temporarily immobile, giving me the perfect opportunity to strike. This time my claws glowed orange as I struck his chest with a barrage of jabs using Close Combat.

That should teach him.

"Ugh," He grunted.

I noticed that a crowd was beginning to gather around us.

I'm just surprised that no one was trying to stop us.

Realization then hit me. I had used Poison Jab, Close Combat, Rock Tomb, and Ice Beam. I had to remember not to use any more moves.

"Not bad." I heard the serpent say as he broke the ice on his feet. "But let's not forget that a fighting-type move like that won't do much."

He was right, though I did get a good hit on him.

"But Poison Jab? That I didn't expect."

I let out a sly smile; I guess that's something that not a lot of people would guess.

"Had enough?" I asked. "I'll let this slide if you surrender."

I never thought that I would say something like that, but I guess if it was against a Seviper it was normal.

What I didn't expect was for someone, or two people, to push me to the ground and hold me there.

Two more Seviper had appeared, they were a lot more muscular looking that the one I was just fighting.

I just knew that this guy wasn't going to play fair.

"Can't fight your own battles huh?" I said while being held down.

The serpent that I was just fighting just keeled next to me and grinned.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked. "My name is Toxic, and I lead the Black Vipers, the local Seviper gang of Ray Town."

"And I'm guessing that these two are your brutes?" I replied and he laughed.

It took me a second to notice the purple gas that was seeping from their skin, as well as the Light Screen barrier around us.

At first I thought that I was going to die, but when I stood in the gas and breathed it for a few minutes, I thought otherwise.

"Boss." One of the snakes holding me down said. "I think he's one of the Immunity guys."

Immunity! I couldn't be poisoned.

"Well that was kinda anticlimactic." I said. "Better try something else."

I then remembered that I had Rock Tomb. Rocks had appeared around me and had smashed the three reptiles, loosening the grip that was holding me down.

Let's just say that I was glad that I replaced X-Scissor.

Now I had a problem. I was trapped within a Light Screen with three pissed off Seviper.

"Brick Break!"

That's what I heard when the barrier had shattered. Three Zangoose were now standing beside me.

"We got your back." One of them said and handed me a Sitrus berry.

"Nice job with the Rock Tomb," Another one said. "With reduced speed, they don't stand a chance."

Despite the numbers, Toxic and his buddies were not giving up yet.

"You still got fight in you?" One of them asked my as I finished the berry.

I nodded with a smile, this battle was actually convenient, my confidence was through the roof.

"Hell yeah." I said. "What's the plan?"

One of the Zangoose that were with me turned his head; I noticed he was wearing a pair of black shades.

I'm guessing that he's the leader.

"You just focus on reducing their speed more, leave the rest to us." He said with a grin.

These guys were fast; as soon as that sentence had ended, they struck. I mentally reminded myself to work on speed later.

"Speaking of." I muttered as rocks began to appear around me. The silver glow on them made them quite a sight, but I had a better use for them than staring. The barrage of rocks were then sent towards the three Seviper, knocking them away.

They then began to flee. Two of the three other Zangoose began to chase after them.

"Nice work kid." The Zangoose with the shades said and handed me some sort of claw-shaped pin. "We'll take it from here."

With that he was gone, along with the crowd.


	7. Captured

**Nothing much to say, **

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

**Anyway...**

I stared at the pin that I had gotten for around ten minutes.

At the moment I was at a pokepuff stand eating a variety of the treats, I liked all of them except for the spice ones.

The spice ones were very disgusting.

"Nice pin you got there," The owner of the stand said, who was surprisingly a Hydreigon. "Didn't know that you were part of the Redclaw group."

Redclaw huh, suitable name for a gang of Zangoose.

"Neither did I." I replied. "I just fought some Black Vipers earlier today, and the leader of the Zangoose that helped me gave me this pin; I'm actually new in town."

The Dark-type then gave me another mint treat.

"Oh, that was you?" He asked. "Saw the whole thing, never thought a Zangoose would have the move set that you did. Seriously; Ice Beam, Close Combat, Poison Jab, and Rock Tomb. That's something."

If only he knew the other two.

"Umm, I didn't order another one." I said to him.

"It's on the house, especially for a cutie like you." The dragon said with a wink, making me blush a little.

I swear, too many people are attracted to me.

"Thanks, I'm Aladar." I said and took a bite of the pokepuff and held my hand out for him to shake.

"The name is Zane, I bake." He said with a smile. "I'm guessing that you are here to see Jake this week?"

Jake?

"Umm, no, I actually arrived here by accident." I said. "Who is Jake?"

Zane chuckled and handed me some sort of smoothie.

"You don't know? He's a Dragoone who sings all over the world; he comes in a few days." The dragon said as I took a sip from my drink. "By the way, have you heard of the green Zangoose that is residing at the Swords of Justice guild?"

I nearly choked on my drink from that question.

I really shouldn't be surprised though. Ray Town isn't really that big, so news must travel fast.

"Yeah," Someone behind me answered.

This time I nearly fell off my seat.

It was the Charizard and Haxorus that were with Michael.

I think Leo and Hax were their names.

"We've seen him around." Leo said and the two took the seats beside me.

_Act normal, act normal, act normal. _

That was the only thought going through my head at the moment.

"Give us the usual." Hax said and Zane nodded.

"I'll get out of your way." I said and hopped off the stool I was sitting on. "Catch you later Zane."

I really needed to get away from those two.

"Going somewhere?" Hax said and put his hand on my shoulder before I was able to leave. "I assure you, you're not in the way."

He winked at me; Arceus damn it.

"Zane, one dark spice pokepuff for the kid." The Charizard said as I sat back down.

As much as I wanted to punch him, I didn't want to be suspicious or rude.

"I'm sure you'll like those, they're mah fave."

Fucking spice pokepuffs.

"If you insist." I said and took a pained bite of the treat.

Fucking dragons and their weird tastes.

"Come here often?" Leo asked and put his arm around me.

The fact that he was shirtless didn't help either.

Not them too.

"Actually," I said with a blush, both from the horrible treat and the Charizard. "I just got into town a few days ago, I'm not too sure how long I'll be here."

"Well…" The Haxorus said and put his arm around me too. "The two of us are part of the Swords of Justice. I'm pretty sure you've heard of the group."

Yeah, more than you know.

"The two of us were wondering if you wanted to come with us and check out our Sacred Swords." Hax stated. "If you know what we mean.

I nearly choked on the treat; talk about bad timing for trying to eat it all at once.

The urge to Ice Beam Hax and Rock Tomb Leo was very tempting.

"In your dreams." I replied. "And if you don't mind, I'll be leaving."

"Call me!" Both of the dragons said and I rolled my eyes.

That was more annoying than nerve-wrecking, even if they knew that it was me, they wouldn't have tried to hit on me without Michael knowing.

See their "Sacred Swords", one Sacred Sword is more than enough for one day. I can thank Turbo for that.

Then it was the fact that they had slipped their numbers into my back pocket without me knowing.

"These guys must be desperate." I muttered to myself.

After leaving the two Anti-Blades, I took the time to explore the rest of the town with no drama; it was until around three when things got interesting.

I was at the park sitting on the grass and watching the clouds when I noticed that the grass around me was shifting in weird patterns.

The people around me were starting to freak out, something wasn't right.

It wasn't until I saw an Alakazam wearing a black cloak meditating in a strange fashion, he also looked like he was chanting.

Was this his doing?

A loud sound of trucks had followed, and the sound of screams came next.

What the hell was going on?

"Hey!" I shouted and rushed towards the Psychic-type, claws seeping with poison.

I was then stopped when I fell to the ground. When I tried to get back up I noticed that my feet were tangled in the grass.

Grass Knot, I guess that was the reason that people were freaking out.

The sound of those trucks grew louder and closer; I took a look around and noticed that there was around eight large trucks that were now surrounding the park.

Once again, what the hell was going on?

"Someone call the swords!" I shouted.

A yellow dome had then surrounded the park; the Alakazam had used Light Screen to block the park off from the rest of the town.

I will admit though, this guy must be pretty powerful if he was able to create a Light Screen that large.

"That's it." I growled and glowing rocks surrounded me, what followed was a Rock Tomb that I fired at the Psychic-type, hitting him square in the chest.

He looked back at me with his yellow eyes and began to walk towards me while tearing off his now-torn cloak.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He growled.

I felt the grass around my feet slowly lace up my body, I don't know if this was instinct, thought, or just panic, but what I did next was awesome.

I had used Ice Beam on my legs, and then Rock Tomb to break it, along with the grass that almost covered my body.

I would have never thought of that.

"That the best you got?" I asked, a bit cocky.

That wasn't my best move, I felt my power disperse out of nowhere.

"Spite." He said as more grass pulled me to the ground.

"But how?" I asked while struggling to get up. "I'm a normal type!"

"That was me." A Manectric beside me said. "I saw that Soundwave was having some problems with you, so I slipped a little something into your pocket."

I'm guessing that Soundwave was the Alakazam.

"This Ring Target is really something isn't it." The electric-type said and retrieved the item from my pocket. "Looks like we got a fighter here, and wow is he sexy."

"Not now Stryker." Soundwave said.

Stryker is the Manectric, got it.

"But can I have a little fun with him?" Stryker said and slipped his hands under my shirt, causing me to blush again.

"H-Hands off." I said, trying to use Ice Beam or Rock Tomb but with no avail.

Why did I have to replace Dig? That would have been really handy right now.

"There's no time for you to get driven on hormones!" Soundwave said and the electric-type growled.

"Fuck off." Stryker replied.

Wow, those two really must not get along.

"You two!" A familiar voice shouted; It was a certain shirtless Charizard.

I got a little more worried when he noticed me, he smiled an evil smile.

Arceus damn it.

"Well look who it is."

I really didn't know why, but this was the first thing I said to him.

"Spice pokepuffs taste like crap, how do you like those things?"

Then an awkward silence followed.

Really brain? That was the best thing you could come up with right now?

The Charizard just laughed.

"Sorry Stryker, but he's mine."

"Fuck you." I replied.

"Get him to the trucks, we have enough people." Leo said then looked at me. "Looks like you'll be seein' my sword sooner than I thought."

**xXOOOOOXx**

I must have been knocked out or something, because I had no clue where I was, and I felt a large bump burning on my head.

"Looks like you're awake."

Reality shot back to me.

I had been captured, and was in a truck with a bunch of other pokemon.

The truck had no windows and only a few lights; I guess that was for making it look unsuspicious when on the road.

"You got smacked really hard." That voice came from the Hydreigon sitting beside me.

It was Zane, and by looking at all the others around me, it was just a bunch of citizens who had been captured.

"Where are we?" I asked.

I was about to get up but stumbled due to the lack of energy. Zane had caught me.

"Slow down." He said and rested my head on his lap. "You're in no condition for doing something rash."

I growled slightly; I really didn't want to sit and do nothing.

"My guess is that we're being taken to the Anti-Blade base. We were attacked out of nowhere again."

The word "again" reminded me that this wasn't the first time that this has happened.

...

Wait...

Anti-Blade base?! Michael should be there!

"We need to get out of here!" I said with a grunt. "Where are the Swords of Justice?"

At the moment, I really had no interest of leaving, but I'm sure that the others did.

"I'm not sure, I'm guessing that there was a chase due to the ruckus I heard earlier. It seems that a few of the other trucks were taken down, unfortunately not ours though." The dark dragon said with a sigh. "You slept like a rock through the whole thing. I'm guessing that you must have had your fair share of battling for today, and that has worn you down."

He then handed me a mint pokepuff.

"Eat up, it might be your last one for a while."

I ate the tasty treat and fell back asleep, I almost forgot how tired I was.

Stupid Leo, Hax, Toxic, Stryker, and Soundwave. You have officially made my shit-on list.

**Things get real next chapter.**


	8. Reunion and a New Asshole to Deal With

**Guess who got Omega Ruby last weekend?**

**Call me a liar, but I found a Shiny Electrike and a shiny Magikarp within the first 24 hours I got the game. What are the odds of that?**

**Pokemon: not mine, then the Shinies will be of all colors!**

**Anyway...**

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I woke up I was in someone's bed.

The fear and uncomfort that came to me was almost humorous, but I needed to keep my cool.

"Ugh…" I muttered.

It seemed that it was only me in the room, but the placed smelled like someone had used too much cologne.

It also took me a minute to tell that I was tied up.

Shit.

I took another look at my surroundings, the place looked like a teenager's room when it hasn't been cleaned for a month. There was clothes spewed everywhere, a few empty boxes of pizza were gathered in a corner, more clothes, and to my dismay, a large stack of gay porn magazines next to the bed.

Oh, hell no!

Something told me that this wasn't Michael's room, I least I hope it wasn't, but three other people came to mind who would have a room like this; Leo, Stryker and Hax.

The sound of footsteps nearby interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, judgement time. Fuck you Arceus and your sense of humor." I muttered to myself.

The door opened to reveal a overly happy Charizard without a shirt on.

What a surprise.

Fuck you again Arceus.

"Good morning!" He said and crawled above me. "Looks like Michael isn't the only one getting a little Zangoose."

My face turned a deep shade of red as the dragon licked the side of my face.

What the hell?

"Don't worry," He said and was about to slip his hand under my shirt. "I'll treat you right."

Once again by instinct, I used Rock Tomb, hitting him square in the chest, wings, and face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you're not having any of me today." I said to the injured fire-type. "And that's because I'm not about to become a little toy for you!"

Another thing I forgot to note was the collar that was on my neck; I noticed it when I received a harsh shock from it.

Ouch.

"Sorry." The dragon said as he got up. "But if use any of your moves while that is on you, you'll be receiving a pretty bad shock."

That I noted.

"And what do you mean that Michael's getting a Zangoose too?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" Leo asked and climbed above me again. "You don't even know him."

Oh yeah, he didn't know it was me. Telling him would probably be a smart idea..

"Leo, it's me, Al!" I nearly shouted. "I'm wearing red dye! Get off of me!"

The Charizard froze, obviously he didn't expect that.

"And if you put one finger on me, I'll tell Mike."

Leo got off of me and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'll need a minute." He said.

"I'm not going anywhere." I replied and rolled my eyes.

He stepped out into the hall again and I sighed in both relief and anxiety. I didn't expect to be reunited with Michael so soon, but I guess that it was a good thing.

What I was going to say or what Michael was going to do was beyond me, I was more focused on seeing him again that I didn't even know if he wanted me at all; he did trick me into thinking that he was the good guy after all.

Michael…

The sound of rushing footsteps had gotten my heart racing; I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him again.

"Al!"

That was followed by the sound of Leo's door bursting open. Literally, the hinges snapped off of the wall.

I was quite surprised when the Nidoking had slashed the ropes that bound me and pulled me into a hug that could crush a rock.

"You're here, I didn't think that it was you." He said, the hug tightening a little.

I was at a mix of emotions at the moment, my anxiety and relief turned into something else. Tears were streaming down my face out of nowhere.

"Why did you lie to me?!" I asked and hugged him back, sobbing into his shoulder. "I thought you loved me!"

I felt my muscles weaken while the larger male embraced me, sweat was also making the red dye on my head run, revealing my green marks.

"I'm so sorry." He said in a calm voice. "I didn't want to fool you, but I felt like I had no choice." He then picked me up and wiped my tears away. "I didn't want you to think that I was a bad person, I'm not. I felt like it was best at the moment."

I really didn't know what to say after that, only one thing came to mind.

"My name is Aladar, I remembered it." I said. "Mike?"

I looked into his eyes that I missed greatly, then nuzzled into his chest.

"What is it?" He asked and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Do you still want to be together?" I asked. "I didn't know if your feelings for me were real. Were they?"

The Nidoking had then lifted me from the bed and kissed my forehead.

"Of course," He replied. "You don't know how worried I was when I saw that you were gone; I nearly went into a mental breakdown!"

I slightly chuckled and wiped more of my tears away as we left the room of the Charizard.

"I'm just glad that you're here. I'm never letting go of you again." Mike said and kissed me again, this time making me blush.

"Hey!" I heard Leo shout, killing the moment. "Come fix my fucking door!"

"Fuck off Leo!" The two of us replied at the same time, chuckling afterwards. I didn't notice that my dye was running until I saw that some of it had dripped off the side of my face.

"Uh Mike?" I said with another blush. "Can I take a shower when I get to your place?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Only if I can join you." He answered and I smiled again.

I was fine with that.

xXOOOOOXx

It didn't take me long to feel better; the shower with Michael that I took was pretty enjoyable, now I was sitting on the Nidoking's bed with damp fur and wearing some clothing that was quite big on me.

I had to admit, the place wasn't that different from a Swords of Justice room. Judging by the difference between Leo and Michael's room, the Nidoking must be of importance to the Anti-Blades because his room was large, was full of game systems, and had a large tv; the place actually looked similar to Rotor's room.

"Can I take off this collar?" I asked.

I really didn't feel safe with it on.

"Sorry, as long as you are a prisoner of the Anti-Blades, I can't let you remove it." Mike said and put his arm around me. "There's nothing I can do about it, sorry."

I sighed a little, but I guess that it didn't matter.

"Thanks for not fucking me in the shower."

The Nidoking beside me burst into laughter and brought me to his chest again.

"There will be time for that later." The poison-type said as he calmed down again. "I'm sure that you must be exhausted from all the fighting that you did today. I heard that you fended off a few Seviper. That's something, but getting a good hit on Soundwave? Even I have a hard time doing that." He said and messed with the fur on my head. "There's more to you than I thought."

I blushed again.

"I guess you can say that." I replied. "I'm also glad to get that dye off me; I had this horrible itch on my right ear all day."

The knocking on the door had interrupted our conversation, or should I say pounding; whoever was on the other side of the door didn't sound very happy.

"Michael!" I heard the person shout. "Get your fucking ass out here!"

"One sec." He said and left the room.

To eavesdrop, or not to eavesdrop. That was a decision I wanted to make at the moment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

Maybe not. Someone wasn't in a good mood.

"Greeny, you get your ass out here as well!"

Well, I felt as good as dead.

I was about to get up but I stopped when Michael poked his head into the room again.

"It would be better if you didn't." He said, but was yanked away from the door.

What I didn't expect was a blue shiny Zangoose to break down the door using Flamethrower. I was shocked beyond belief; what were the odds of that?

I also noted that he was around the same age and height as me.

"You!" He said, seething with rage.

The blue Zangoose was about to use Close Combat on me; it was just instinct, but I did the same. What was this guy's problem?

When we collided, the collar on my neck went off, shocking us both.

"Sorry about this." Michael said and pulled the other Zangoose off me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled.

The two of us Zangoose were at each other's necks again, something about this guy irked me real badly.

"You're my problem!" He replied. "I'm trying not to encourage this fuckass, but then you come around!"

"So you're jealous of me."

"Fuck no!"

"Can we not have this conversation?" The Nidoking beside us asked, but was silenced when the two of us glared at him.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

He grunted. Man was this guy a dick.

"Leaf," He said. "That's my name."

Interesting.

"And I'm guessing you're Al?"

"Aladar." I corrected.

The look of interest, and an evil smile had took over Leaf's face.

"Well isn't that funny."

Wait, did this guy know something about me?

"Leaf, I think you've said enough." Another voice said.

A middle-age Zoroark was now standing at the doorway of Michael's room.

"Fuck off Tocaro." Leaf said.

"Leaf." The dark-type warned and the blue Zangoose got up and left with a grunt.

The Zoroark then turned to me.

"I apologize for him." He said and took off the collar that I was wearing.

Once again, I did not see that coming.

"I assume that you are not leaving anytime soon, so you don't don't need to wear this." The fox said.

Talk about the complete opposite of Leaf; this guy was really friendly.

"I am Tocaro," He said. "Leader of the Anti-Blades. I trust that you will be of no trouble while you stay here?"

I shook my head.

I'm guessing that this guy must be really respected for being this nice, especially for the leader of a criminal organization.

"I won't be in the way." I stated. "I just wanted to see Michael again."

Tocaro chuckled.

"I feel like I can put my trust into you, so you have my permission to wander the base." He said and turned to the door. "I'll send someone to fix this Mike." The dark-type said and Michael nodded.

I really didn't feel like overstaying my welcome, I might be here for a while, but Ice and Keldeo came to mind. I wanted to find them and ask them if they had any idea of why the Anti-Blades were capturing people.

Maybe I should ask Michael first.

"Good day you two." Tocaro said and walked out, leaving me with the poison-type.

Michael then went to one of his bookshelves and tossed something at me; it was a computer game.

Amnesia the Dark Descent.

_Are you fucking kidding me? _Is what I wanted to say, cursing Arceus once again.

He must be sitting in his throne, eating popcorn, and laughing at my torment.


	9. A Bit of Information

**Is there ever a time where you don't know what to put in the an? Yeah, this is one of those moments for me.**

**Pokemon isn't mine.**

**Anyway...**

"Can we go to bed now?" I asked while pausing the game. "I think I've lost enough of my sanity for one day."

It was now around ten in the evening when I was still playing Amnesia, and the insomnia was starting to kick in for me.

"If you stood in the the light more and stopped looking at the monsters; your sanity wouldn't run out so fast." The Nidoking behind me joked.

I rolled my eyes at this.

"Alright, we can stop now." He said and I closed the game.

Finally.

"Why exactly did we have to play that game in the middle of night?" I asked and stood up to stretch. "And more importantly, why did I agree to play it?"

Michael then picked me up and held me over his shoulder, causing me blush.

"I can walk you know."

He then smacked my rear, getting more of a blush, as well as a yelp from me.

"I know." He said with a chuckle. "I just want to get to know this nice ass of yours."

Damn, did he know how to make me red.

"I'm probably not going to sleep tonight, thanks to that game." I said as we entered his bedroom. "That fucking ga-"

I was soon interrupted when the poison-type pretty much slammed me onto his bed, roughly kissing me afterwards.

This kiss was a lot different than our first, his tongue was deep in my throat and was exploring my entire mouth. I didn't even try to fight for dominance, sucking on his tongue was quite pleasurable.

Despite having a hard time breathing, I moaned as he dominated my mouth, by cheeks burning a scarlet red.

"Sorry," He said as he pulled out of me, a thick trail of saliva between us. "It's my Rivalry ability; I just need to be on top."

I really didn't mind at all, his musky scent was getting me high.

"I-I" I stuttered. "I don't mind."

I didn't really notice, but my hands were all over him, stroking his nice chest and abs.

"You really want me don't you." Mike said with an evil grin, guiding my hands off of his body.

He then began to take off his shirt, revealing those muscles I wanted to touch so badly.

"That's not all."

Michael began to undo his pants, dropping them as well as his boxers, revealing his fully-erect, twelve inch cock.

"I bet that you want this."

Damn, he's larger than Turbo.

"Too bad!" He said, pulling up his boxers and smiling.

I was blushing, and was confused.

"Tease." I muttered and the larger male hopped on the bed beside me.

"Sorry kid," He said and wrapped his arms around me. "But it's too late for that."

I rolled my eyes, that was a lie.

"Yeah right." I replied sarcastically.

"Alright," He said with a grin. "If you beg, maybe I'll reconsider."

He expects me to beg, well I'm not going there.

"Maybe later." I said and nuzzled into his chest, his musk knocking the insomnia out of me.

And if I may say, his boxers didn't really do a good job hiding his erection; it was hard not to stare at it.

"You're right, it is too late for that."

I then looked up and saw that Michael had a bit of a pout; I couldn't help but kiss his cheek with a smile.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." He grunted back.

xXOOOOOXx

"So," I asked Soundwave. "Is it true that you can mega evolve?"

At the moment, it was around eight in the morning the next day. Michael was called to some important meeting, so I decided to wander around. I found the lounge and saw Soundwave there.

"I am in no mood to deal with that annoying voice of yours." Was what he replied with.

I may have forgotten to mention that he had yet to have his coffee yet, plus he wasn't fully awake yet.

"But yes," He said. "A few of us here can mega evolve."

More than one person?

"Me, Tyro, and Leo can." He said, annoyed.

Leo?

"Can you show me sometime?" I asked and he didn't give me an answer.

On to the next subject!

"Is it true that Alakazams can read minds?" I then asked.

Yeah, this guy was getting annoyed with my presence. I could tell because he crushed the coffee cup that was in his hand.

"Kid," The Alakazam said with restraint. "I'm only going to tell you this once: go away."

He then walked away.

My ears drooped a little; that was a little rude, but I guess it was too early for an old man like him.

I was about to move on with my life until something smacked me roughly in the back of the head.

"You didn't need to throw something at me!" I replied and turned around to see some sort of map floating behind me.

"Keep yourself occupied." Soundwave said and left the room.

Well fuck you too.

I saw that the map was a layout of the place. The thing that caught my attention the large x on a spot that said, "Off Limits!"

"Meeting Room." I read under the x. "Not interested."

But I did find the prison section; that I was interested in.

Keldeo and Ice should be there, as well as Zane and the others that were captured yesterday.

I wasted no time and left the lounge. Because it was early, I didn't have to worry about running into anyone.

"Hey, Greeny."

Scratch that.

I turned around and noticed that Leaf from yesterday was following me.

You know, I'm not one to get mad for no reason, but this guy was a real pain.

"What do you want Leaf?" I asked. "I highly doubt that you're up this early because you wanted to follow me around."

The blue Zangoose grunted a little.

"You got that right, I have a meeting to go to; seeing you is the last thing I want to do." He replied, regaining the same pissed look he had yesterday.

What was this guy's problem?

"I really don't see why you hate me, we just met yesterday." I said with a growl. "And breaking Michael's door down was not necessary whatsoever."

"I think it was more than necessary," He immediately replied. "That guy is a real fuckass."

Resisting the urge to Close Combat this dick.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with my arms crossed. "Michael has been nothing but a sweetheart since I've met him."

Leaf then pretended to gag.

"Fuck you." I replied

"That guy has been hitting on me since I've met him; I've been trying to get him off my back for years, then you come along and now he's head-over-heels for you." The blue shiny said.

At the moment, I was trying to process this guy's heavily flawed logic.

"In that case," I started. "Shouldn't you be thanking me for being here?" I asked with a sigh. "Why are you so mad at me for solving your problem?"

Leaf looked at me as if I was stupid.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

That caught me off guard; I really didn't expect him to yell at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I yelled back. "If you are not jealous of me, than what is your problem?!"

"Why is it that it had to be you of all people?" He asked. "Another Zangoose, does he have some sort of fetish for smaller people?!"

"That really shouldn't be any of your concern!" I said with a growl. "If you don't like that, then fuck off!"

"You are no different than I am!" The blue shiny said. "If you knew who you were, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to be with an ass like him either!"

That really caught me off guard.

I automatically knew that this guy knew who I was, and judging by the look his face, he seemed to have said something that I wasn't supposed to know.

"Who am I?" I asked silently, lightly glaring at my blue counterpart.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Leaf asked, obviously nervous.

If I learned anything in the last few hours, is that this guy didn't get nervous.

"You know who I am," I said, my claws now glowing orange. "Tell me!"

To my surprise, he used used Flamethrower on me, then ran! Leaving me stunned against the wall.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not!" I heard him yell.

That dick.

Well, at least I got a lead.

_The look of interest, and an evil smile had took over Leaf's face. _

"_Well isn't that funny."_

I knew he was hiding something from me.

"But wait…"

"_Leaf, I think you've said enough."_

"Does Tocaro know too?" I muttered.

I'm guessing that Tocaro doesn't want me to remember who I was, but why?

I was then beginning to question everyone now, what if a lot of people knew who I was?

"I guess that's why he must have been so generous to me."

I picked myself up and dusted myself off. My outfit was a bit charred now, but that was the least of my problems.

I guess being part grass isn't always a good thing.

That being said, I continued walking, and eventually made my way towards the prison area. I kinda expected the place to be run-down, but it was pretty well kept.

"Get us out of here!" Someone shouted.

"Shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Another person shouted back.

It was pretty dark in here; I guess that the lights were off at the moment.

"I should probably look for Zane first, he might know where Keldeo and Ice are." I whispered to myself.

It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the dark, but I was able to pick out some of the shapes of the pokemon here. After searching for a minute, I saw the Hydreigon sleeping against one of the walls.

I approached the cage and slipped one of my hands through the bars.

"Psst, Zane!" I whispered and shook the dark-dragon. "Wake up."

The sleeping dragon shifted a little and stretched with a yawn.

"Al?" He said and rubbed his eyes. "Is that you?"

Before I was able to answer, the dragon quickly got up and pulled me into a hug, taking me by surprise.

"I was so worried when that Charizard took you away while you were asleep, he didn't-"

I was guessing that my green marks must have thrown him off.

"Your marks…"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I said with a slight blush. "But now's not the time, I'm looking for two people; Keldeo and Ice. Do you know them?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen them." He said and I sighed a little. "But what about you? Where's your collar, did you get it off, and why is your shirt burned?"

I really didn't want to answer those questions right now, but I needed to tell him something.

"I'm not here as a prisoner, at least not anymore." I siad. "I have some history with one of the members, not the Charizard, someone else; and the shirt, a little scuffle a minute ago. Anyway, I need to keep searching."

"Wait!"

Zane had grabbed my arm before I was able to leave.

"Please be careful, prisoner or not, you need to be careful." He said and pulled me into another hug.

"I will." I said and hugged him back. "One more thing, can I ask you a favor?"

"What do you need?" He asked.

I took a minute and told him that I had amnesia and needed to find out who I am.

"So, can you keep your ears open in case you hear anything that relates to me?" I asked and he nodded.

I should probably ask Ice and Keldeo the same thing if I find them.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to pop in from time to time."

With a wave, I left the dragon and continued my search, at least I would have if I hadn't heard the sound of the prison entrance opening.

"Oh, it's just a janitor." I whispered to myself.

Wait, is that an Aggron?

I chuckled a little. The janitor was an Aggron, what were the odds of that?

**Were you expecting a lemon? Nope!**


	10. The One Behind it All

"Okay, I searched the place, and found nothing." I said to myself as I sat in the sauna. "I suppose that they must not be in the prison area; they have to be in a special place.

Why am I looking for those two again?

Oh yeah, Swords of Justice members.

But why am I in the sauna?

Oh yeah, I've been walking around the place for two hours straight.

Truth be told, I was exhausted. Not that I going in any places that were off-limits, but I really didn't trust the people who worked here.

"Hey there."

That voice interrupted me from my thoughts.

Apparently some Luxray guy had wandered into the sauna, and was sitting across from me, without a towel around his waist; if I may add.

"You know, the towel is unnecessary." He said with a smile. "If you want, I can get rid of it for you."

I rolled my eyes.

Another asshole who wants to hit on me.

"I'm taken, and the towel stays." I replied.

That statement really didn't help, knowing that the electric-type had taken the seat next to me.

"Well…" He started. "I guess that they'll have to learn to share."

"I will Poison Jab you." I said, unamused. "And I'm sure Michael will do the same."

He backed off a little.

"Michael?" He said, surprised. "Fuck that shit, he'll Earthquake my room while I sleep."

I chuckled a little; I would love to see that.

"So, you're the unlucky sucker who has to deal with him." The Luxray said with a shrug. "Why is it that the high-class people get all the good stuff?"

That was a little rude; I'm not a thing, I'm a person.

"What do you mean 'unlucky'?" I asked. "What's not love about him? He's great."

This time the Luxray rolled his eyes.

"He's the second-in-command for the Anti-Blades, he bosses everyone around and acts like he owns the place."

"But I'm sure that he keeps the place running when Tocaro isn't around." I said. "But I'm sure he's more strict to some more than others."

The electric-type rolled his eyes again.

"I'm Aladar."

"I'm Zap."

The both of us shook hands.

"Anyway, I'll be off." I said and stood up. "I need to go find Michael, I'm sure that meeting he was at is over now."

"Tell that asshat that he's lucky." Zap said as I left the sauna.

Wow, this place has many interesting people.

Now, I was walking back to Michael's room, listening to some Houndoom go on about his relationship problems.

"She was such a bitch, I have no clue why she would cheat on me for some other guy. What the hell?!"

I just rolled my eyes; this guy literally started going off on me as soon as we crossed paths.

"Don't look at me." I said. _I have no history with girls, but I'm sure that it might have something to do with your constant whining._ Is what I wanted to say, but went against it. "You were too good for her, there's no need to get all worked up about it."

The Houndoom then gave me a stupid look.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"That maybe that you aren't manly enough." I replied.

"What ever happened to: 'You're too good for her.'?" The fire-type asked and crossed his arms.

"For it was a cruel lie that I wish I hadn't said." I replied again, this time smirling.

Why was I talking to this guy again?

"Oh yeah, well I-"

The Houndoom had then stopped in mid sentence, obviously he didn't this this through.

"Zangoose one, Houndoom zero." I said. "My name is Aladar, good to meet ya."

"Shut up." He said and blushed. "The name is Flare."

Well, at least he wasn't hitting on me.

"Want to hear a joke about my dick?" Flare then asked, catching me off guard. "Nevermind, it's too long."

Resisting the urge to facepalm.

"Want to hear a joke about pussy?" I then asked.

His ears then perked, and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Nevermind, you'll never get it."

The sound of a whiplash followed, and I nearly fell over laughing, along with the people behind us.

When I was able to calm down, I looked and saw Michael there with a Floatzel and a Salamence.

"You've hit the jackpot Mike." The dragon-type said while wiping tears from his eyes. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," The Floatzel continued. "He got you there Flare." He said while putting his phone away.

Hold on a minute, were they following us?

"Were you guys following us?" I asked as they caught up. "How much of our conversation did you hear?"

Not that we talked about anything embarrassing.

"Maybe, and pretty much the whole thing." Michael answered. "Al, meet Benton and Windy, my best friends." He said, motioning that Benton was the Salamence, and Windy was the Floatzel. "And of course you've met Flare."

The Houndoom's face was still red, at least I assumed it was.

"The three of us were heading to my room to play some Cod, wanna come?" Mike asked.

Not really.

"I'll pass on the offer," I said. "I'm actually looking around the place still."

Well, I was now.

"Whatever," The Nidoking said and kissed my forehead, making me blush. "I'll see you later then."

I watched Michael and his friends leave my sight and I sighed.

"Let me guess," Flare started. "Not a Cod fan?"

I nodded.

"Not really, I nearly fell asleep watchin' Rotor play it." I replied.

Rotor!

I had nearly forgotten about him, I wonder how he's doing?

My ears drooped a little, he was probably fretting over my disappearance.

"Yeah, Rotor loves that game." The Houndoom said as we continued to walk in the other direction.

I turned my head a little and looked at the fire hound.

Did he know Rotor?

"How do you know Rotor?" I asked.

He looked back at me.

"Well, he works here as a spy, he should be at the Swords of Justice Guild with Leo and Hax right now."

I halted.

To say I was mad at the moment would be an understatement. Explosions, atomic bombs, buildings collapsing, suns imploding, and all sorts of chaotic activities were going on in my head, and my body was now trembling.

"Uh, are you alright Al?"

I looked at Flare with my eyes glowing.

"Al?"

"I would run if I were you." I said, seething with rage.

The Houndoom didn't even reply; he bolted down the hallway.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

With that roar, my eyes went a pale yellow color, and a huge beam of light had been released from within me.

Let's just say that the roof above me wasn't so lucky; I had totaled it, leaving a large gaping hole there.

As fascinated as I was with I had just did, but it didn't help my rage at all.

"How dare he…" I said with my eyes closed.

It took me a second to realize what I had did. The sun above me was making my green marks glow.

This was Solarbeam.

An evil grin appeared on my face.

"Proper timing." I chuckled. "I guess forgetting Dig wasn't so bad after all."

I unleashed another Solarbeam and this time destroyed the wall to my left, letting in more sun.

A second later I heard footsteps rushing towards my direction, it was Michael, Tocaro, and Leaf.

The three of them froze when they saw the broken hallway.

"Woah…" That was Michael.

"Aladar, did you do this?" Tocaro asked.

Surprisingly, the leader looked more fantasized instead of angry.

I released a dark chuckle, startling both Michael and Leaf.

"Maybe," I joked with a fake shrug. "I don't know what came over me."

Tocaro looked more pleased after that, wonder what's up with him?

"Do you mind giving a demonstration?" The dark-type asked. "I wish to see this power of yours."

This time I really had no clue what came over me; did my rage fuel this power?

The thought of Rotor crossed my mind again, making my grin fade into a glare of malice. My marks began to glow again from the sunlight above me, and I unleashed a third Solarbeam in the direction of the trio.

Despite my anger, I was glad that Tocaro had used Protect to shield Michael and Leaf.

Tocaro was now clapping, that evil grin on his face, while Leaf and Michael were trembling.

I myself wasn't though, I had fallen to my knees.

This power…

"You looked angry."

I looked up and saw that the Zoroark was now kneeling beside me.

"Care to tell me why?"

He's no different than Rotor.

"Rotor…" I muttered. "He's responsible for this, he knew that I was going to be taken! He knew that Keldeo and Ice were here!"

Tocaro, Leaf, and Michael were taken back by this.

"Where are they?!"

Those were my last words before I passed out.


	11. Waking Up Twice

"Ugh, my head…"

My eyes had shot open and I had noticed that I was no longer in Michael's room at the Anti-Blade base, but in Rotor's room at the Swords of Justice!

"Aladar, are you alright?"

I nearly fell out of the bed; Rotor was sitting beside me.

"Rotor, how long have I been here?!" I asked, a bit frightened.

"Aladar," The sea lion said and put his hand on my shoulder. "You just got here last night, is something wrong?"

Last night?

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, were you having a nightmare?" He asked.

A nightmare?

My breathing slowly started to become normal again.

I guess that was a dream.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a dream, nothing more."

To be honest, I felt relieved.

A small smile crept on my face; I was glad that Rotor wasn't a traitor, and that I hadn't been captured.

"Alright then," Rotor said and got up. "I'll go get us some food, you wait here.

With that, Rotor had left the room, and I immediately laid back down.

"How one gets tired from a dream is beyond me." I said and nuzzled into the pillow. "I'm exhausted."

I then realized something; I hadn't been reunited with Michael.

My smile faded.

You know, maybe Rotor was right; Michael must not have cared for me at all; he was way too nice to me in that dream.

I then looked out the window; Ray town was as sunny as ever.

"Although I kinda wish I could learn Solarbeam."

About ten minutes past and Rotor had yet to return.

"What's taking him so long?"

Normally I wouldn't be so impatient, but I feel like I haven't eaten in days.

I got out of Rotor's bed and entered his living room, he wasn't here either.

What happened next took me off guard.

When I opened the door that left Rotor's apartment, I was greeted with a pitch-black hallway.

"What in the hell…" Was all I could muster.

I notice earlier, but the place was eerily silent. Judging by the people who work here, the place should be bustling with energy.

All there was, was silence.

I guess it's time to find out what's going on.

I swirled my arm and created a luminescent crystal of ice using Ice Beam, and stepped into the dark corridor.

"I can't see a thing." I muttered as I walked. "What the hell is going on?"

The crystal of ice didn't really help that much, it just let me see what was right in front of me.

"Hello?" I called out. "Rotor? Ratchet? Cobalion? Anyone there?"

No response; I was starting to get worried.

A shriek then sounded in front of me as I bumped into someone, causing me to shriek as well.

There was someone in front of me, a Fennekin holding a flame.

How did I miss him.

"Uh, sorry." We both said at the same time. "You scared me."

We both went quiet. I was confused of how this guy was a Fennekin still; he looked around my age and height; he should be a Braixen.

"Are you lost too?" I asked and he nodded. "Are we at the Swords of Justice?"

He looked at me and slightly shrugged. I could tell that he was just as confused as I was.

"I don't know." The fox said. "I woke up at the Swords of Justice, but have been wandering these dark halls for a few minutes now."

"Have you come across anyone else?" I asked.

He shook his head and I sighed.

"At the moment, I'm looking for my friend Keldeo."

Keldeo?!

"What's your name?" I asked.

Maybe he knew Ice too.

"My name is Ice, I just recently became a Swords of Justice member."

I nearly fell over, this guy was Ice?!

"I've been looking for you!" I said. "But I didn't think that you'd be so…"

"Small?" Ice answered. "Yeah, I get that a lot; Keldeo is the same size as me, he gets it too."

I mean no offense to this guy, but I kinda see why he was captured.

"I thought that all the Swords of Justice members were giants." I said and the two of us began to walk in the direction Ice came from. "How did you and Keldeo get in?"

"You see," The fox started. "Me and Kel-"

That statement was interrupted when the two of us had bumped into another person.

This time it was a blue colt with a red mane.

His source of light was his glowing horn.

"Keldeo!" Ice said and hugged his friend. "Thank Arceus you're alright."

"That makes two of u-" Keldeo halted as he looked at me. "Why is that Zangoose Green?"

Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that.

"Now's not the time." I answered. "I'm Aladar, and I've been searching for the two of you."

But I kinda forgot how exactly I was going to help them.

A loud bang in the distance then caught our attention.

Not hesitating, the three of us ran towards the sound.

"Come, my little swords." A voice echoed, just to make us halt.

That sounded like Tocaro.

"Should we go towards the sound?" Ice asked. "That sounded a lot like Tocaro."

That was a good question.

"What choice do we have?" Keldeo replied. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go."

Valid point.

"He is right, we can't really do anything else." I answered.

Uh oh, something was wrong; I couldn't feel my legs.

"Aladar!" The fox shouted. "Your legs, they're fading!"

I looked down and saw that he was right. But I also saw that their legs were fading as well.

"Your guys' too!" I shouted back.

xXOOOOOXx

"Wah!"

My eyes shot open too see that I was back at the Anti-Blade base; Michael's room to be exact.

I couldn't help but check my legs; I sighed in relief to see that they were still intact.

Part of me was glad that I was back; that was one strange dream.

I got out of the bed that I was in and fell to the floor.

"Stupid legs." I muttered. "Pins and Needles."

It took me a minute, but I eventually got up and made my way out of Michael's room and walked out into his living room, finding it empty.

"Where is he?" I asked myself.

The clock read four twenty-eight in the morning, shouldn't he be in bed?

I then made my way out of the apartment and stepped out into the well-lit hallway; my eyes needing to adjust to the sudden blast of light.

"I guess the lounge is the best place to look." I said and closed the door behind me. "I'm guessing that Michael must be at some meeting; there is no way that he would be up at this hour."

It only took me a few minutes to reach the lounge, but when I got there; I was stunned.

The place was packed, and almost everyone was gathered around an Xbox.

"Get him Michael! Beat that son of a bitch!" One of the people shouted.

"You can beat him Rotor!" Another person shouted. "You're almost there, beat him."

I managed to peak through the crowd; apparently Michael and Rotor were going at it at Soul Calibur.

Then all went silent as many people noticed me.

…

Well this was awkward.

"Aladar, you're awake." Michael said and paused the game.

It really felt nice to have him hug me; I was at least glad that he loved me still.

"How long was I out?" I asked, hugging the Nidoking back.

"You were out for three days Aladar." Mike stated. "That Solarbeam you used took a real toll on your body; you had me worried sick."

Oh…

"Sorry about that." I said. "I had no clue what came over me. I didn't mean to fire at you."

He just chuckled and stroked my back.

"No harm done; I'm just glad you're alright."

As I was hugging the larger male, I also noticed that Rotor was sneaking away.

"We'll catch up in a little bit; what is everyone doing in the lounge?" I asked. "And at this hour as well?"

Mike chuckled again.

"We're just celebrating; we were able to pull off another raid recently; one step closer to completing our goal."

That worried me a little.

"Rotor and I were-"

The poison-type went quiet since he noticed that Rotor was gone.

"Yeah, I saw him run off." I said with a sigh. "We're not really on good terms at the moment."

"Damn, I'm guessing that he's afraid because you know Solarbeam now." Michael said. "Well, at least we have a replacement for him."

Wait, me?

"You know how to play Soul Calibur right?"

Well, I did beat Rotor at it a few times.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at this game." I said with a smile. "Amy is my strong point."

That caused almost everyone in the room to laugh.

"Ha, you're good with a little girl, get real!"

That was Leaf; fire came to my eyes.

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" I asked the blue Zangoose. "Because I'll teach you not to underestimate the smaller people."

Leaf laughed at me again.

"Hand me that controller." The two of us said at the same time.

Whispers were then heard throughout the silence.

"You are so dead." He said and chose Nightmare.

"Now that we're done talking about ourselves." I replied and chose Amy.

I then noticed that people were pulling out money.

Wait, were they betting on us?

"Oh yeah," Leaf said and tossed me some sort of medal.

Soul Calibur champ, is what it read.

"Thanks," I replied. "You probably won't be needing it anymore."

_Five minutes later~_

There was a dead silence. I had just whipped Leaf's ass, leaving him in a state of disbelief.

"Thanks for the medal." I said and got up.

Time to go see Rotor.


	12. Rotor and Leaf

My heart was pounding, I can't believe that I'm doing this.

Thanks to Flare, I was able to find the location of Rotor's room, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to confront him.

"Keep it together Al," I said to myself. "There is no reason to let things get out of hand, just ask him a few questions and maybe make up."

My eyes then flashed yellow and I growled.

"Why should I do that? He was the one who set up Ice and Keldeo to be captured."

Let's just say that an internal conflict was going on at the moment; half of me wanted to know more about Rotor while the other half wanted to kill him.

"Can we just cooperate here?" I asked, feeling like an idiot for arguing with myself.

I then took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Go Away!"

That took me by surprise, I didn't think that Rotor would yell.

Unless he was losing at a game that is.

"Rotor?" I said. "Can I talk to you?"

I waited for a while, but he didn't reply.

"Rotor?"

My eyes then flashed yellow.

"Rotor, open this fucking door!" I shouted. "We need to talk!"

What was that?

I looked around me to see if there was anyone nearby, finding no one.

Was that me?

Still no reply.

My eyes flashed yellow again.

"That's it!"

With that statement, I felt my green marks starting to glow, a white light now making my arm glow.

This Solarbeam wasn't as strong as the ones I used a few days ago, but it was strong enough to blow down Rotor's door.

Oops…

"Uh…"

I had really no clue what I was doing when I stepped into the room of the sea lion, he was just sitting in a chair and looking out the window at the moon.

He looked very depressed, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Rotor…"

Yet again, there was nothing but silence.

"Can we…"

I had no clue where my voice went, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Can we… talk?" I finally managed to ask.

Rotor gave a soft chuckle, which I honestly didn't expect.

He then stood up and faced me.

I shuddered a little, his blue eyes looked dull and lifeless; nothing like the ones I saw when I first met him.

"What is there to talk about?" The water-type asked. "I'm actually surprised that you're not trying to kill me."

I blushed a little in embarrassment, but he did have a point.

"I can't believe that I let you down," He said and placed his hand on his forehead. "I didn't want you to be taken so soon, I didn't want you to be taken at all."

Uh-oh, my eyes flashed yellow again.

"Well what's the point of feeling sorry?" I asked. "If you were going to kidnap me anyway, why not sooner than later?"

Damn, what the hell was going on with me?!

I could tell that Rotor was shocked due to the look on his face. I wanted to say something else, but my mouth thought otherwise.

"I can't believe that I thought you were a good guy, even for a second!" I growled. "I should have known; I guess that it just happened to be a coincidence that you found me right after Michael left."

"I-I'm sorry." Rotor said.

That actually caught me off guard, I kinda expected him to lash at me or something. Instead, he looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to do it, but it's part of my job."

"Well you should be!" I yelled. "It's thanks to you that I'm in more of a confused mess than I used to be in!"

Rotor then turned around and his head sank.

I really didn't mean to be so harsh…

"You're also the reason why Keldeo and Ice are here, you're the reason why Terrakion is so mentally depressed due to Keldeo being gone. How do live with yourself knowing this?!"

Once again, why am I being so mean? I just couldn't control the words coming out of my mouth.

"Sometimes," The Samurott said and wiped away a few tears that had formed in his eyes. "I ask myself the same thing. I just don't know."

I couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Rotor, I guess he's been thinking about it a lot too.

"Came to seek your revenge now?" A voice asked, making me growl.

He was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

"Fuck off Leaf," I said. "I am in no mood for your shit right now."

The blue Zangoose just grinned and walked into the room.

"Don't mind me," He said, and to my surprise, kissed Rotor. "I was just checking up on my boyfriend."

My jaw hit the ground, there was no way…

"But feel free to continue your conversation."

"Rotor," I said in shock. "How does someone as sweet as you end up with a dick like this guy?" I asked.

No really, there was no way that these two could be dating.

"Jealous?" Leaf asked.

I also noticed that the sea lion had blushed a little.

My eyes then flashed yellow.

Not again.

"I don't even know what to say about that." I said. "I guess that's the reason why you didn't have a problem with me sleeping with you."

I then crossed my arms.

"But what do I care, at least you got one Zangoose that you can fuck."

My gaze then traveled to Leaf.

"And I guess that you two are perfect for eachother, I mean, you both didn't want me to be with Michael; because he is such a 'bad' man."

I noticed a few more tears were forming in Rotor's eyes.

What is wrong of me?

"You guys should just die."

That I really didn't expect myself to say.

"You're a traitor." I said and pointed a Rotor. "And you, are just a big dick." I said and pointed to Leaf.

What in the hell was I saying?

"That could be arranged."

The blue Zangoose then tossed my a knife that he pulled out of his belt.

"I'm sure that our little Rotor wouldn't mind if you ended his suffering."

I was shocked at that statement; did Leaf just really say that about Rotor?

Rotor wasn't looking at me; his head was drooped and tears were freely rolling down his face.

"You can't do it." The blue Zangoose said with a smirk. "You're too soft, you wouldn't-"

Leaf went silent soon after.

That's when it happened, I stabbed him right in the shoulder.

But it wasn't Rotor I stabbed, it was Leaf, who was now silent from shock.

But that silence didn't last…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

That was the sound that Leaf made when I ripped the knife out of his shoulder, a stream of blood now leaving his body.

"Leaf!" Rotor had shouted.

The last thing I expected was for Rotor to use Hydro Cannon on me, driving me out of his room. I think that left a few bruises on my body; that was some high-pressure water.

"Wow," Leaf said while clutching his bleeding arm. "I guess you do have some guts in you."

Once again, my eyes flashed yellow.

"But you won't when I'm done with you." I said back.

My claws glowed orange and I was about to jab the fuck out of this guy but was stopped when an orange sword had met my neck.

"Take one more step,"

Rotor was standing in front of Leaf, his Sacred sword in hand, the end of it lightly touching my neck.

"I really don't want to hurt you Al," The Samurott stated. "But if you try to harm him, I'll have no choice but to kill you."

The look on Rotor's face was almost scary, just how?

"Why Rotor?"

"Why what?" He replied.

I growled.

"Leaf just sold you for dead, and you are defending him?!" I said with rage and confusion. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I was now trembling. I really wanted to know what was going on in that guy's head.

"I love him!" The water-type stated. "There shouldn't be any other reason."

Yeah right…

"It's just that I feel like it's my job to protect you from the real threat of the Anti-blades." Is what I replied with, quoting Rotor's words that he said to me back at the Swords of Justice Guild. "That's what you told me back at the guild."

Rotor's expression changed from angry to anguish.

"Remember when we were playing Amnesia? When you pointed out that large scar on your chest, as well as those other marks?" I asked. "I didn't really notice it until now, but after what I just witnessed, those marks didn't come from a sword, they were claw marks!"

Rotor was taken aback from this, and I also saw a little glint in Leaf's eye.

"He's been abusing you! Hasn't he?!"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome." The Zangoose behind the Water-type said.

"You shut up!" I replied. "I think maybe it's time for me to protect you from him!"

"He's right." Rotor said, ignoring my comment. "It's about time that you leave now."

Rotor and the blue Zangoose then walked out of the room, I was guessing that they were heading to Leaf's room due to Rotor's broken door.

"I used to think that you were a warrior!" I shouted as the couple walked down the hallway and out of sight. "You're nothing but a coward!"

I really didn't know why but tears were now rolling down my face.

If this was true betrayal, then I really didn't want to be here anymore.

"Find Keldeo and Ice, convince Mike to leave this place." I said to myself, wiping away my tears. "And most importantly, get the fuck out of here."

That was now my goal, but how on Earth was I going to pull this off?

A small beeping noise had interrupted my thoughts. It took me a minute to find where the source of the noise, but it was coming from my Redclaw pin.

"All Redclaws report!" A voice from the pin commanded.

Apparently this thing was also some sort of communication device.

"Swords of Justice have requested our help to locate the Anti-Blades."

Well that was surprisingly convenient.

I then noticed two small buttons to the side that read "Signal" and "Contact".

I could send them a signal of where I was!

I hope I don't regret this.

"Green Zangoose reporting an SOS, sending coordinates of the Anti-Blade base, over!" I said into the pin, then pushing the signal button.

Just as that happened, I was grabbed from behind.

"I knew that you turn traitor."

Shit, that was Tocaro.


	13. A Trip Through Time

**Chapter 13 huh? I just want to say thanks for the support.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

"This sucks…" I muttered to myself.

At the moment, I was stuck in a cage, typical… At least I got a bed.

I then began to poke at the collar around my neck; I really hated this thing.

"Stop messing with it." Michael said with arms crossed. "I really don't want you to get into anymore trouble."

Did I mention that I had to be watched by Michael at all times?

"Michael, can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

This probably wasn't the best time to ask.

"Unless it's fucking you with no lube," The Nidoking started with a grunt. "Than no, you cannot."

Yeah, he was still angry at me.

"Come on, hear me out." I said.

Michael then sighed and turned to face me.

"Fine, what is it?" He asked.

"Could you help me get out of here?" I asked, putting my hands together and tried to look cute.

Mike just growed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Just why would I do that?" He asked. "I need to keep watch over you while everyone else packs up for the big move."

Big move?

"Big move?" I said and tilted my head. "What big move?"

"The one that was scheduled due to your reckless actions." He answered. "I really don't understand why you signaled the other guild, I thought you were happy."

The guilt began to well up inside of me after that statement.

"It was Rotor wasn't it?" He said with another sigh. "He put you too much on edge, didn't he?"

It wasn't a lie, but it was more of Leaf's fault that I reacted.

"I'm going to make sure that Leaf doesn't lay another hand on him." I said and crossed my arms too. "I also want to save you too."

The Nidoking then raised one of his brows.

"Save me from what?"

"From yourself." I stated. "If you just help me and maybe serve some time, I'm sure tha-"

"Shut up!" Michael interrupted. "I don't want to be saved, I don't need to be!"

His yelling caught me off guard, and actually hurt my feelings a little.

"I don't regret any of the decisions I made kid; I don't want to go back the Swords of Justice!"

Buy why?

"Why not?" I asked. "You used to be a good guy, what changed?"

The poison-type sighed again.

"Your dad didn't like me, a few years ago when I met him, we got into a big fight and he didn't want me anywhere near you." He explained. "I just got angry and couldn't play the good guy anymore."

Oh, I guess that's a reason, but it shouldn't have driven him to become an Anti-Blade.

Wait…

"I'm really sorry Leaf." He muttered.

Come again?

"So you know who I am too…" I said with a sigh. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is keeping secrets."

I would like to note the look on Mike's face that told me that he had said something that he shouldn't have, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"Can you at least tell me who my dad is?" I asked. "I'm going to need to know who he is; he must be worried sick about me."

Mike turned away from me and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said. "But I can't. I really wish you could understand."

"Well so do I!" I shouted. "It's just so wrong to live in a place where everyone knows who you are and you don't; it's just not fair!"

The tears were beginning to form in my eyes again.

"The only person I trust in this place is you, but even you aren't telling me the truth."

Mike didn't look at me, but I knew he was listening.

"I'm not even sure if you loved me."

That got his attention, he turned and looked at me.

"Of course I love you." He said and reached into the cage and pulled me close to him. "I really want to tell you everything, but I can't, you wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Yes, I can!" I replied and looked into his eyes. "I can take anything you tell me!"

The Nidoking then sighed.

"Alright, but I'm only telling you who your dad is; I could get into some serious trouble, and you would too."

My eyes lit up; finally some information of who I am!

"Your father was a good man, a Blaziken by the name of Kicks." He started.

A Blaziken?

I then remembered the feeling I had when I bumped into that Blaziken the other day.

Was that Kicks?

"Before I became interested in you, the two of us were mutual friends; I had nothing bad to say about him." Mike said with a sigh. "He actually used to be one of my mentors."

Mentor?

"I didn't have him often, but we got along when I did." He continued. "I met you one day, but he just got too protective of you before I could get to know you. The rest is history."

That made me a little sad, I guess Dad got a little out of hand.

"I would suggest you get some rest now, I've said enough."

Rest?

"I'm not tired." I said. "Why do I need rest?"

Michael then brought his mouth close to my ear.

"I want to get some packing done." He whispered. "If they think you are sleeping, then I won't have to watch you."

I smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later then." I whispered and he kissed me back.

"I love you." We both whispered at the same time.

I then took the place under the covers of the bed.

Well, pretending sleep shouldn't be hard right?

Wrong!

I accidently fell asleep a few minutes after my head hit the pillow.

xXOOOOOXx

"Ugh…"

_Was I moved again?_ That's what I thought when I noticed that I was no longer in the cage, let alone a bed; I was lying on the middle of what looked like a bedroom floor.

Where was I?

I then looked at my body; it looked like I was a ghost.

"Leaf, time for school!" I heard someone yell.

Leaf?

I jumped a little when the door opened and a Blaziken stepped into the room with me.

"Leaf?" He said, completely disregarding me.

A little groan from behind me made me turn around.

A blue shiny Zangoose was in the bed behind me.

"But Dad." The Zangoose groaned. "I don't want to go."

Was that Leaf? But he looked younger.

"The kids there are jerks." The young Zangoose said. "I don't know what their problem is."

I guess that they couldn't see me.

The Blaziken chuckled and took a seat next to the groggy Zangoose.

Hold on, was Leaf's father also a Blaziken?

"You shouldn't worry about what others think of you son." The fire-type said and pat Leaf's head. "Besides, they're probably all jealous of how cool you are."

I will say though, seeing Leaf smile without it being an evil one was kind of strange.

"As if," Leaf replied. "Why did my marks have to be blue?"

"Because Arceus is a bitch sometimes." The Blaziken said with a smile. "It's just the way he works, but it makes you special."

I wouldn't say that I was confused, but I wondered where I was, as well as why I'm here. This wasn't the Anti-Blade base, and Leaf looked like he was eight.

Was I in the past?

"But why am I in Leaf's past?" I asked myself.

This was very strange, did Leaf and I have some sort of connection? I mean, we both have a Blaziken for a father.

"I'm sure that your guess is correct."

I nearly fell over when I saw the figure next to me.

This guy looked a lot different than all of the pokemon that I had encountered; his fur was pure white, he had eyes that shone a peculiar color of both red and yellow, he was wearing a formal looking black tuxedo, and he also had two weird looking arch-like things coming from his back.

Okay… Who in Arceus' name is this guy?

"My name is Arceus." He said.

I rolled my eyes. As if Arceus looked like him.

"Have you ever seen me before?" He asked, crossing his arms.

My ears shot up.

Was he reading my mind?!

"That's what I thought." He replied.

All of a sudden dirty thoughts about Michael and Turbo came to my mind. Both of them penetrating me with their large "tools" of pleasure.

"I see you have a bit of a fetish for bulky males." Arceus said with a chuckle.

Why do you do this to me brain, Why?!

"But for now, I'll ignore that. I have more important things to talk to you about."

There was no doubt about it now; this guy was Arceus. But he looked so… normal. I kinda thought that he would be some radiant warrior in silver armor.

"Sorry to disappoint you kid," The god replied. "But I'm just an ordinary man."

"Will you stop reading my mind?" I asked, blushing. "It's kinda invading my privacy."

He just shrugged.

I just thought that it was time to ignore him now; After all, he has been making my life a mangled mess, and went back to the scene between Leaf and his father.

"Do I have to go to school?" Leaf asked. "Can't we just stay home and do some father-son bonding stuff?"

The Blaziken laughed and hugged the young shiny.

"If I didn't promise your mother that I would raise you well, I would have almost said yes." The fire-type said and the Zangoose chuckled.

Wow, how could this guy be Leaf's dad? He is nothing like that asshole.

"Quite the opposite actually." Arceus added. "But the others were too hard on him."

The next thing I knew, the scene had completely changed to one where Leaf was sitting in a seat with his arms crossed, the place looked like an office, and Leaf also looked a bit older.

My ears shot up at what I saw next.

"Leaf,"

A Zoroark's head popped out of one of the doors.

Is that Tocaro?!

"May I have a word with you?"

Uh-oh, this can't be good.

As Leaf grumbled and stepped into the room with Tocaro, I followed him in there.

"Listen Tocaro," The blue Zangoose started. "I didn't start that fight, and whatever you-"

"I understand that you didn't start that fight." The dark-type interrupted. "In fact, I know that they only pick on you because of your marks."

Leaf looked surprised.

"You see," Arceus said, startling me because I had forgotten that he was still here. "Leaf was always the target of everyone because he was a shiny; he never had any friends."

That had almost made me feel bad, but I guess that every asshole has a story behind him.

"You, believe me?" Leaf asked. "Well that's a first." He then muttered.

Leaf wasn't looking, but I saw that evil smile flash from Tocaro's face as he put his hand on Leaf's shoulder.

"I actually wanted to tell you that there is a way that you could get away from all of those people."

Leaf's interest perked at that statement.

"Have you ever heard of the group called the Anti-Blades?" Tocaro asked. "I have seen your fighting skills, and they could use someone like you."

I was just as surprised as Leaf was. I could tell that he knew who these guys were.

"Wait, aren't they a group of criminals?" I heard him ask. "Why would I do that? And why are you asking me that?"

Tocaro then revealed that grin he was known for.

"Well, the two of us have common interest." Tocaro answered. "More rights for Shinies, and revenge."

"Revenge huh?" Leaf said and crossed his arms. "Well you got that right."

What the hell was Leaf doing, shaking hands with Tocaro?

"He was taking an opportunity," Arceus answered, startling me again. "He was fueled by rage. Not his best decision, but it was one that he didn't want to pass up."

That made me think, not that I haven't been already, but more than I was already.

"Arceus, how old was Leaf when this happened?" I asked.

There was no way that this could have been that long ago.

"Leaf was twelve when he joined the Anti-Blades."

No way…

The scene suddenly changed again, this time it was back at Leaf's room, and my heart sank at the sight I was seeing.

It was Leaf's father, who was sleeping on his bed, surrounded by a bunch of empty beer cans. My guess was that he was drinking himself from depression.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

This also made me worry about my dad; how was he faring?

"Leaf left without a word, four years ago, this is the present." The god answered, then looked at me. "I bet you are wondering why I'm showing you all of this."

To be honest, I had never thought of why.

"I didn't think that it would be me to tell you this, but you are not of my blood."

I tilted my head a little; what was that supposed to mean?

"It's time for you to learn of who you truly are."


	14. Grass beats Water, Poison beats Grass

**I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that almost all of you were waiting for this chapter. I'm just going to say enjoy. I've been practicing writing this stuff and I think I'm starting to get the hang of it.**

**Pokémon is not mine, otherwise Pokémon Mystery Dungeons would not be rated E for everyone.**

I was so lost.

When I woke up back at the Anti-Blade base, Arceus was nowhere to be seen, and I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

I was so close to finding out who I was.

But at the moment I wasn't thinking about that; I was more focused on the fact that Rotor was watching me instead of Michael, and the awkward silence between us was deafening.

"So," I started. "Do you know what Leaf is doing right now?"

"Packing." The Samurott quickly replied, grunting a little. "And probably cleaning his shoulder."

Okay, obviously he didn't want to talk to me.

Next strategy.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Kicks?"

I noticed that Rotor's body went tense after that question.

Jackpot.

"Uh, no, I don't." The water-type said, obviously lying. "I've never met a Blaziken by that name."

I grinned, maybe Arceus was right, my answers were to come soon.

"I never said he was a Blaziken."

I couldn't help but laugh at the blush that was on the sea-lion's face. He had just fallen into my trap.

Now to get my answers.

"You know my dad, don't you?" I said with a chuckle.

"Kicks and I have never met!" He quickly said.

I did my best not to look surprised, but I was. To be honest, I was going to have a conversation about Leaf, but like I said: I guess that I was going to be getting my answers.

But Still, did he just say that Kicks was my dad? Does that mean Leaf and I have a connection?

"Oh Arceus…" I heard the Samurott mutter. "Leaf is going to kill me…"

I know that I'm going to regret this later, but it was time to make him spill the beans; Leaf style.

This time I let my eyes flash yellow.

"Leaf will be the least of your problems if you don't tell me what I want to know." I growled and grabbed Rotor by the collar of his shirt.

I had yet to see a level of fear such as the one that was written on Rotor's face. I knew this was the result of Leaf, and using it to my advantage made me no better than him, but I had no choice at this point.

"A-Al, y-your eyes…"

"Tell me what I want to know, and I'll let go of you." I said, an evil chuckle leaving my lips. "And if you don't, I'll have to hurt you."

"Bu-but what y-your collar?"

I really didn't like to see Rotor tremble the way he was now.

"You… you'll just hurt yourself."

"I'm part grass." I replied. "It'll hurt you a lot more than me."

Damn, he must really care about me; considering the fact that I'm threatening to hurt him. Is this why Leaf uses him?

"Who am I?" I asked. "Tell me!"

Tears were streaming down the sea lion's face, that was the last straw; I couldn't do this, so I let go of Rotor and fell to my knees, tears now streaming down my face.

How could I have stooped so low, I'm not Leaf, what is wrong with me?

"Leaf," The Samurott said and brought me to his chest. "Please don't cry; I can't stand it when you do."

"I'm so sorry!" I said and hugged Rotor. "I didn't mean what I said, I just…"

I couldn't even finish that sentence, I just broke down. I wanted answers, but why did I have to resort to hurting someone who was being hurt enough?

I really am no different than Leaf.

I don't know how long the two of us stood there crying in each other's arms, but it was almost comical when Michael returned.

"Umm, am I interrupting something?" The Nidoking asked, confused. "I can come back later."

"Oh, uh, sorry." The water-type said, a deep blush on both of our faces. "I'll be off."

Rotor took a minute and got up to leave; I was actually kinda sad to see him leave though.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked.

"Nothing important." I replied. "Just talking."

The Nidoking chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You two are crybabies." He said, earning another deep blush from yours truly.

"Well at least the two of us have hearts." I replied, crossing my arms.

Then Michael went over to the door, closed it and locked it.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you in there." Mike said and unlocked the cage to enter. "It's about time that we spent some quality time together."

Uh-oh, I knew what was coming next.

"No." I simply said. "It's not gonna happen, at least not now."

"Oh come on." Michael replied. "I've been waiting too long, I haven't jacked off since you've gotten here, and I desperately need to fill you with my seed."

Okay, did not need to know that.

But the thought made me a little aroused.

"I know you want it." The Nidoking said, slipping out of his shirt to reveal those abs that I loved so much. "I'll let you take off my boxers."

Well, the idea of stalling was now gone, along with Michael's pants, revealing those black boxers that did nothing to hide his erection.

Now I was horny. Michael's musk was radiating out of his body, and I no longer had control over mine.

"Let me help you with that."

The Nidoking then slid his arms under my shirt, removing it with a gentle swish, then went down to my pants and did the same.

Now that both of us were in our boxers, Michael crawled on top of me and grinded our crotches together.

I could no longer hold in the moans that resided in my throat.

Speaking of, that's where Michael's tongue was moment, while his hands were in my boxers, stroking my erect penis while pulling my briefs away.

"Hu-hold on." I managed to say when I pulled away, shaking from anxiety. "Are we gonna… all the way?" I asked. "It's just, I-I've never done this before."

Michael smiled and stroked the back of my head.

Man was he handsome.

"I'll be gentle." He said and kissed my forehead. "But just let me lead."

I nodded and he pressed down on my head, guiding me to his boxers, which held his foot-long cock.

Here goes nothing.

As soon as I lowered his boxers, the cock sprung out and the rush of musk flew directly into my nose; it felt like I was intoxicated when I knew I wasn't, and when Mike used those bulky legs of his to kick away the boxers on his legs… man, all I could do was shudder in anticipation while pre was already running out of my cock.

"Whatcha waitin' for little buddy?" He asked, stroking the back of my head while my nose was only an inch away from his massive cock. "I want that pretty little mouth of yours to satisfy this monster I like to call my cock."

If I didn't mention yet, my cheeks were on fire.

Michael let out a satisfying moan as I slid his cock into my mouth, and I got to work licking the sides of his cock while sucking the head. I really wanted to pleasure the Nidoking, but this guy was bigger than Turbo.

Speaking of, I should probably thank him later for the practice run.

I only had about half of Michael's cock in my mouth, so I needed to pleasure him while slowly adjusting to his size so I could get all of him in me.

"Ugh… Al…"

Michael's moans were like music, and I wanted more, this made an idea come to mind.

I slowly removed his throbbing length from my mouth and just lightly licked the sides, teasing him.

This should work.

"Ugh, s-stop that…" The older male commanded.

But I didn't, I just continued to lick the Nidoking's fleshy piece of meat, tasting the pre that was now leaking while staring up at him.

"Oh, I see now." Mike said and placed his hands behind my head. "You need a little help don't you? You're a kinky little Zangoose, you know that?"

Well that was easy, but I hope I didn't bite off more than I could chew.

Or in this case swallow.

Michael didn't hesitate to ram his whole length down my throat; I gagged a little and it became harder to breath, but this is what I wanted, and it was probably the only way I could fit all of it in my mouth.

I choked out a few moans when Mike slowly pulled his cock out of my mouth, just to ram it back in. All the while I clenched my lips and stroked his cock with my tongue.

Neither of us said a word. Michael continued to moan while he thrusted in and out of my mouth, and judging by how much he was drooling; I knew he was close.

It wasn't until the Nidoking shoved his cock so far into my mouth that my nose had met his pubic hair, did I know that he was cumming. It was also the feeling of the poison-type's cum shooting down my throat, which kinda disappointed me because I couldn't taste all of it, but I guess it's a drawback to having a boyfriend with a massive cock.

"I'm not done yet." He groaned as the cock was pulled out of my mouth, a wet, sticky trail following, as well as my ability to breath becoming easier. "Get on all fours." He demanded, and I obeyed.

His large hands grabbed my hips, and I felt the tip of his cock touch my virgin asshole.

"I don't need to tell you, but this is going to hurt."

That was true, especially because we were only using my saliva and his cum for lube.

"Just tell me when it hurts, I'll stop."

I was really glad that he would do that for me.

My breath went heavy as I felt the tip of his cock penetrate me, and an intense pain followed.

"Agh, Micheal, stop!" I nearly shouted, and he immediately halted and rubbed the top of my head.

My whole body was shaking at this point; more than usual, but I didn't want to stop; I just needed to get adjusted to his size.

"If it's too much, we can stop if you want." He said and I shook my head.

"No," I replied. "I want this. It's just that… you're really big."

I actually felt a little embarrassed saying that, but Mike just chuckled and continued to stroke my head.

"Alright," He said. "You ready?"

With a nod, the older male continued to insert his length into me, he stopped a few more times when I asked him to, but it wasn't long until he was all the way in me.

"There we go." He said and I grunted, both from pain and mild pleasure.

It actually felt a lot better when all of his length was in me; it made adjusting to his size a lot easier, but I was bleeding a little due to the tightness.

A large moan left my mouth as Michael's cock slowly left my asshole.

"Mike… that's…"

I couldn't finish that sentence; my tongue had left my mouth and was limp due to the feeling of Michael slowly humping me; his hot cock grinding my flesh.

"You like this don't you." The Nidoking moaned as he scratched the side of my ear. "I will have to say though, you have one fine ass."

I was already blushing, but I felt even warmer after he said that.

Michael continued to pound his cock into me, his pace getting faster, and thrust deeper. All my pain was gone at the moment; all I could do was moan with my mate as I submitted to him.

I don't know how long we were there, but I eventually changed positions and got onto my back.

That seemed to satisfy him.

The two of us locked lips and kissed passionately; my toes clenched, and so were his.

This was it.

I was silent when I came onto my chest, but Michael let out a mighty roar when he released his seed into my ass; streams of cum leaking out of me as that cum was replaced with the rest of the globs that came out of the muscled man.

My whole body felt numb at this point. Michael's cum was radiating a strong heat within me, and it only got hotter when he pulled out of me and laid beside me, panting.

Everything after that was a blur. It was actually no surprise that I fell asleep due to exhaustion, but I didn't care.

The last thing I knew, Michael had wrapped his arms around me, and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you... Aladar"

**So there you have it. Good? Not Good? What do you think?**

**If you guys are looking for some slash stuff, feel free to check out my friend Otakustar of Animeclan's story "Welcome to Legendary High School". Let's just say that her most recent chapter includes a familiar Zangoose and his Nidoking Biology teacher.**


	15. It's Time I've Turned Over a New Leaf

**I really didn't expect to update this so soon; this chapter is kinda important.**

**Pokémon isn't mine.**

I don't know when I woke up, only that it was dark outside when I did; I knew this because I was sitting down in a car.

"You're awake…"

I stretched a little and saw that Michael was sitting in the drivers seat, but what I didn't expect was to see Ice and Keldeo in the back seats; both awake if I may add.

"Ice, Keldeo!" I said, highly surprised.

This was weird, what are they doing here, and where is here exactly?

"Aladar!" Both the colt and the fox said in union.

I knew meeting them wasn't just a dream.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

I was honestly confused. Why was Ice and Keldeo in Michael's car, and why weren't we with the other Anti-Blades right now?

"Ray Town is about a day's walk from here." The Nidoking said and handed me an envelope. "Walk in the opposite direction I drive, and promise me one thing."

Wait, what was going on?

"Never look back." He said, and hugged me tightly. "Everything you need to know is in the letter. I can't hold on to you anymore."

"Wha-What do you mean?" I asked, my heart starting to beat faster.

He, he wasn't leaving me… Was he?

"Mike, I-I don't want to leave you."

Tears had began to form in my eyes; how could this have happened?

Keldeo and Ice had then left the car, leaving me with Michael.

"I have to set you free." He said, tears now rolling down his face. "I hope you forgive me someday."

"Why don't you just come with us?" I asked. "We'll face whatever happens together, and I don't care if I need to visit you in a prison cell for everyday for the rest of my life! Just don't leave me!"

The Nidoking wiped away some of my tears, and let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Thank you Aladar." He said and lightly kissed my forehead. "I'll never forget you."

I embraced him one last time; I knew I had to do, but I really didn't want to do it.

With a sigh and a nod I opened the door beside me, left the vehicle, and stood beside Ice and Keldeo. Mike and I exchanged a small smile, possibly for the last time.

"I love you." I said, doing my best to not cry.

I had to be strong.

Without a word, Michael closed the car door, and sped off into the distance, leaving me with the two teen pokemon.

"You alright?" Ice asked, and I nodded; my two new friends now hugging me.

I chuckled, wiping away any remaining tears, then looked at the envelope that Mike left me, not hesitating to open it.

There was a TM inside of it, as well as a letter; I started by pulling out the letter first.

"Dear Aladar," It started. "If you are reading this, then that means that the two of us have parted ways by now."

Resisting the pang of sadness that began to well up in my stomach, I continued reading.

"I wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn't do it in person, so I wrote this letter. I'm just going to be blunt and say it; you are a clone, not a real person."

That startled us.

If I didn't mention yet, Keldeo and Ice were reading it too.

"Tocaro wanted to create more shiny pokemon in the world, so he and a bunch of his scientist created a cloning machine. His first test if you didn't know, was you, and you probably guessed that it was Leaf's Dna that was used."

Surprisingly, I was only moderately surprised at this; I guess it was all of the subtle hints that I've been picking up lately.

"You may not have noticed, but Tocaro himself is a shiny."

Now that caught me off-guard, I guess that's why he favors Leaf.

"There was a bit of an incident when we first tried out the machine, and it turned out that some pine needles were stuck in the Dna sample, and that was probably the cause of you being part grass-type."

The whole incident started with pine needles, that's kinda sad actually.

"I've always loved Leaf, but then you came along. I remember taking you outside for the first time; you were just a mindless shell at the moment, but you clung onto my hand as if you were going to fall after every step."

Once again, I needed to take a second to not cry again.

"We were ambushed by a group of bandits; I lost you, and I needed help to find you, that's why I had Leo and Hax when I found you in that cage. Rotor was also with me, but I told him to keep lookout." I continued to read, slightly nodding as I read. "When I found you in the cage, there was light in your eyes. I knew that you had come to, but you didn't seem to recognize me."

I then turned the page around and continued to read the writing on the back.

"It was all a setup, Rotor finding you and all, but I was afraid that it would be a long time until I saw you again; the first time I kissed you, I never wanted that moment to end, and last night; I wouldn't mind a repeat performance."

I chuckled a little at that.

"What did you do with Michael last night?" The colt beside asked.

Ice then nudged him.

"The same thing Terrakion did to you when we first joined the Swords of Justice." The fox replied, getting Kel to blush, and me to laugh little.

"I don't want you to worry about me; I'm leaving the Anti-Blades for good, and heading off the radar for a while. I want to become a better person, and if we meet again, maybe we could start over." I continued to read.

A soft smile was planted on my face; I guess we might meet again.

"But don't wait for me," I read, and I kinda knew what was coming next; something that Michael would say. "I want you to move on, and I know that you'll find a man who will make you happy, and I know you'll do the same for him."

I then noticed that there were dried tear stains on the paper that I didn't see before.

"Love, Michael."

The urge to cry was rising again, but I still did my best to stay strong.

"Hey, there's something else written at the bottom." Ice stated.

The fire-type was right, there were two notes scribbled at the bottom of the page.

"The Tm I left for you is Sacred Sword," I read. "Sorry if the disk is crappy, I transferred the move on there from my own power, I was surprised that the disk didn't break from the power; it's a special SOJ move after all."

I looked at the disk; he was right, it looked like it would break after one use.

"I don't need the move anymore, and I feel like you'll make better use of it that I did."

I then looked a little lower and read the second note; this one was definitely more important.

"Rotor is heading back to the Swords of Justice tonight, tell no one of his crimes, and don't let him return to the Anti-Blades. He's a good person, and shouldn't have to be put under the pressure he is under there."

That was the end of the note.

I looked at both Keldeo and Ice, who were both doing the motion of sealing their lips and throwing away a key, meaning that they were going to keep Rotor's secret.

"Thanks guys." I said with a smile, then looked at the broken disk.

The disk flashed and shattered to pieces as I absorbed the power that it contained. After doing that, six balls of light appeared in front of me, the six colors representing the moves I knew.

I tapped on the orange ball that represented Close Combat, and the orange ball that represented Sacred Sword took its place.

"Yeah!" Keldeo said and create a sword in his hand. "Trio Knights!"

Trio Knights?

I also noticed that Keldeo's sword wasn't orange like the rest; it was blue.

"Kel," Ice said and created and sword in his hand too; his was red. "You didn't even ask if he wanted to make a group."

I guess that it was my turn.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling my new power flow through my right arm, then taking the form of a green rapier, just like Ice and Keldeo.

"We're different." I said. "Not only are we the smallest in the guild, but our swords aren't orange; it's only logical that we stick together."

The three of us then held up our swords.

"Trio Knights!" We all shouted at the same time.

xXOOOOOXx

"Are we there yet?" Keldeo asked. "We've been walking for like, ever."

He was right, we had been walking for a while, not that we were tired, just bored.

Well, at least they were; I had a lot on my mind.

The sound of a car in the distance caused the three of us to sigh in relief; someone was finally taking this road.

The three of us then turned around and noticed that the car was speeding.

That driver… It couldn't be…

Oh no.

"Guys," I said with a small sigh. "We have company."

The car came to screeching halt as it pulled up next to us.

It wasn't any of the Anti-Blades, thank Arceus, but instead, it was Toxic and his two friends.

"Well look what we have here," The serpent said and grinned. "The green Zangoose, and the two missing swords."

"Toxic, it's me." I said and swirled a few rocks around. "Can we not fight, and could you give us a ride into town?"

It took a minute, but I noticed him flinch when he recognized me.

"No!" He said and I frowned.

"Oh come on," I replied. "I've been through Hell for the past week."

Keldeo then stood in front of me.

"Can I use your Holo-Caster?" The colt asked.

Toxic was a little confused, but handed the colt his Holo-Caster.

"I'm calling Terrakion to give us a ride." He said and dialed a few numbers. "Yeah, is Terrakion there? What do you mean, who is this? It's Keldeo!"

Looks like Kel was talking to someone he didn't know.

"You want me to turn on the projection, Okay."

The colt then tapped one of the buttons, and the image of a large Swampert appeared

"Okay, you're on speaker now."

"Good, now tell me why you need Terrakion."

My ears shot up, that was Turbo!

"Turbo!" I shouted and turned the projection towards me. "It's me, Aladar! Me, Kel, and Ice are stranded a few miles south of Ray Town; we need a ride!"

"Al. you're alright!" The older male said. "Hold on, I'll be there soon!"

"Bring Terrakion!" Kel added before the hologram disappeared.

**Turning Over a New Leaf, a song by Mandopony (Don't let the artist's name fool you.) Such a sweet song that helped me write this chapter.**


	16. Decision Time!

**I present to you, a short chapter. Read the bottom A/N**

**Pokémon, not mine**

**Anyway...**

Let's just say that the ride back to the town was pretty interesting.

It started when Terrakion and Turbo had found us at the side of the road. Terrakion and Keldeo pretty much sobbed in each other's arms for about an hour, Ice and I had hugged the large Swampert, who had nearly crushed us with a hug that could crush a boulder.

Right now, the five of us were heading back to Ray Town; Me and Ice were in Turbo's car, while Keldeo was in Terrakion's car behind us. Turbo and I were chatting when we noticed that Ice had pulled a strange stone from his pocket.

A sigh also followed.

"Is that a mega stone?" I asked, examining the stone that looked identical to the one Turbo was wearing. "Yeah, that is a mega stone."

Ice chuckled and put the stone back in his pocket.

"Aggronite." The fox said. "I snatched it from Tocaro, and was going to give it to a guy I knew."

Hold on, wasn't there an Aggron at the Anti-Blade base?

"There was this Aggron named Zero." Ice said with another sigh. "He just a janitor, but he visited me everyday at my cell."

It looked the fire-type was going to cry, but he managed to turn it into a sad chuckle.

"He always snuck me some food, well, at least good food. When he wasn't working, he was always talking with me; I never told him, but I really liked him, and I didn't feel that it was right that Tocaro was hiding something like this from him."

"Well," Turbo interrupted. "This guy was a janitor right, and not a fighter?"

The fox nodded.

"Using a Mega Stone requires a lot of intense training; just giving it to him isn't going to mean that he will be able to use it." The older male explained. "That must explain why Tocaro didn't give it to him."

Ice's ears dropped at the sentence.

"Why don't I hold onto that for you?"

Ice was about to hand Turbo the stone, but I smacked the fox's hand away.

"No Turbo," I said. "I'm no Mega Evolution specialist, but I know that Mega Evolution is more than just how strong a person is."

No offence to Turbo, but he couldn't just ask Ice to give one of his most prized possessions away.

"I did read that powerful emotions and bonds between people can unleash the power of Mega Evolution. I also heard it from Soundwave."

The Swampert just kept looking at the road.

"Sorry about that," He said with a sigh. "I guess that you're right; there are many ways to unlock the power of Mega Evolution."

There was then an awkward silence between the three of us.

"Hey Al?" Turbo said, breaking the silence. "Didn't you say that there was some Aggronite out there the first day you arrived at the guild?"

It took me a second to remember, but he was right.

I guess that it was just some nostalgia.

"I wonder if I'll ever see him again?" I heard Ice mutter.

"Of course you will." I said. "If I learned anything from Michael, it's that somehow the bad guy makes drastic acts of good if he wants to redeem himself."

Seriously, Michael let us free, told me the truth of my life, told us Tocaro's plan, and left the Anti-Blades to work on become a better person.

What more can one guy do?

"I'm not saying that Zero is a bad guy, but who knows what he'll do if he shares your feelings." I said, trying to think positive. "Just think of what Michael has done."

Ice nodded and smiled a little.

"You're right." He said. "I'm sure we'll meet again; I should also be glad that I'll be seeing my mom again; she must have been worried sick."

My ears shot up when he said that; I had totally forgotten about my dad!

But another thing came to mind, I couldn't just walk up to him and say, "Hey, I'm your new son, good to see you." I needed a way to get to know him on a personal level, that way I can tell him at the right time.

But how do I do that?

Ray Town was now in sight, and I saw a car in the distance, and what looked like a field of really tall grass, as well as a certain Blaziken, who looked like was taking a nap.

Well isn't that convenient.

I guess that heading there sometime would help.

xXOOOOOXx

Ray Town was as busy as ever, but I bolted from Turbo's car right into the Swords of Justice guild. Just as I was about to hit the elevator button, Someone had grabbed my arm.

And this was followed by a smack to the head with a Ratchet.

"You idiot!"

I was then embraced by the large canine.

"You went and got yourself captured, leaving me with all of these idiots!"

Well, I guess that's a way that I can know that I was missed.

"You need a checkup." Ratchet said and dragged me away from the elevator. "Who knows what those Anti-Blades did to you."

"I'm fine Ratchet." I said and freed myself from his grasp. "I need to check up on Rotor."

That statement was met with another smack to the head.

"That can wait; I also need to tell you something." The canine said and motioned me to follow him. "I ran some tests on your blood, and I'm sure you'll be shocked to hear this."

I then followed Ratchet to his lab, where he was typing something on his computer.

"Have you ever met someone by the name of Leaf?" He asked, catching me off-guard a little. "I did a ID test on your blood, and this random blue Zangoose appeared on the monitor instead of you."

"Actually," I replied. "I met him at the Anti-Blade base. What an asshole."

He looked at me, and I pulled out the letter that Michael wrote me from my pocket, and handed it to the medic.

"You might want to read this."

Ratchet took a minute to look over the letter, and pulled out one of his "infamous scolding tools", and I'm sure you know what happened next, considering the fact that I was rubbing the little bump that had appeared on my head once again.

"What did I do this time?" I asked.

"Now I have to test you for Aids," He answered. "From Michael of all people!"

I was actually surprised that it was the first thing he decided to lecture me about.

"Did you at least use a condom?" He asked, making me blush a little. "Having unsafe sex with a poison-type is really dangerous."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a Zangoose with Immunity," I answered. "I don't need to worry about getting STDs."

Once again, the ratchet met my head, but this time I knew that it was because he knew I was right."

On to more important matters…

"I'm a clone." I said. "Leaf was my original."

Ratchet was silent; my guess was that he was thinking. Not that I would blame him, I myself am still a bit confused.

"I'll have to take this letter to Cobalion." The fire-type said and I nodded. "I'll have to give you your check up later. For now, you can go about your day; just make sure to stay out of trouble."

Okay, time to see Rotor.

I had just hopped off the operation table and was about to leave.

"One more thing,"

I halted and looked at Ratchet.

"Leaf has been missing for four years." He said, then looked at me with a different look than he has given me since I've met him. "When I found out about your blood; I contacted his father, and told him about this."

That made me freeze.

Anticipation filled my body; did Kicks already know about me?

"His father is a Blaziken by the name of Kicks, and I'm sure that he'll want to meet you."

Ratchet then wrote something on a scrap of paper.

"I've already told him about you; here's his address."

Decisions, that was the first word that came to my mind; do I go see Rotor or my dad?

Rotor should be at the guild right now, but my dad should already be back in town already. I need to tell Rotor that he shouldn't return to Leaf, but my dad is in a state of depression. I can do both, but one will have to wait. If I don't see Rotor now, he might be gone before I can talk to him; and him knowing that I'm back, he might not return. But if I don't see my dad, he might be drunk when I meet him, and I don't really want that to happen.

I don't really want anything to happen to either of them, but what should I do?

**This story will progress one of two ways: Confrontation with Rotor, or Confrontation with Kicks.**

**I can't decide, so I'll let you guys do it for me. Send in your vote with your review.**

**Thank you!**


	17. Rotor, Hax, and Leo

**Wow, I was surprised that almost everyone wanted Aladar to confront Rotor first.**

**I'm sure that you guys will like this chapter.**

**We might be back at the Swords of Justice, but the drama isn't done yet.**

**Pokémon is not mine, otherwise... you get the idea.**

**Anyway...**

"Oh Dad," I said as I got onto the elevator. "Please don't do anything rash, I'll be there soon."

Dad was going to have to wait; I was more worried about Rotor at the moment. All I could do was hope that he was here, If Rotor wasn't, then it would be all over.

The elevator ride took a minute, but I got there eventually, and when I got to his door I didn't bother to knock before entering the room.

He was there, just sitting on his couch.

"Al?"

I didn't even reply, I just ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Al?"

"Don't go back." I said. "Don't go back to the Anti-Blades."

He looked like he was going to cry as he embraced me, I was just glad that he wasn't mad or anything.

"But what about Leaf?" He asked. "I can't just leave him."

"You can just leave him!" I said. "I don't want him to hurt you anymore! You deserve better than him…"

My eyes then flashed yellow.

"You're a good guy!" I said, looking into his eyes. "This isn't the real you; the real you is the brave and happy Rotor I met when I first got to the Swords of Justice!"

I felt a little weird, normally I would say some negative things when my eyes flashed yellow, but it seemed to be working with me now.

"That Rotor was one of my first friends, and I miss him."

My eyes began to form tears, but I didn't want to cry anymore.

"Michael's gone, and he wanted me to keep you returning to the Anti-Blade base." I explained. "He didn't want you to suffer there; he want's you here."

"But, I'm not sure if I can just move on with life without Leaf." The Samurott said, hugging me tighter. "I don't want to be alone."

My eyes flashed again.

"But you're not alone!" I replied. "You have me; you have all of the Swords of Justice!"

I then lightly nuzzled into his chest.

"Nobody cared about you back at the Anti-Blade base. We- we're your family!"

That was it, Rotor was now sobbing, clutching me as if I would just fade away.

But I was glad. He didn't say, but I knew that he wasn't going to leave.

"You must be tired from all that packing, why don't you go to bed." I said, looking at the clock.

Seven twenty-one A.m., is what it read

"Al?" He said and lightly stroked my back. "Is it alright if you sleep with me?"

That question made me blush.

"If you don't want to, I'll understand."

I wasn't really tired, but if it made Rotor feel better.

"I don't have a problem with that." I said and we got up. "Besides, I could use a nap."

That was a lie, but I knew that it would help the sea lion rest, so it was alright by me.

Rotor and I walked to his bedroom and Rotor went over to the curtains and closed them as I slid under the covers.

"I guess you know already…" He said with a slight sigh.

I nodded as the sea lion joined me in the bed.

"That I'm a clone of Leaf?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, Michael told me."

"Sorry I had to keep it from you."

I then nuzzled the shirtless Samurott's chest.

"I don't blame you." I said. "If I knew that I was related to that guy, then I'm sure that it was good that I didn't know."

We both chuckled at that.

What I didn't expect, was for Rotor to kiss my forehead.

"Sorry, you're just a lot nicer than Leaf." He said.

Well that was pointing out the obvious.

"Don't worry, I'm nice."

I made my cute face while saying that.

Rotor just laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I really like you…" He said with a yawn. "I hope we'll always be friends."

I smiled and blushed again.

You know, I guess if I have to move on, then I might as well help Rotor move on too.

"I'll help you find someone," I said and closed my eyes. "I know that there is someone out there for you."

I then heard the sea lion mutter something, but passed it off as unimportant. at the moment.

xXOOOOOXx

When I woke up I heard the sound of rain outside, with the occasional lightning strike.

I sat up and stretched, then looked at the clock.

One twenty-one P.m.

This was bad; I couldn't go out and see my dad in this weather.

"Oh hey, you're awake."

Rotor was sitting beside me, a smile planted on his face.

He then pulled me towards him and he gave me a rough noogie.

"Dude!" I said, freaking out a little. "Give me a minute to wake up!"

"Did the little Zangoose sleep well?" He then asked.

Despite the pain that resided in the top of my head, I was glad that the Swords of Justice Rotor was coming back.

"Have you seen the weather outside?" I asked and pulled away from the Samurott.

He then looked out the window and nodded.

"Yup, you are not leaving this building today." He said and my ears drooped.

I knew he was right.

There was then a knock on the door in the living room.

Rotor and I got out of the bed and went to the living room to see who was there.

It was Cobalion, and he had a serious look on his face.

"Hey Cobal, what's up?" The water-type asked.

The deer then pointed at the very bottom of the letter I had given Ratchet.

My ears shot up.

Shit! I forgot that was on there!

He knows!

"If you have a moment, we need to talk." The steel-type said.

He then looked at me.

"You too."

Ugh, this isn't going to be good.

"Can you two explain to me about what happened while you weren't around?"

I looked at Rotor, and he looked back at me.

I was about to pipe up, but Rotor beat me to it.

"Me, Hax, and Leo were Anti-Blade spies." He said with a sigh. "Tocaro wanted us to keep watch on the guild so we could inform him on any plans that would stand in his way."

The steel-type didn't seem too happy about this.

"Aladar, step outside." Cobalion ordered. "I'll be talking to you later."

"But…" I started.

"Now!" He shouted and I ran out of the room.

A large knot formed in my stomach as the door closed behind me. I guess that there was nothing I could at the moment.

I guess that this was my cue to head elsewhere for a while.

I began walking, already worried about what was to become of Rotor.

"I guess a small meal might take my mind off things." I said to myself.

Seriously, I haven't eaten for days; how I was still running is beyond me.

It took me a few minutes to find the dining area but when I did, it was empty except for two people.

It was Leo and Hax.

My eyes flashed at the sight of the two dragons.

"I'm going to take you guys down." I whispered. "Leo! Hax!" I then shouted.

I could tell that the two dragons were surprised by my presence, but they ended up giving me an evil smile.

"Well look who it is." The Charizard said and got up from his seat. "It looks like the little Zangoose is back."

"Such a shame," Hax continued. "We really wanted to keep you around for some fun, but it looks like we have to get rid of you."

If there was one thing that wasn't happening, is that these guys weren't going to pay for what they have done. It just felt like these two were the reason why Rotor was in this mess.

Besides Leaf of course.

"You guys are going to pay!" I growled and got into a fighting stance, my eyes flashing again. "Turn yourselves in now, and I might spare you from a world of hurt!"

The two dragons just laughed at me.

"Yeah, as if you're going to beat the two of us at once." The Haxorus said with a mock shrug. "The two of us are stronger than you will ever be. You're outnumbered."

That was true, but I wasn't going to back down.

"You two have some nerve returning here!" Two different voiced said in union.

Huh?

I looked beside me and saw that Keldeo was to my left and Ice to my right. Terrakion was also standing at the doorway, his arms crossed.

"You two better hope that these three can convince you to give up." The rock-type said with a growl. "If I have to step in, things won't be pretty for the two of you."

Despite Terrakion's threat, Leo and Hax were not fazed.

"These three wimps?" Leo said with a laugh. "They're just rookies, they can't beat us.

The Charizard then revealed the mega stone on his wristband.

"But just to be sure…"

When Leo tapped the stone, the room shine a bright white, and the Charizard was engulfed in a shining orange aura.

I will be honest, despite the circumstances, watching Leo mega evolve was one of the most amazing things that I ever seen. I guess that I'm a sucker for light shows.

When the light had faded, Leo was no longer the same Charizard that he was. This Charizard standing before us had black scales, a blue flame tail, and more toned muscles.

"I won't need this anymore." Leo said and ripped off his shirt, his voice also a little more gruff. "Like what you see?"

Well, he was a sight for sore eyes, I'll give him that.

There was no signal for starting, Leo had just summoned waves of blue fire all around us; well two of us can play that game.

I didn't think that I would be able to pull this off, but I had to try.

I was going to use Rock Tomb, but I wanted the move to look more like Stealth Rock.

I closed my eyes and focused on the floor beneath me, summoning the shining rocks all around the room, and I will say, the place looked real pretty.

"Cool." Kel said and nodded to Ice. "We'll help out, by getting rid of all of the flames."

That was a good idea; If we know one thing, it's that Leo likes to show off. Outshining him will give us an advantage.

The first thing that Keldeo did was summoned an Ice Beam and fired it in Hax's direction; my guess was to slow him down or keep him from getting in the way.

But what happened next blew my mind.

The colt had clapped his hands together and summoned a decent sized Water Pulse, and I expected him to launch it at Leo and Hax, but he shot it to the ceiling instead.

"I'm up!" The Fennekin said and was then surrounded in a pink light.

Ice swirled his hands together and a small pale orb appeared in his hands.

"Hold on…" I said and looked at Keldeo. "Is that…"

The colt just nodded.

Ice knew Moonblast!

"Get ready!" The fox said and threw the orb at Keldeo's hovering Water Pulse.

When the two orbs collided, the Water Pulse absorbed the Moonblast, turning it a light pink. A second later, the combined pulse shattered, shrouding the room in a light mist, and dampening the blue flames to the point that they were completely gone.

All of us except for Ice and Keldeo were speechless.

"Al, look at your rocks!" Ice said with surprise.

I looked around us, and saw that all of my floating rocks were converted to pink diamonds.

"That is so not fair!" Leo said, but I shut him up when I crashed my diamonds into the two dragons, piercing them at all angles.

This was only a guess, but I was sure that Keldeo and Ice's Fairy-Water mist thing powered up my Rock Tomb into Rock/Fairy move. Well, judging by how bad of a condition that Leo and Hax were in after being hit by it.

Leo had also reverted back to his normal form.

"H-how could we lose so easily?" Both Leo and Hax asked in unison.

Terrakion then stood up from the wall that he was leaning against.

"You two lost before you started." The rock-warrior stated. "It was the fact that you two wanted to show off before you even thought of making a strategy to attack. Keldeo and Ice saw this and took advantage of it, and not only were they able to outshine you, they also did it in a way that they could bring you to your weakest state."

I was a little confused.

"Umm…" I said and looked at Keldeo and Ice for answers.

"Keldeo and Ice didn't just put on a little mist."Terrakion said and looked at me. "The air is filled with the essence of both Fairy and Water, this heavily nullified Leo and Hax's power, to the point that they were able to fall after only one hit."

Oh, that made sense.

"I do find it interesting that your Rock Tomb was affected the way it was though." He continued. "You harbor a lot of potential kid, I think that I'll have to give you a few lessons."

Terrakion then walked over to the dragons and picked them up.

"You two are under arrest."

Hax just scoffed, and Leo glared at the three of us.

"How did you three escape anyway?"

Me, Keldeo, and Ice looked at each other and smiled.

"Michael." We said together.

**Well, that's all for now.**

**What do you guys think?**


	18. Awkward Meetings

**I present you, another short chapter; a small part of something big.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, you should know this already.**

**Anyway...**

"Son of a fuck…" I muttered as I looked out the window of the lounge, at the storm raging outside.

It was now around five in the afternoon and the storm had yet to pass, not only that, but I have yet to see Rotor or Cobalion, and I wonder if they were still talking.

Oh Dad…

While all of this was going on, I was still worried about Kicks.

I just wish that I could go out.

"Hey Al,"

I turned around and saw that Cobalion was behind me.

"Cobalion!" I said and jumped off the couch. "What's going to happen to Rotor?"

"Well, Leo and Hax didn't hesitate to sell him out." The steel-type said. "Officer Magnezone is taking the three of them to prison."

I really didn't have any words, I was a mixture of shocked and saddened.

Was Rotor really going to prison?

"As for you," He said with a sigh. "You haven't really done anything wrong, but I don't want you coming around here anymore."

Now that caught me off-guard.

I didn't even reply, I just got up and was about to run but Cobalion grabbed my arm.

"Not now." The steel-type said calmly. "The weather outside is horrible, you can leave when the storm clears up."

My eyes then flashed yellow.

"Fuck you!" I replied and snatched my arm away.

Surprisingly, Cobalion wasn't fazed by my change of attitude.

"Al, I understand that you're angry." He stated. "But you shouldn't go running out in this weather."

I growled at that statement.

"What's the point if I'm not wanted?" I asked.

"If you don't have a place to go; I can find you a place."

"Shut up!" I replied. "I know exactly where I'm going!"

I then bolted out of the lounge into the hallway, not stopping to view the startled looks people were giving me.

If Cobalion only knew what me and Rotor were going through.

The front doors of the building were in sight, and I was about to rush through them but an arm picked my up by the back of my shirt collar before I could reach them.

"Woah little buddy."

It was Terrakion.

"Where do you think you're going in this weather?"

I really wasn't in the mood; I just wanted to leave this place.

Of course, I also didn't want to leave; this place meant a lot to me.

"Cobalion kicked me out!" I said as I struggled in his grasp. "I'm leaving."

Terrakion gave me a confused look, then looked at the stormy weather as a flash of lightning flashed.

"In this weather?" He said. "That doesn't seem like something Cobalion would do."

"Let go of me!" I said.

The rock-type then dropped me and I dusted my pants off.

"Cobalion said that I could leave when the storm is over, but I want to leave now."

"Hold on." Terrakion said before I could start walking. "Why would Cobalion kick you out?" He asked. "You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

I then let out a sarcastic chuckle.

"Besides sleeping with Michael, no, I didn't." I said and he sighed.

"Look, I'll talk to Cobal." He said and put his hand on his forehead. "I don't like Michael, but he was the one that freed Keldeo and Ice, and I'm sure that sleeping with him isn't a crime."

Well, I was glad that Terrakion had my back.

"I was a mess without Keldeo, so I guess that I owe him and you." He continued. "And if you are still going out there, just be careful, and find a place to spend for a while."

I then looked out the doors at the storm.

"Thanks Terra." I said with a small smile.

I then left the building, rushing wind and rain meeting my fur.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I pulled out the note that Ratchet gave me and looked at the address, just for the wind to knock it from my grasp.

"Oh, no no no!" I said and began to chase the paper in the wind. "Come back here!"

Unfortunately the paper landed in a puddle, and the writing on the paper had smudged so the writing was no longer readable.

Well, crap…

I then looked at the lights from the city.

"Looks like I'm going to have to try to remember." I muttered with a sigh. "Why didn't I memorize it? I'm having such a good day today."

That was sarcasm if anyone didn't know.

I sighed and made my way towards the town, easily noticing that almost no one was around, save the occasional water-type.

"I think Kicks lived somewhere on Grotle street." I said, noticing the street sign. "I just hope I'm right."

Luckily I was.

I knew this when I saw a blue house; this house had one of its windows open, and looking out of it was a Blaziken, who didn't happen to be looking in my direction.

I became more nervous with every step closer to the house that I took, thoughts coursing through my head.

What was I going to say? What if he doesn't like me? What if I remind him too much of Leaf? What if me being there makes things worse than normal?

I really didn't notice, but I was now at the front door of my father's house. My whole body was trembling as I balled my fist and placed it on the wooden door.

I really was about to walk away, but then I remembered that I couldn't go back to the Swords of Justice.

Damn you Arceus, why must you help me in the worst possible ways.

"Here goes nothing…"

I was just about to knock, but the door opened before I had the chance.

"Uh…" Was the only thing that left my mouth when I met the gaze of my father; and I could tell that he was just as surprised as I was.

Awkward silence…

"Oh!" He said and stood aside. "Come in, I don't want you standing in the rain for too long."

"Uh, thanks." I said with a blush. "Kinda forgot it was raining."

I then walked into the house, taking in its simplicity and chuckling.

"So uh," The Blaziken said. "You're Aladar?"

I then looked back at him.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

Gotta try to lighten the mood.

"And your name is Kicks!"

My dad then chuckled.

"Well, that's my nickname, my real name is Aleron." He said; a light blush on his face.

Aleron?

"Funny how it sounds similar to your name."

That was so true.

I wonder if that was what Leaf meant when I told him my name?

"Ratchet told me about you." The fire-type continued. "I'm really not sure what to think of all of this."

He shrugged, and I did too.

"To be honest, neither do I." I replied.

Another awkward silence followed that.

Man this was hard.

"I'm going to make some food," Kicks said, breaking the silence. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked.

I nodded; still haven't eaten anything.

"Do you want any help?" I asked.

"No thanks." He said with a small chuckle. "Thanks for the offer though. I would get changed out of those wet clothes; I put out some for you in case you came today."

He did that?

"Upstairs, first room to the right." He said and walked into the kitchen.

I didn't hesitate to go up the stairs; a rush of nostalgia hit me as soon as I walked into the room that used to belong to Leaf. Looking around, I saw a few pictures of childish drawings that I would guess would belong to Leaf.

This made me chuckle a little.

I saw the clothes that Kicks had left for me and changed into them.

It was a white hoodie with a green lightning bolt on the front, from what I guess represented a Zangoose, and a pair of blue sweatpants.

Kinda figured…

I then noticed a laptop on a small desk, and I sat down in the chair in front of it.

"I wonder what's on here?" I asked myself.

I turned it on and a screen came up with a password bar.

Hmm…

I then looked at some of drawings around the room. A lot of them looked like they had a small blue and white figure with an orange dragon-looking figure.

I chuckled and wrote "Leo", with a heart next to it.

I expected a screen that said "password denied", but...

…

Password accepted?

The screen then went to Leaf's desktop.

_I swear, if I ever see Leaf again, things will be interesting._ That's what was in my mind; and a huge smile on my face. "I would have never thought that Leaf liked Leo."

I then looked through the documents within the computer, hopefully finding something interesting.

Nothing came up though.

Well, besides the funny diary entries I found, which were mainly about Leo.

I will give Leaf some points though; he wasn't really one for writing about his problems; only how he temporarily solved them by "teaching them a lesson". By "them", I guess he meant the bullies.

My thoughts then drifted to Michael; I wonder how he was doing right now?

I just hope he wasn't drinking his sorrows away, he looked really sad to leave; not that I blame him, I was too.

I really miss him.

"Aladar!" I heard Kicks yell. "Food's ready!"

I then got off of the laptop and left the room to go downstairs.

**If you are bored and have nothing better to do, feel free to read my friend AngeloHeroOfLight's story Dusk's Crown. I'm sure you guys will see a familiar face in chapter two.**


	19. Things Will Get Better

**So, how's everyone doing?**

**I guess that there isn't really anything to talk about up here, except that when I don't know how to start a chapter I have characters play a card game.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise the anime and manga would have a lot of cute pokemon slash in it. Magic isn't mine either.**

**Anyway...**

"Umm…" I said looking at the cards in my hand.

"Don't forget," Kicks said. "If you have a land in your hand, be sure to play it."

Oh yeah.

I saw one island and one plains in my hand.

"I'll start by putting down a Plains." I said then looked at the lands I had on the field.

Two plains.

At the moment, me and Kicks were at the living room table playing a card game called Magic.

Well, more like he was teaching me how to play.

We really didn't know what to do after we ate, so Dad asked me if I played Magic. Me saying no; he got out some cards and here we are now.

"Umm, I'll tap both of my plains to summon White Vulpix." I said and put the card down.

A two-one with lifelink, simple enough.

"I can't attack with a summoned monster this turn right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Unless it has the Haste ability, you can't attack or use tap abilities until the next turn."

Noted.

"That's it from me then." I said.

"Okay," The Blaziken said and drew a card. "I'll play a swamp, then tap it to Tragic Slip your Vulpix, killing it."

I looked at the card he played; target creature gets minus one-minus one until the end of turn.

"When a creature's toughness number goes below one, the creature dies." He said and I put the fox into my graveyard pile. "Then I'll swing at you for two using my Rakdos Cackler."

I then turned the dice next to me from twenty to eighteen.

"I'll tap my mountain, and play another Rakdos Cackler, not unleashed. Your go." He said and I drew a card from my Deck.

"I'll place down my island." I said, untapping my other lands. "I'll tap one blue and one white to play Far, returning your unleashed Cackler to your hand; then I'll use my last white to play my Trained Caracal."

Two one-one monsters were now on the field, but mine had lifelink.

"I'm done."

Kicks drew his card and untapped his lands.

"I'll play my Rakdos Cackler unleashed, then attack you for one." He said and tapped his monster.

To take it or not…

"Okay." I said and reduced my life to seventeen. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

Okay, with his other Cackler unleashed, it can't defend, so I can attack this turn and get a life point back.

I drew my card and untapped my lands. When I looked at the card, I blushed a little. On it was a handsome and muscular looking Pyroar holding a double sided axe.

Two white and one colorless; I could play this.

But what was with the three abilities?

"I'll tap all of my lands, so I can play Ajani, Caller of the Pride." I said and placed down my new feline companion. "How do I use him?"

Dad chuckled and placed a die on Ajani, with the four on top.

"He has three abilities, and each ability he has he can be used depending on the amount of loyalty counters he has on him." He explained. "In this case he has four, so you can use his plus one ability and he'll gain a loyalty counter, or you can use his minus three ability, and he'll lose three counters."

Okay, that's good to know.

"I'll use Ajani's plus one ability to put a one-one counter on my Trained Caracal." I said and put a die on my monster. "Then I'll swing for two, gaining two life as well."

I then put my dice to nineteen, and Dad put his to eighteen. At least I was winning, for now.

"Your go."

Kicks drew his card and smiled.

"I'll play my Spike Jester, then attack Ajani for five, using both Cackler and Spike Jester."

Wait, you can attack Plainswalkers?

I growled a little and placed Ajani in my Graveyard.

It's surprising how much Dad can do with just two lands.

"That's all I can do." He said with a smile. "Your go."

Once again; I drew another interesting card.

This time the card was a sorcery, and it had a Zangoose on it; he was hugging Ajani.

Okay… weird.

The card also had a bit of text on it, so it took me a minute to read it all.

"By tapping one plains, I'll play the card Bonds of Strength. Normally this card would cost one white and four colorless, but if I have a plainswalker by the name of Ajani in my graveyard, I can cast this for only one white." I said and tapped one of my plains. "This card lets me search my deck for a pokemon with Zangoose in its name, and I can summon it to the field."

I'm sure if Kicks had this card in this deck, then he should have a Zangoose in here.

I looked through the deck and found one, and it was the same one that was on Bonds of Strength.

"I'll play Serin the Azorius Zangoose."

A three-five with lifelink, vigilance, and indestructible. Not bad.

"Due to Bonds of Strength, Serin gets haste until the end of the turn." I said and shuffled my deck. "Serin has his own ability too; when he enters the battlefield I get to reveal the top card of my deck, and if it's a white or blue card; I can play it without paying its mana cost, or if its a plains or island; it enters the battlefield tapped."

To be honest, I was surprised cards like these existed, they must be really rare.

I then flipped the card on the top of my deck.

"Supreme Verdict." I simply said. "Destroys all Pokemon, they can't be regenerated."

My dad smiled as he put his cards into his graveyard; I did the same for my Trained Caracal.

"Then I'll swing for three with Serin." I said and tapped my card.

"It has vigilance, so you don't need to tap him when he attacks."

Oh.

xXOOOOOXx

Kicks and I hung out for the rest of the afternoon watching Tv and getting to know each other more.

As for the game, I won, but it turns out that Dad had let me win.

Yay for me.

Right now it nine-thirty and Kicks and I were finishing one of the shows that we were watching.

"Alright, time for bed." The Blaziken said as he got up and stretched. "We have a busy day tomorrow; if the rain lets up that is."

Shit, I didn't even ask him if I could stay the night or anything.

"You head up to your room, I'll be up there in a minute, I need to talk to you about something important." He said and walked into the kitchen.

My room? Does he mean Leaf's room?

I didn't even ask; I just went upstairs and into Leaf's room; not bothering to change because I was already in sleeping attire.

At least I knew he was letting me stay the night.

I sat on the bed and waited for Kicks; I wonder what he wanted to talk to me about, and why did he wait until bedtime?

While I waited, my thoughts drifted to Leo, and why Leaf liked him.

Considering the fact that Leo tried to hit on me, I was pretty sure that if Leaf would tell him, I'm sure that he would return his feelings. If Leaf still liked him anyways.

Another thought then came to my mind.

If Leaf would have asked Leo for help, would he be the same person he is today? Would both of them be the same? I'm sure that Leaf would be bullied more if people found out that he was gay, but I'm sure that Leo would have helped him get through it all.

A sigh then left my lips.

Despite this, I still couldn't forgive him for using Rotor the way he did.

Better yet, why doesn't he say something to Leo now that he was an Anti-Blade?

Now it's too late because Leo is in jail.

Jail…

Rotor!

I clenched my head.

Rotor's in jail, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have let Ratchet take that letter; I should have asked Kel and Ice to come up with some plan without letting anyone know that Rotor was an Anti-Blade.

Just recently changing, I'm not sure if Rotor will last in prison.

I let out a loud growl; I just had no clue how I was going to fix all of this.

"Al?"

I didn't notice, but Kicks was at the door.

"Oh," I said with a light blush. "Sorry, just thinking, it's nothing."

The Blaziken then sat beside me.

"Leaf used to make a growl like that when something was wrong; do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I really didn't want to, so I shook my head.

Kicks sighed lightly.

"I just wanted to say that…"

He hesitated and took a deep breath.

"I know that you are not Leaf, even if you are a clone." He said and sighed. "But I feel that you are a second chance for me to be a father. This might feel a little weird because I'm pretty much asking you to become my son." He added with a chuckle. "But, it's really hard to look at you and not think of Leaf."

I didn't really blame him; Leaf could be my twin brother because we looked so alike.

"I remember the day when Ratchet called me and told me about you; it was really shocking when he told me that you had the same blood id as Leaf. At first I thought that you were just Leaf in disguise, but I wouldn't have guessed a cloning machine."

Yeah, I would have never guessed either.

"I was so worried when I found out you were captured." He said and hugged me. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

It felt really nice to be hugged by the fire-type. This hug wasn't like a lover's hug, but more like a family embraced, and I didn't hesitate to return it.

"Did you see Leaf at the base?"

I almost froze at that question.

"No," I lied. "But I'm sure he's there if they cloned me from him."

I just couldn't tell the truth; what would Kicks feel if I told him that his son was an Anti-Blade? It would crush him.

"Alright," He said with a chuckle and let go of me. "I think I've kept you up long enough."

"Wait…" I said and he looked back at me.

I guess maybe I should talk to him about Rotor.

"Well, there is something that's troubling me."

The Blaziken smiled and sat down next to me again.

I pretty much explained to him what was going on with Rotor and pretty much everything I've been going through; leaving out Leaf of course. When I got done, he let out a chuckle and pat my head.

"I can pay a bail for him if you want." My dad said, shocking me a little.

"But, doesn't a prison bail cost a lot of money?" I asked and he laughed again.

"Don't let the small house fool you; money is not a problem here." He said and pat my head again. "And if this guy means a lot to you, then I don't have a problem helping him. You said it yourself, he doesn't deserve to be in there."

There were really no words that I could say.

"You go to sleep now." Dad said and I slipped under the covers of the bed. "Leave everything to me, and if there is anything wrong, don't hesitate to ask."

With that, Kicks turned off the light and left the room.

I fell asleep right after, knowing that things might just be looking up for me.

**The song that helped me write this chapter is called Terror(ism), JubyPhonic did an awesome English cover for it.**


	20. Next Mission

**Nothing too much to say here, but I am bored as hell.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise Mystery Dungeons would have a lot of slash romance in it; maybe some blood too (just to make it more realistic).**

**Anyway...**

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of thunder.

Great, it was still stormy outside.

I got out of bed and walked over to the door leading out to the hallway. My goal at the moment was to get to the kitchen and get some breakfast.

"At least I got food last night." I muttered.

As soon as I stepped into the hallway, the smell of eggs cooking filled my nose.

It felt like I was walking on air as I made my way downstairs, I don't think I've ever smelled anything so nice before.

"Good morning." I said as I saw the Blaziken in the kitchen.

"Morning Aladar." Kicks replied with a smile. "How are you doing this morning?"

A bolt of lightning then flashed, and the sound of thunder followed.

"Well despite the weather being crappy, pretty fine."

"Language." He said, making me blush a little.

Okay, don't cuss when around Dad.

"Sorry." I replied. "Bad habit."

"But yes, the weather outside is bad, so some of our plans will be canceled."

That worried me a little.

"But don't worry," He said and handed me a plate of food. "We'll make sure that Rotor gets out as soon as possible. Now go eat, I put some hot chocolate on the table for you."

"Thanks Dad." I said. "You don't mind if I call you Dad do you?"

"Nothing would make me happier."

I smiled and went over to the table to eat. When I got there I saw a newspaper on the table, so I decided to look at the front page as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

Just to spit it out when I read the cover title.

"Everything alright over there?" The Blaziken asked as I coughed a few times.

Great, fucking great.

"No, it's not alright." I said as I read the article. "Former Anti-Blade released from prison by fifty-thousand dollar bail. Criminal Leo Grey was bailed by multi-millionaire Jefferson Grey."

Two things: Leo was bailed, and the bail for prison is fifty-thousand dollars.

"Leo was bailed by his father." I said, guessing that this guy was his father. "And the bail cost was fifty-thousand dollars!"

There was no way Kicks could afford a cost that much.

"It's spoiled kids like him who are able to get away with that." Dad said as he took a seat next to me. "And like I said, you don't need to worry about the cost, I told you, money isn't a problem for me."

"But still," I replied. "That's a lot of money."

Kicks then chuckled and got up from his seat.

"I'll be right back." He said and walked upstairs.

I wonder what he's doing?

I still could help but scowl as I re-read the newspaper. This was so cheap; I still couldn't believe that Leo had a rich father that could bail him of prison.

The sound of Kicks coming back downstairs interrupted my thoughts, and when I looked at him; he was carrying something within a frame.

"Here, read this." He said and handed the frame.

Within the frame was a few newspaper articles.

"Newest drama performances makes number one." The title read. "Movie star Grace Green and Guild Leader Aleron Seon come together to remake the classic drama Romena and Julio, ticket sales went fast and the production value went through the roof."

I looked and the Blaziken and he motioned me to read the next article.

"Rising stars strike again." The next title read. "Newest romantic comedy Catching Clouds becomes the most watched theater production since Romena and Julio. First week, sales climbed over ten million dollars."

Wow…

All of the pictures in the frame contained Kicks holding hands with a female shiny Gardevoir.

"Are you some sort of actor?" I asked.

I noticed that these titles all took place around twenty years ago; before Leaf was born.

"Back then, I was an actor and the leader of one of the most popular guilds in the big city." He said proudly. "Grace and I met when I got one of her production managers out of a jam; she asked if I wanted to take part in a film she was producing. I was never one for acting, but I always liked trying out something new." He continued with a chuckle. "Our first play together was a hit, so I retired from my guild and went off with her to become one of the most famous actors of all time. Little did I know, the two of us fell in love."

The Blaziken then sighed.

"Three years later, we had Leaf, and things were looking up for us." He said and sighed again. "Unfortunately, Grace had a rare form of cancer that affected her heart, slowing it down. She died a year after she had Leaf."

That saddened me a little.

"I hated how the press wanted every detail from me, and I had snapped, so I took Leaf and brought him here to Ray Town, where I could raise him away from all the drama." Kicks said as I handed him back the frame with the clippings in it. "I had more money that I knew what to do with, but money couldn't bring back my wife, so I did the next best thing and used it to make sure that Leaf grew up as a normal kid."

Wow, Kicks has been through so much.

"The shiny gene that Grace had was passed down to him, that's why he was born a blue Zangoose, but it didn't help that he stood out from the rest of the children. He was bullied a lot, and I tried to do what I could to help, but nothing seemed to work."

I grabbed my dad's hand because he looked like he was going to cry.

"Leaf then when missing one day, and he's be gone ever since. I thought that he ran away, but I now know that he was taken."

A pang of guilt then came to my stomach; I felt so bad for lying to him.

"Anyway," Kicks chuckled and wiped his eyes. "That's the reason why I don't need to worry about money. I might have a simple job that pays the bills, but I still have a lot of unused money that I've put away if I needed."

Kicks was one strong Blaziken; taking on the loss of both his wife and son. I could help but feel proud that he was my dad, and that now I was here for him.

Well, I guess it's time to change the subject before things got too tear-jerking.

"Is it normal for the weather to be this violent?" I asked and looked out the window. "It was like that all night."

"Not really." My dad answered. "We rarely get thunderstorms here; it's rare that one last even for a few hours."

That was really odd.

There was then a knock on the door, startling me a little.

"I'll get it." I said and made my way over to the door.

When I opened it, I was surprised to see that three Zangoose were there; the same three that helped me take on Toxic.

But why were they wearing such a weird outfit.

"Thank Arceus you're alright." The Zangoose with shades said. "We need your help, trouble is afoot."

Trouble?

"Aladar, who's at the door?"

"Redclaw." I replied. "Something's up."

"Let them in, I'll make some coffee for them."

I then stood aside and the three Zangoose stepped inside the house.

"Make yourself at home." I said and sat beside them on the couch. "So what's up?" I asked. "It's really early, what are you guys doing here at this time?"

That was true; Kicks told me that this place didn't have storms like this.

"Team Aqua is up to no good." One of the other Zangoose said. "Our scouts have found out that Team Aqua has created a machine that will sink the land into the sea."

"Woah woah." I said. "Hold on, what is Team Aqua? I need to know more about what's going on before I can help."

I did just get back after all.

"Oh, sorry." The Zangoose with shades said. "Kinda forgot that you just got back into town."

He then pulled a Redclaw pin from his pocket and handed it to me.

"You're probably going to need this; and my name is Nox by the way."

I nodded and put the pin in my pocket; at this moment, Kicks was back and had a few cups of coffee.

"We've been hired by a group called Team Magma, and they're rivals with Team Aqua, one of the reasons why we're wearing this outfit." Nox said and took a sip of his coffee.

"Team Magma?" Kicks said and chuckled. "Funny, I used to be member of that organization; they were like a neutral Swords of Justice."

So like a mercenary group.

"Team Magma tried to the help of the Swords of Justice, but they don't really have a good history with them." Nox continued. "So they contacted us, and we need every pair of hands to help."

So they need my help to take out a machine that'll drown the earth.

"Since you just got back; we're not going to force you to help, but Ray Town is in danger at the moment, as well as the person who is powering the machine."

What?

"Person?" I asked, confused.

"Yes." Nox replied. "Turns out that one of the people in this town contained such great power. "He was captured by the Anti-Blades the same time you were, and he was just sold to Team Aqua as a 'power cell' for their machine."

One of the other Zangoose then pulled out his Holo-Caster.

I put both my hands over my mouth when I saw the image of Hydreigon strapped to a machine that was electrocuting him.

That was Zane!

"I'm guessing that you know him?"

"Yes," I replied. "That's Zane, he runs the Pokepuff stand."

One of them let out a chuckle, causing me to glare and silence them.

"Dad, I need to save Zane, he can only take so much of that electricity, even for a dragon." I said and stood up. "Where is this place, I'm going to destroy that machine!"

"Woah woah kid." Nox said and grabbed my arm. "I don't think it'll be so easy; we've tried to destroy that thing, but we have no clue what that thing is made of."

But what they didn't know was that I had a sword that could cut through any metal.

"I can destroy it." I said again. "I just need to know where it is."

I then looked at my dad.

"Can I go with them Dad?" I asked.

"Hold on." He said and left the room, just to come out with a pair of folded clothes. "These is my old Team Magma outfit; it should fit you."

Dad still had that?

"If it wasn't for Team Magma, I probably wouldn't be the person I am today; so if you want to help them, then I won't stop you." The Blaziken said with a sigh. I'll make sure that Rotor leaves prison while you are gone, but I want you home before five, okay?"

I nodded and gave my dad a hug; man did I love him.

"Don't worry sir." Nox said and wrote something on a piece of paper. "And if it make you feel better, we'll make sure that he gets his own Holo-Caster, and this is my number if you need to contact us."

"I'm going to go change." I said right after. "I'll be with you guys in a sec."

**I'm just going to start doing shout-outs about random things now. **

**Looking for a good fic to read? (Other than mine anyway) Go to Reclaimed Latias' page, she has a few good ones there.**


	21. Cut Short, but Rotor's Back

**Hi again, not much to talk about except that I've been playing a lot of Morenatsu...**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise the next Pokémon Mystery Dungeons would have a plot similar to this story (Smut scenes included!) Would you guys buy it?**

**Anyways...**

I will admit, I loved the outfit.

At the moment, Me, Nox, and the two other Zangoose were outside walking through the rain. I didn't know where we were going exactly, but my guess was that we needed to check in at the base before going anywhere.

"Before we can do anything, we need to report back to the Team Magma hideout." Nox said and I gave him a nod.

Figures.

The weather wasn't getting any better; I just hoped that we would get there soon, and that my new outfit wouldn't get ruined.

I find it really funny that I thought that all of this drama would be over as soon as I got away from the Anti-Blades, but man was I wrong.

Cobalion, Leo, and Team Aqua. You guys have made my shit-on list; don't think that I'll go easy on any of you.

"We're here."

After a few more minutes of walking, the four of us stopped at what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Right next to the entrance was a set of doors that let to a cellar.

"Follow me; this leads to hideout." Nox said as the other two opened the doors. "Stay close; it's dark for most of the way."

I did just that.

It was dark and really cold, plus it was just me and Nox because the other two were standing watch.

The silence between us was more than awkward.

"So uh…" The older Zangoose said, breaking the silence. "Rumor mill says that you're single now."

Shit, not him too.

"Don't get the wrong idea," He continued. "I will admit that you're cute; I thought that when we first met, but I'm not one to put pressure on someone who must go through a lot of it."

I couldn't help but blush at how considerate Nox was, and that we were in a dark area so my blush wasn't obvious.

"I just wanted to warn you though, there might be a few people who might try to get into your pants while there." He said with a little chuckle. "But don't worry, I'll punch them in the face if you need."

This time I chuckled.

"Thanks Nox," I said. "I'm glad that there are a few considerate guys still out there."

The two of us continued to walk in silence for another few minutes and before I knew it, the sound of people shouting were getting closer and closer.

A small curtain of light then came into view.

I was surprised by how many people were behind that curtain; all of them wearing a similar outfit that I'm wearing.

"What's the matter bro, losing your edge?"

That voice…

Leo was here, and he looked like he was fighting another Charizard.

"Dad shouldn't have bailed you out; you deserve to rot in there for what you did!" The other Charizard said. "And you really don't deserve that mega stone that you hold."

"What, because it's better than yours?" Leo replied. "I think it's safe to say that I'm the real dragon here."

I just can't go one day without hearing Leo's voice can't I?

Then the debate of whether I should step in then came to my mind.

"Leo!" I shouted, getting the attention of both Charizards.

Great, he's giving me that look again.

"Hey Al." Leo said and made his way towards me. "Funny how we keep running into each other."

He was then silenced by a Rock Tomb from yours truly.

"If Rotor wasn't getting out of prison today, I would turn you into a bloody corpse smeared against the wall." I growled.

Wow, that was surprisingly dark…

"Good to see you too." Leo grunted as he brushed himself off. "I'm surprised that you're here; I'm just going to guess that Cobalion kicked you out for being Michael's cum bucket. Why else would you be here instead of at your precious Swords of Justice?"

Urge to Rock Tomb rising.

He talks as if he was never a Sword of Justice member.

"And I'm not surprised that Michael ran off along with everyone else, fucking cowards."

With that, I sent another Rock Tomb his way; this time damaging his wings. I was a little confused at what he meant by everyone else ran off though.

"You shut up!" I replied. "You have no right to call Michael a coward; if anyone is coward it's you!"

"Oh Al, if you want to sleep with me; should just say so."

This next comment wasn't necessary, but I wanted to say it anyways.

"No thanks, besides, your brother is much better looking."

A few laughs came from everyone around us, and I even saw Lewis' face light up a little.

"We're twins!" Leo replied, obviously embarrassed. "How can he look better than me?"

I then walked over to Lewis and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Play along with me." I whispered to him, getting a small nod. "I happened to meet Lewis the day I got back into town; I had punched him in the face thinking that he was you."

This was going to be good.

"Yeah," Lewis continued. "We have a lot in common; the main thing being that we have a twin brother that's a big dick. I then treated him to lunch. He even told me that we could be fwbs."

It took all of my power not to laugh at the look on Leo's face.

This guy was amazing; how could he be Leo's twin?

"Sometimes being a nice guy works bro." Lewis said and put his arm around me, making me blush a little. "You should try it; I am the full package after all, the better dragon."

Something told me that me and Lewis are going to be the best of friends.

"Alright you three," Nox said. "Just got a call from Heatran, and he want's you three to go to his office to get registered."

Heatran?

The two dragons and I then made our way to where we were directed. Leo was silent all the way, but Lewis and I couldn't stop talking to each other.

"Lewis, who is Heatran?" I asked.

"Heatran is the leader of Team Magma, but I heard that he's going to retire soon." The Y Charizard answered. "He has two sons, Groudon and Entei, Groudon said that he will be the one who take the role of Leader because Entei is always out doing other things."

Interesting…

"Hey Leo," I said and looked at the X Charizard who was glaring at me. "If it makes you feel better, Leaf has a crush on you."

Yeah, I just went there.

"I read his diary last night, and apparently he's had a crush on you since elementary school."

"As if," He replied and rolled his eyes. "Leaf has never liked me; I don't even think that he's ever talked to me."

"If you have a computer, I'll send you the documents." I said with a smile.

I can already see Leaf's reaction when he finds out that I just told Leo his secret.

A very bad idea just came to my head.

"Leo, why don't you get Leaf to come back?"

That caught the X Charizard off-guard.

"My dad really doesn't like you," I stated. "But I'm sure that he'll give you a chance with Leaf if you do this. I'll even keep the fact that he was an Anti-Blade a secret; no one will ever have to know."

"Woah woah woah!" He quickly replied. "Who said I even liked Leaf in the first place?"

He did have a point; just because he liked me, didn't mean that he felt the same way about my blue counterpart. Not that I would blame him of course.

"Besides, I was in the news this morning; there is no way that his dad would accept me after what I did."

"Well that doesn't mean that you should give up so easily." I replied. "Besides, this is Leaf that we're talking about; the guy that almost every Anti-Blade had eyes for. Really don't know why, but still."

It was a little hard to tell, but it looked like Leo was blushing a little.

"I-I'll think about it."

After saying that, the X Charizard turned his head away.

I honestly had no clue why I was encouraging Leo to bring Leaf back. I hated his guts; I guess that it might be something that Kicks would appreciate.

I would also have to live with him too…

**xXOOOOOXx**

It was now four-thirty and I was making my home in the rain.

"Well that was depressing." I muttered with a sigh. "I hope Zane is alright."

It's like everything went wrong after I had met Heatran; the rain machine was moved to another location; Zane with it, Nox was nearly killed by Stryker, and Stryker was nearly killed by Flare and Zap.

If you didn't guess yet, another fight was started because of me, and now I couldn't go back to the Team Magma base because I was a "distraction" to others.

"Don't worry about it too much." The Houndoom beside me said. "Stryker is just a horny bastard that can't control his hormones."

I was really glad that Zap, Flare, and a few of the other former Anti-Blade members that didn't really have a criminal record were now with Team Magma. Apparently after I left the Anti-Blade base, Tocaro went mad, causing a fraction of the members to flee.

Shinies are the most important thing to him.

As much as I hated to admit it, I was a little worried about Leaf; being the only shiny pokemon there besides Tocaro, the dark-type wasn't to let go of him so easily.

It was pretty funny how a lot of the people who Leo called cowards were there.

"Well, here we are." I said as we arrived at my house. "Thanks for walking me home, and for keeping me from becoming a Manectric sex toy."

Yeah, I knew he would laugh at that.

"Sorry that you're Team Magma experience was cut abruptly short." Flare replied. "But you have my Holo-Caster number, and I have yours; I'll make sure to keep you updated on the progress on finding Zane."

Well, I guess that I was glad that I had my own Holo-Caster now, and I didn't even have to worry about making payments for it.

After saying bye to Flare, I stepped into my house and immediately made my way to the couch.

"Couch, you're so warm." I said as I nuzzled the fuzzy surface.

A pair of arms then embraced me.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not the couch."

My face immediately went red when I saw that was laying on top of Rotor, who apparently was also laying down on the couch. And it really didn't help that my dad was sitting on the couch right next to us, snickering.

"Should I give you two a minute?" The fire-type asked. "I would hate to interrupt your reunion."

With that statement, the Samurott hugged me tight, staining my face a red that matched my outfit.

"Oh yeah, Nox called me." The Blaziken said. "Sorry to hear that you can't help find Zane."

I was still a little disappointed by that, but I knew that I had to trust Team Magma.

"Dude, you never told me that your dad was Aleron." Rotor said with a smile, changing the subject.

Hold on, I thought he already knew.

The wink he then gave me signaled that he was trying to get me to play along with the conversation.

"It's not like I knew." I replied. "But it makes me love him even more; he is my dad after all."

Yup, he's my dad.

"And I love you like a big brother." I continued. "You're always watching out for me."

I don't know why, but Rotor gave me a blank look that made him look like he had just seen a ghost after that statement.

I then looked at Kicks, he was twiddling his thumbs and had turned his head to the side, as if hearing something said that he wasn't.

What was with this awkward silence, was it something I said?

"Anyway," The Blaziken said, breaking the silence. "I'm going to start making dinner."

"Okay." I replied as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Looking back at Rotor, I saw he was still motionless.

"Are you alright Rotor?"

No response.

**People who don't know what Morenatsu is; it's kind of like a homosexual visual novel where your character gets to form a relationship with one of eight characters. My favorite character is a dragon named Tatsuki, and I'm actually writing a fanfic about the game.**

**Good day to you all.**


	22. Dreadful News

**Happy Zangoose Day everyone!**

***Hugs***

**Nothing much to say, but thank you for supporting Tale of a Green Zangoose.**

**Pokemon isn't mine, otherwise Ash/Paul would be canon.**

**Anyway...**

The next morning was nothing special.

Me, Rotor, and Dad were just going to spend the day inside because of all bad weather, so I was a little bored at the moment.

"So Rotor," I said, trying to start a conversation. "Do you think that we should go get your stuff from the Swords of Justice?"

I will be honest, I really didn't want to go back there, but I kinda missed Rotor's XBox.

"I'm not too sure." The Samurott replied. "I might not be welcome there anymore."

"Same here." I said. "But I'm sure that I can get Turbo, Terrakion, and a few others to help. I don't have their Holo-caster numbers, but I'm sure that you do."

Rotor nodded and I gave him my Holo-Caster so he could enter some of the numbers that he had memorized. That's a good thing, that way I could keep in contact with some of my Swords of Justice friends.

But he did enter Cobalion's, Leo's, and Hax's number, and I didn't think that I would need to talk to them. I should have also gotten numbers from Lewis, Flare, and Zap, but I guess I can get those from Nox sometime.

"I should probably call Turbo; he'll do anything for me." I said, and was about to call the Swampert but Kicks' Holo-caster rang, making me want to wait.

"This is Kicks." He said. "Oh, hey Ratchet."

Why did I feel like he was going to want to talk to me?

"Hey Al." The Arcanine said to my dad. "Is Aladar there?"

Called it.

I walked into the kitchen and Kicks handed the caster to me.

"What's up?"

"Al, Cobalion wants to talk to you." He stated.

My stomach turned and I let out a small sigh. I knew this was going to come sooner or later.

"I really don't want to talk to him though." I replied.

"I'm pretty sure that you don-"

Ratchet then went silent.

"Is that Rotor over there?"

I turned the Holo-caster towards the Samurott, and Rotor waved to Ratchet.

"Yeah, Dad bailed him out yesterday. I guess that Dad didn't have a problem with him living here." I said with a little smile.

"I wish I could smack you through the hologram." The Arcanine said with an annoyed sigh. "But I guess that it's alright; he's not in prison at least."

Yeah, that makes two of us.

Well, the prison part at least. I was a little thankful that my head was temporarily safe from any metal tools.

"I was ready to trash the place when I heard that Leo got out yesterday." Ratchet said with a growl. "Unlike Rotor, some fucks deserve to rot in prison."

Wow, that was rude even for Ratchet; but then again, I felt the same way yesterday.

"Is he there?"

That was Cobalion.

With a small sigh, I watched as Ratchet handed the castor to Cobalion.

"What do you want Cobal?" I asked. "And make it quick please."

I really didn't want to talk to this guy; I just hoped that what he needed was important.

"Listen Al, I understand if you are angry at me at the moment, but we need your help here at the Swords of Justice." Cobalion said, causing me to sigh.

Not even an apology.

"There's this group called Team Aqua."

"Who have made this machine that they are planning to use to flood the world." I said for him. "The machine is very close to Ray Town and we don't know if the town will be in serious peril soon. You need scouts to find the machine and destroy it, also one of the residents of Ray Town is being used as the power source."

The look of confusion on Cobalion's face made me let out a soft chuckle.

"Team Magma is already on the job." I continued. "I'm already working on the problem."

That was a lie.

Kicks and Rotor looked at me with raised brows.

"You're part of Team Magma?" The deer asked and I nodded. "Keldeo and Ice told me that you know Sacred Sword. Is this true?"

I nodded.

"Michael gave me the move; it was on the letter." I replied.

Michael…

"If I may add," I continued again. "Team Magma tried to ask for your help with this, but you turned them down."

"Oh…"

Cobalion's face looked a little remorseful, and he muttered something.

"Well, I guess that you're already on the job; good day then."

As soon as the call ended, the urge to throw the device was awfully tempting.

"You alright Al?" Rotor asked as I handed the Holo-Caster to my dad. "You look a little irked."

Irked would be an understatement about how I felt at the moment.

"Cobalion just called me just so I could do a job for him; he didn't even apologize for kicking me out of the guild for a stupid reason." I replied. "He has guts, I'll give him that."

"He didn't kick you out because of me did he?" The Samurott asked as I took a seat next to him.

"No, it was because I was in a relationship with Michael."

I'm sure that Cobalion was still not pleased with Michael, but did he really have to take it out on me?

"Wait," The Blaziken said as he sat down and gave us some mugs with hot chocolate. "Cobalion kicked you out of the Swords of Justice because you were in a relationship with Michael? I might have to knock some sense into that guy."

"You don't need to." I replied and took a drink from my mug. "Just because I'm not with Team Magma now, that doesn't mean that I won't join them in a few years. I'd rather be with them than with the Swords."

To be honest, I didn't know if that was true or not. Despite me and Cobalion not getting along, I still had Ice, Kel, Terra, Turbo, and Ratchet who supported me, and they were all Swords.

Not knowing what to think anymore, I grabbed the remote on the table to turn on the Tv.

Static.

"Looks like the cable is out right now." Dad said and stood up. "I'll be back in a second."

"So Al, are planning on actually joining Team Magma and taking off with them?" Rotor asked and put his cup down.

I didn't really know, but it seemed like a good plan for the future.

"Yeah," I replied and looked at the staircase where Kicks went. "But I'm going to stay with my dad for a few years. He needs the company."

"Well, if you don't mind, I just might join you." The Samurott replied. "And I'm sure that by then, Kicks might have found himself another mate to keep him company."

Speaking of, Kicks was coming down right now from the stairs, and he was carrying something.

Rotor let out a gasp from beside me.

"Is that a Nintendo sixty-four?!" He asked as the Blaziken set the system down. "I didn't even know that these things still existed."

Apparently this thing is an old gaming console.

"I have a few games for it, and I thought the three of us could play some Mario Party." Dad said as he handed us controllers.

"I call dibs on DK!" The Samurott said and sat back down on the couch.

"I get Luigi." Dad called.

I honestly had no clue what these two were talking about, but I guessed that they were characters from the game.

Well, playing a game would at least pass the time.

**xXOOOOOXx**

Wow, where does the time go?

Playing video games all day isn't something that I normally do, but me, Kicks, and Rotor did just that.

Well, mainly Rotor and Kicks, I layed down and watched them most of the time.

"Seven-thirty." I muttered as I layed on Rotor's lap. "I'm hungry."

I got up and stretched, then made my way to the kitchen.

What to eat…

The sound of someone knocking on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll get it." I said, not wanting them to be interrupted from their game.

I walked over to the door and opened it to see Cobalion standing there.

Fucking great.

"Aladar, I need to speak with you." Was what he started with.

Not even a hello…

"Well, you're already here, might as well come in." I said and stepped aside.

"Thank you." The deer replied and stepped inside. "I'm sorry for popping in unexpectedly, but we really need to talk."

I wanted to roll my eyes at that statement, but didn't want to be rude.

"Al, who is it?" I heard my dad shout from the living room.

"Cobalion!" I shouted back, then turned my attention back to the steel-type. "And what's so important that you needed to drive through the rain for?"

This time Cobalion rolled his eyes.

"I thought that you would be a bit more grateful that I would take time to come see you." He replied. "But that's not important, I wanted to inform you that Zane…"

My interest perked at that, but Cobalion trailed off at the end.

"What about him?" I asked. "Is he alright?"

I didn't know how I didn't notice, but Cobalion was holding something wrapped in cloth.

"This is for you Al." He said and handed the Item to me.

I unwrapped the item and saw some sort of book there.

It was a… cookbook?

"Our scouts found it, Zane is dead, I'm sorry."

Those words hit my heart like an arrow.

He couldn't be…

"Zane didn't have a family, so you were the only person who we could give this to." The deer said with a sigh. "Team Aqua's machine is temporarily offline, Zane couldn't survive this long on that machine."

Cobalion's words were all a blur; my stomach was in knots, and tears flowed down my face with no hesitation.

Memories of the dark-dragon filled my mind. I may not have known him for too long, but he was like a father to me, one of the first people who welcomed me to the town.

One of my first memories.

"Aladar?"

I turned my head to see Rotor and Kicks there.

"I-I" I choked, and wiped the tears out of my eyes. "I need a minute."

I rushed out of the room and up to my bedroom.

I couldn't stop the tears, they continued rolling down my face as I opened the window in my room to see that it had stopped raining.

I was going to destroy that machine.

The combination of anger and sadness within me was overwhelming, and before I knew it, my energy was all gone, and I felt really sleepy.

"I'm sorry Zane," I muttered as my eyes closed. "I should have been there."

I was just about to fall asleep, but the sound of Leaf's laptop going off made me alert again.

I swore that I turned that off.

Growling, I got up from my bed and opened the laptop, wondering if laptops even pinned when they are closed.

When I opened it, I was met with a flashing file that had appeared on the desktop somehow. It was unnamed, and looked pretty new.

Clicking on it, I expected a list of files, but instead entered some sort of online chat room.

"Was the internet turned back on?" I asked, slightly forgetting the tragedy that just took place.

"Hey, who hacked my old account?!" Someone had just typed.

I looked at the username of this person; it read SapphireClaw, then I looked at the username I was under; it read BlueClaw.

It couldn't be…

With a scowl, I went to settings and changed the username BlueClaw to Emerald Blur, and it stated that on the chat room.

He was really the last person I wanted to talk to right now.

"This better not be who I think it is." SapphireClaw typed.

"I'm pretty sure it is, Leaf." I typed back.

Can't wait for his response.

"How the hell did you get on to my old account, Aladar?!" He typed.

"It was open, and I'm living with your dad now."

Judging by how long it took for Leaf to reply, I was guessing that he was having a mini heart attack.

"What have you told him? And how the hell did you get the password to my laptop?" He finally replied.

I chuckled at the second question.

"The numerous pictures around the room gave it away, as for Kicks, for his sake, I didn't tell him anything about you." I typed. "But I am debating on whether or not I should tell Leo about your crush on him."

Note to self, make sure Leo doesn't tell Leaf that I told him his secret.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Leaf replied, in all caps.

You know, this conversation is actually making me feel better.

A little…

"I'm not planning on telling anyone that we are talking, but I want to ask you something." I typed, changing the subject.

"And what would that be?" He quickly replied.

I took a deep breath, and typed. "Can you come back?"

I don't know how long I stood there, but I sat there until it read that Leaf had logged off.

Looks like I might not get an answer yet.

With a final sigh, I logged off and shut down the computer, then turned off the light and slipped into bed, holding Zane's cookbook close to my chest.

Man was I tired.

**Didn't see that comin' did ya?**


	23. Together at Last

**Don't lie, you were waiting for this chapter, especially you SuperDaikenki.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, or Ash would have a mega stone by now, and would have won the Sinnoh league.**

**Anyway...**

When I woke up the next morning, it felt like my head was on fire.

"Ugh, my head…" I said with a pained grunt.

I tried to get up, but as soon as I moved a single muscle, a jolt of pain shot through my entire body, making me fall back onto the bed.

Great, I was sick.

A knock on the door snapped me from my thoughts.

"Come in." I managed to say, hopefully loud enough.

Kicks then peaked his head into the room.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

I shook my head; between Zane's death and my sickness, I was anything but it.

"I don't feel so well."

Coming in and feeling my forehead, the Blaziken's eyes widened a little.

"You're burning up." He said. "I'll be right back."

My dad then got up and left the room.

Despite how bad I was feeling, I did smile a little bit when I saw that it wasn't raining.

"It's only six." I muttered, and used all of my strength to flip onto my stomach.

I was guessing that Dad was calling Ratchet right now, for some reason I couldn't help but feel like he gives me free medical treatment.

"Knock-knock!"

I smiled a little at the sound of Rotor's voice.

"I'm coming in."

When the Samurott walked into the room, he was carrying an ice pack and a glass of juice.

Thank Arceus.

"Kicks told me that you were feeling sick; he's calling Ratchet right now, so I thought that I would bring you some juice and something to cool off your head." The water-type said with a joyful-yet-caring smile.

Great, I had to flip on my back again.

"Umm…" I started, blushing a little. "Do you think you can turn me back over so I'm on my back?" I asked. "If I had known that you had the ice pack, I wouldn't have flipped onto my stomach."

This was a little embarrassing, having to have someone pick you up and turn you over, but Rotor didn't seem to mind at all.

"There you are." He said and placed me on my back. "Kicks has to go to work today, but I'll be here for you all day, and something tells me that Ratchet will be here later; he really cares about you."

That was hard to believe; all of those times he smacked me on the head.

"You know, I'm actually quite sure that he likes you." Rotor continued. "He only smacks the people who he really cares about, and he did lose a bit of sleep when you were gone."

"I'm pretty sure that it's not like that." I replied. "I can tell that he's interested in me, but not in that way."

At the moment, I was kinda glad that my face was already hot, otherwise Rotor would tell that I was embarrassed.

The sound of the door to my room opening drew our attention away from me, and Kicks had walked in while putting his Holo-Caster away.

"Ratchet will be here at around noon, so you'll need to hold out until then." The fire-type said and sighed. "I don't need to leave for another hour, so I'll make you some soup."

He then looked at Rotor.

"Can you bring him downstairs? It's way too hot in here for him to be resting."

"Alright," The Samurott replied.

Great, he was picking me up again.

Scooping me up in his arms, Rotor was easily able to pick me up and move me downstairs. On the way there, I began to feel sleepy again, and nuzzled into his chest.

"Try not to fall asleep just yet." The Samurott told me. "Wait 'till you finish your soup and juice, then you can get some rest."

I groaned as a response, I guess my desire for rest is being put on hold for now.

The living room was cooler than my bedroom, so as soon as I was placed onto the couch, I wrapped myself in the blanket that was down there.

"The cable should be back on by now." Rotor said and switched on the Tv. "I'll find something interesting we can watch."

Something then came to my mind.

"It's sad really." I started.

"What is?" He asked.

I then sighed.

"I can get fucked by a poison-type without a condom and not get an std, but I can catch a cold like it's nothing." I answered with a slight pout. "Fuck logic."

Rotor just laughed and patted my head.

"Oh hey, Morenatsu is on, I wonder what episode is playing today?"

Hmm, it looks like some sort on anime.

"Darn, it's the Tatsuki episode." The sea lion said, disappointed. "I'll change it now."

"No, I want to watch this." I quickly replied. "It looks pretty good."

The next hour was spent by me, Rotor and Kicks watching this anime that revolved around a Pikachu and a Dragonite.

I found it very cute.

"The Kounosuke episode is better." Rotor stated as the show ended.

"Alright you two," Kicks said and got up to stretch. "I'll be going now. I don't want to hear that you left that couch unless it's from going to the bathroom." He said with a playful glare. "I'll be back at around five, take care."

Right after Dad left, I started to get tired again, and I accidentally leaned onto Rotor's shoulder.

"Gettin' sleepy again?" The water-type asked. "Here."

Rotor picked me up slightly and readjusted himself so that he was beneath me, and that I was laying on top of him.

"I don't mind being used as a pillow."

And I didn't mind laying on him.

He wrapped his arms around me, then pulled the blanket over the two of us.

"You really don't need to…" I muttered, blushing.

Whatever he said after that I couldn't hear, I was now drifting to dreamland.

**xXOOOOOXx**

I really don't know where I was, but it was dark.

"Why don't I feel sick anymore?" I asked myself.

I was about to moved, but one of my arms were caught on something.

Great.

Wait…

I felt the area around my wrist, and there was some sort of invisible chain attached to it. Following the chain, I came across an invisible wall.

What's going on?

"Aladar… is that you?"

That voice…

I couldn't see anyone there, but two strong arms wrapped around me, and I was brought to someone's chest; someone I knew all too well.

His scent filled my nose; I felt like I was going to cry.

"It's you," I said, tears forming in my eyes. "It's really you."

I couldn't see him, but there was no doubt; Michael was here, and I was in his arms.

"Aladar, how are you here, and your eyes... "

I looked into the direction of where Mike's face would be, and gave him a slightly confused.

"We don't have time to talk, I need to get you out of here." The Nidoking in front of me said.

"Wait, Mike, I can't see you, what's going on?" I asked.

I was really confused.

"Aladar, close your eyes."

Huh?

"You need to focus, close your eyes." Michael told me.

I did what he said, and closed my eyes. I didn't know what to focus on, but I did focus on the first thing that came to mind.

Michael.

It felt like my eyes were closed for a few minutes, but I knew it wasn't. When I opened my eyes, a purple figure was forming in front of me.

There he was.

"I missed you." I said and nuzzled his chest.

"Aladar…"

Michael lifted my chin until our eyes met, the space between our faces decreased, and his lips met with mine.

This kiss was probably our best yet. It was one of those kisses that you would only experience in a fairytale, a kiss that the hero would give the prince, one that showed more love than lust. The feeling of his breath on my cheek and the way he made me feel complete was what I missed most from him.

"Michael…"

"How touching, two lost souls meeting again."

That was a voice that I had no memory of.

I looked behind Michael and saw a dark figure there.

"It's what I'd expect from someone like you." Michael said and turned to the figure. "I thought I told you to not prod into my past."

Wow, Mike looked angry.

Once the figure stepped out of the shadows, my heart sank, and I hid behind Michael a little.

If this guy was who I thought he was.

"It was really all luck; he was in such a weak state, so I couldn't help but draw him from his sleep." The figure said with a dark laugh.

It really was; the figure who brought me here was Darkrai, the evil pokemon who haunted dreams of the innocent, and use their nightmares as power. I remember reading about him in a book, but I didn't know he was real.

I have never been so scared in my life.

"It seems that your little friend knows who I am." Darkrai said with his evil smile. "This Zangoose has power that I've never felt before, and somehow I feel that I can use this power to achieve my goals."

I don't know what this guy's "goals" were, but I had a feeling that it was nothing good.

"You'll have to get through me first." Michael replied. "I honestly don't give a fuck about anyone else in this world, and if I have to kill you to save him…"

On that note, the Nidoking's arm glew light-blue, and a spear of ice formed in his hand.

"Then I won't regret a thing."

Before Darkrai could reply, Micheal had driven the spear through the dark-type's chest, making him stagger backwards.

Mike then faced me.

"Aladar, break the chain before he recovers!" He said.

I didn't think I could, but I formed the green sword within my hand, but hesitated because I had no idea when I would see Mike again.

"Aladar, we'll meet again, I promise!"

With tears running down my face, I cut the chain with my sword, the metal sliced as if it were butter.

"You need to move forward!"

A strange light then followed, and I repeatedly called out his name.

**xXOOOOOXx**

"Michael!"

Both my eyes and my shot up at once, and sweat was running down my body at a fast pace.

I noticed that Rotor was no longer underneath me, and my vision was all blurry.

"You're awake."

Was that?

I saw a purple blur beside me, was he here?

Tears began run down my face again.

"I missed you."

I brought him close to me, closed my eyes and kissed him. He didn't say a word, but I was fine with that.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it felt so nice.

That feeling when directly down the drain when I opened my eyes.

The blurred figure turned out to be Rotor, who was wearing a purple t-shirt, and whose face was only an inch away from mine.

"Aladar…" The Samurott said and stroked the back of my head. "I love you."

My stomach was now in more of a knot than it was was before, and my body felt like it was on fire.

This was definitely not from the sickness.

_You need to move forward!_

Those words were stuck in my head, that dream…

"Rotor… I-"

Before I was able to say anything, Rotor brought his lips to mine for the second time, kissing me more passionately than our first one.

Was this it? Was this what Michael wanted me to do?

The kiss between the two of us had deepened when Rotor's tongue slipped into my mouth, and his hands began stroking the fur on my back.

I love him… Rotor.

My hands slipped up Rotor's shirt to feel his chest and abs, I was very certain about what was going to happen next.

When our mouth separated, there was a thick stream of saliva between us, and Rotor licked up the saliva that fell under my lips.

"Rotor," I started, and took a deep breath. "I love you."

To say that the Samurott's face lit up would be an understatement; he was beaming.

"Come on, let's do this." He said and got up. "Ratchet was already here, and your dad won't be back for another few hours."

I blushed and surprisingly had the strength to get up.

"But Dad said I couldn't get up unless I was going to the bathroom." I stated.

"Which is why we're doing it in the shower." He replied, and the two of us rushed upstairs to the bathroom.

The two of us didn't hesitate to strip naked and jump into the shower that was now running steaming water.

I looked at Rotor's body; his length was fully erect and stood a proud nine inches, and his blue body easily showed off his well toned muscles when his fur was sleek and wet.

I got onto my back and he crawled above me, once our eyes met, we crashed our lips together again.

"Ugh… Rotor…" I moaned as his tongue explored the inside of my mouth again.

As we kissed, Rotor reached down and began stroking my penis, causing me to moan even more.

After our lips parted, he looked down at me with an evil grin.

"You like this?" He asked and licked my cheek.

I tried to reply, but I could only pant/moan at the moment.

"Then maybe you'll like this too."

I gasped a little as Rotor stuck one of his fingers from his other hand into my tailhole.

I was so turned on at the moment, this side of Rotor was so new to me, and him acting so dominant was so sexy.

"Oh, you want more?" He whispered into my ear, sticking another finger up my ass. "Sixty-nine, right now."

With that said, I positioned myself to where my face was up against Rotor's cock, and it was throbbing with anticipation.

"Go on, you know you want it."

Those words sealed the deal.

I took his cock and started bobbing my head up and down the entire length; licking up the salty trails of pre-cum that was flowing out of the Samurott, and silently thanking Turbo and Michael for the experience.

"Yeah!" Rotor growled as I worked my mouth. "I think you've earned this."

I sucked even harder when Rotor inserted his third finger; licking every throbbing vein on his pink sex tool. The feeling of his fingers moving in my ass to open my anal ring, while he was still stroking me was pure bliss.

Speaking of which, I was getting close.

"Rotor, I'm gonna-"

Before I was able to say it, I shot my first load onto my chest.

"I'm cumming too!" He replied. "Swallow all of it!"

Rotor cumming into my mouth was different than Turbo and Michael. The water-type's cock didn't go directly to the back of my throat when I sucked him off, so all of his salty cum filled my mouth, and it tasted better than drink I've had in my life. Swallowing wasn't so hard, as the heat of this moment was so intense.

With a slurp, I slid the leaking cock out of my mouth, then switched positions to where Rotor and I were face to face again.

"You ready for this?" He asked, the tip of his cock tapping on my tailhole.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, I nodded, and with one powerful thrust, his whole length was pushed inside of me.

The amount of pain and pleasure that jolted through my body made me want to scream, but Rotor silenced me by holding my mouth shut.

"There's no need for that." He whispered and started to nibble and lick my neck.

With every powerful thrust that Rotor slammed into me, the more I started to wonder why I had never noticed Rotor as the handsome and sexy guy he is earlier. The faster each pump got, the more thoughts of Rotor and me in the future appeared in my mind. Every time Rotor's whiskers tickled me, them more of him I wanted.

I've never felt this way before, not even with Michael.

Every inch of the Samurott's cock could be felt within me, and I loved all of it. Once Rotor let go of my mouth, my tongue fell limp to the side of my mouth as more moans could be heard from the both of us.

I still couldn't take my eyes off of him; sweat mixed with the hot water falling down on us made a scent that was intoxicating, and I wanted nothing more than for him to fill me with his seed, claiming me as his.

With a fierce grip, the bulky male grabbed my cock again and gave it some strong pumps, making my moans even louder.

"R-Rotor, I-ugh!"

I couldn't get any words out, and prepared for my second climax.

"ROTOR!" I nearly screamed as my cum shot out from the tip of my cock.

After cumming, I felt the Samurott kick his hips into overdrive, and he started pounding my ass at an incredible speed.

"ALADAR!"

Screaming my name, Rotor pushed his length as far into me as he could, and shot all of his steaming cum into my ass, painting the inside white, and leaving the two of us panting and gasping for air.

"I love you Aladar." He said, and pulled his leaking member out of me. "I promise that I'll be the one protecting you this time."

After washing up, the two of us went back downstairs and back onto the couch. I rested my head on Rotor's damp chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

The two of us fell asleep right after, smiles on our faces.


	24. The Next Enemy

**So, who wants to be a Team Magma member?**

**Pokémon isn't mine, or this fic would be one of the movies.**

**Anyway...**

The next time I woke up, it was around five in the evening, and the afternoon sun was shining on my face.

Time to nuzzle Rotor.

I nuzzled into the sleeping Samurott's chest, a smile appearing on my face.

For once, I felt like things were going to get better. I was with my dad, Rotor was with me, and I kinda had a plan of what I wanted to do with my life when I left home.

"Oh Rotor." I muttered as I continued to nuzzle the water-type. "As long as you're here, I feel like things will get better this time."

Also, I couldn't wait to tell Leaf.

The sound of the front door opening interrupted my thoughts; Dad was home.

I stopped nuzzling Rotor and began to fake sleep.

Hopefully he wouldn't notice.

"Congratulations Rotor."

Huh?

The feeling of the blanket being put over me and the Samurott followed.

"Take care of him for me, okay?" The Blaziken said, as if Rotor was awake.

I was a little surprised; Remembering the story that Michael told me, I kinda thought that my dad wouldn't be alright with me and Rotor, but then again, he did bail Rotor out of prison for me.

Well, no problems here then.

"Ugh…" The Samurott below me groaned. "Morning already?"

"Actually…" Kicks replied. "It's five in the afternoon; I just got home."

I felt as Rotor stirred underneath me, and started to stroke the back of my head, making me blush a little.

"Hey bud," Rotor said with a little yawn. "How was work today?"

"Nothing special," Dad answered. "And I'm assuming that you had a good day at home today?"

Wow, Rotor and Kicks were talking as if there was nothing unusual going on.

"You two looked pretty happy when I found you like this." The fire-type continued. "Look at Al, he's practically smiling in his sleep."

It took almost all of my power for my face to not turn a beet red.

This was so weird, why was my dad not surprised that me and Rotor were sleeping together?

"I'm happy for you two." My dad said as I felt him take a seat next to us; Rotor moving me until we were sitting upright. "I feel a lot better knowing that he's with you now, that way if anything happens to me; you'll be there for him."

"That makes two of us." Rotor replied. "I thought that it would take a little longer, but it happened a little while after Ratchet left. He told me that Aladar just caught a bug that was going around; nothing serious."

Well, time to wake up.

I let out a little groan, and lightly stirred from my "sleep" by nuzzling the Samurott's chest I was leaning against, earning a chuckle from both Rotor and my dad.

Acting cute is the key!

"Good morning." I said, and wrapped my arms around Rotor. "It's morning right?"

Pretending to act a little groggy, I looked back at one of the windows and saw the setting sun. The golden rays were reflecting off the hilltop in the distance, and a few stars were starting to appear in the sky.

So beautiful.

"Did Dad come home last night?" I asked.

"Al, it's five in the afternoon." Rotor replied with a chuckle. "Your internal clock must be off; and your dad is right there."

I looked behind me and saw that Kicks was there; his arms crossed, and a grin on his face.

"Oh, uh…"

Maybe I should be an actor someday, because these two were buying everything I threw at them.

"This is a little weird." I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear.

"There's no need for that." My dad said and let out another chuckle. "Rotor and I already talked about this; I'm fine with you two being together."

They talked already?

"Rotor and I are on good terms, I approve of him."

Even know I already knew that, I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be back." Dad said, then went upstairs, leaving me with Rotor.

The only thing I wanted to do right now was nuzzle the chest of my new boyfriend, and that's exactly what I did.

"You are just too cute." The Samurott said as he messed with his whiskers. "How's the rear end feeling?"

I blushed at that question.

"Did you really need to bring that up Rotor?" I asked with a light facepalm. "The last thing Dad needs to know is the the two of us had sex when I was supposed to be resting."

Truth be told, I really had no idea why I agreed to do that.

Man, I'm an idiot.

"I'm not used to be the dominant one," Rotor stated. "I hope I did a good job for my first time."

Good job would be an understatement, not as good as Michael, but pretty damn close.

Oh Arceus, I'm a masochist aren't I?

"Rotor!" I heard Dad call before I could reply. "Can you come up here for a moment?"

Wonder what he needed?

"I'll be back." The Samurott said and re-positioned me to where I was now laying on my back. "I love you."

I smiled as I watched the water-type went upstairs.

Did I mention that I was feeling happy?

It was like the pain from all the hardships that I've been through for the last few weeks have faded away. Losing Michael, Zane dying, Team Aqua being a bitch, even Leaf being a dick was just a distant memory.

Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

There was then a knock on the door.

I wanted to answer it, but my body still wasn't ready for walking.

Ignoring it, my thoughts roamed to thoughts of Team Magma, Nox, Heatran, Lewis, Flare, Leo, and a few of the other members. Nox was the one that stood out the most; he was an excellent fighter, being the leader of the Redclaw group. Something told me that he was going places in Team Magma, his fighting style and personality mix is something that would raise morals and develop strategies that could assist even the weakest of people.

I would know; Zangoose can't really take too many hits, but we're quite agile and can make quick strikes that could hurt the strongest of pokemon out there. Not to mention that we can learn a large variety of moves as well.

"A move like Brick Break can smash through Light Screen and Reflect, and Feint can break through Protect and Detect." I muttered to myself, thinking of when Nox fought the Black Vipers, and when he gave Stryker a run for his money.

I think he also knows Hone Claws and Thunder Punch; an electric-type move to inflict paralysis, and a move to increase his attack.

The knocking continued, and now I was starting to get annoyed.

Growling, I summoned all of my strength to get off the couch and walk towards the door.

I regret doing that.

Standing at the door were two Sharpedo and some other guy between them.

I needed to take a minute to figure out what the hell this guy was; he looked like a mixture of a fish and a dolphin. The only thing that came to my mind was that this guy was a legendary pokemon, 'cause I've never seen anyone like him before.

But that was going to have to wait, these guys were all Team Aqua members!

"I'm sorry to disturb you." The guy in the middle said. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kyogre, leader of Team Aqua."

Well, that didn't help the unsettling feeling in my gut whatsoever.

"I didn't expect to run into you Aladar." Kyogre said, catching me off-guard. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so I'll make this quick."

Saying that, Kyogre took my hand, making me blush a little, and a veil of water then appeared around the two of us.

I was at a bit of a loss, but I felt my sickness fade away as the water flew around us.

Wait, this was Aqua Ring!

"My sources confirmed that you were part grass-type, and I could sense that you were feeling ill, so I thought you could use a little boost." The water-type stated, then handed me a card. "Team Aqua could use someone of your skills and abilities; we're hiring people so we can re-shape this world for one suitable for generations to come." Kyogre continued. "One more member means one step closer; my number is on the card, call if you are interested."

With that statement, Kyogre tipped his hat, then walked away with his two Sharpedo goons.

Well, that was weird.

Closing the door and sitting back down on the couch, I examined the card I got from Kyogre.

"He healed my sickness…" I muttered. "How did he know that I was a grass-type?"

I was seriously questioning those sources that he mentioned.

My ears then shot up.

"Anti-Blades!" I said to no one. "They sold Zane to Team Aqua, so Tocaro must have told them about me."

I was pretty sure that I wasn't going to join Team Aqua, but this was an opportunity.

"I need to tell Nox and the others." I muttered. "A spy, I could destroy that machine by fooling Kyogre; making him think that I am one of them."

That sounded like a foolproof plan, but I know that I couldn't go without letting Team Magma know.

I also noticed that Kyogre left as soon as he came; as if he already knew that I lived here.

"And by the way he just kept knocking, he must have known that I was home as well…"

An awkward silence followed.

I really need to stop talking to myself.

**xXOOOOOXx**

Everything was perfect.

Well, besides explaining to Rotor, Dad, Nox, and Heatran, that Kyogre came to visit me and cured my of my sickness.

At the moment, it was eight in the evening, and I was at this fancy restaurant with my dad, Rotor, and a bunch of members from Team Magma. The only reason why I was there was to tell Heatran about what happened a few hours ago, but after that, everyone was gathered around round tables, enjoying the buffet of food that was being served to us.

"Watch this!"

I looked over at Groudon, the red dinosaur that was Heatran's son, who was spinning three light orbs above him.

"I can turn my Solarbeam into little poppers!"

Groudon absorbed a small amount of light, and instead of the light orbs turning into an actual beam, they broke, and now there were little marble-sized orbs of light floating around him.

That's actually kinda cool.

"Greeny, heads up!" The ground-type said and flicked one of the orbs at me.

"Ow!" I replied as the orb popped when it came in contact with my fur.

Not waiting for payback, I used Solarbeam and created my own little orbs, flicking them at Groudon.

A little flicking war then took place between the two of us; I won because I'm part grass-type, and he was only ground.

"You're lucky that I'm not in my mega form, I would own you!" Groudon stated with a little pout.

Mega form?

"You can mega evolve?" I asked, noting the wrist band he was wearing.

The stone in the band looked different than any of the mega stones that I've seen. His stone was a deep red that wasn't transparent at all, and it had the symbol of omega in it.

"Well, technically it's primordial evolution, but I like to call it Omega evolving, 'cause it's the sign of omega." The dinosaur said and took a sip of whatever he was drinking. "My type also changes from ground to fire-ground."

Hmm, so it works similar to mega evolution.

"From what I've heard," He continued. "Kyogre has a stone similar to the one that I have."

Now that I think of it, Kyogre was wearing some sort of anchor accessory around his neck, and in the middle of it was a blue stone that wasn't transparent; it also had some sort of symbol on it.

"Aladar."

I looked over at Kicks and Heatran, who looked like they just got done talking.

"Kicks and I have discussed you proposition about working as a spy." Heatran spoke.

Oh yeah, that.

"But I'm afraid that we both disapprove of the idea."

Well, fuck.

"It's too dangerous for you to do this," Kicks continued. "But, there is another way that you can help."

I was about to ask what it was, but was caught off-guard when Rotor shoved me underneath the table.

I lifted up the cloth a little and saw Kyogre and a bunch of Team Aqua members walk in.

Oh, that must explain why Rotor shoved me down here.

"Well look who it is." I heard Kyogre say. "Looks like Team Magma is here; talk about a party."

This wasn't going to end well.

It took a few seconds, but the place was now filled with Team Aqua and Team Magma people.

"Ooh, a free seat." Kyogre said and took the seat that I was formerly sitting in. "Aleron, It's been a while."

Something told me that this was going to be a long night.

**I found this really awesome picture of an anthro Kyogre wearing Archie's clothes, and I saved it onto my computer. I don't really like Kyogre, but damn.**


	25. Decendant of Serin

**Not much to say here; just enjoy.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise there would be more than one episode where Ash's Pokémon actually talk.**

**Anyway...**

Let's say that when I woke up, I was no longer underneath a table.

Where am I?

Looking around, I saw that I was in some town, and it it looked pretty old-fashioned.

I was in some town square, there were old lamp post lit due to the twilight skies above me, making me figure that the sun had just recently set. There was a tavern, a few closed shops, and the sound of nothing but the breeze.

"It's quiet…" I muttered as I noticed that no one was around. "Where is everyone?"

This was definitely not Ray Town.

Noises from nearby caught my attention, and it sounded like they were coming from the tavern. Me being curious, I went to investigate.

But wait, I'm not old enough to go into that place.

As much as I wanted to see what was going on, I didn't want to break any rules, so I'd better focus my sights on another location.

"Looks like I'd better look somewhere else."

I really didn't know how I missed it, but there was a huge fountain behind me, and a clock tower nearby that had a bell at the top.

Well, I guess that I could go there.

"Hey you!"

That voice nearly made me jump out of my skin. Turning around, I saw a Scyther there.

A very attractive looking one if I may add.

"I haven't seen the likes of you around here before; state your business!" The mantis said, making me a little nervous.

"Just passing through." I replied, not exactly lying. "I was on my way to the clock tower, and decided to stop to take a little breather."

The guy before me just huffed and took a step closer to me.

Did he buy my lie?

"Very well." He said and let his guard down. "You really shouldn't be out here all alone; there are people who are in town who would love to get their hands on you."

Saying that, the bug-type extended his hand.

I hesitated a little bit, the blades on the bottoms on his arms worried me a little.

"I'm Aladar." I said, carefully shaking his hand.

"Kitako." He replied. "Your name sounds familiar." He then said.

Familiar? I my name already known world-wide?

Letting go of my hand, he reached into his bag and handed me something in a pouch.

"Take care of yourself Aladar." Kitako said with a nod, then took to the skies.

I was a little confused, but more surprised that he said nothing about my green marks.

More importantly, what did he mean that my name sounded familiar?

I was about to sit down on the fountain, but dismissed the thought when I remembered what Kitako said about it being dangerous here, so I put the pouch in my pocket and began walking.

I walked for about a minute, and saw a little cafe that was open.

"Should I?"

Looking from afar, the cafe looked like is was specifically for grass-types, and there were some people in there. The place was pretty well-lit, and I kinda wanted to go in there, but realized that I didn't have my wallet on me, or any cash at all in that matter.

Drat.

"Well, I guess I'd better get moving before someone sees me." I said and continued walking. "Although, you don't really see a lot of Serperior around; I'm sure that guy I saw in there must be rich as fuck."

"It seems we meet again."

Shit…

Turning around, I was one of the greatest horrors of my life.

Darkrai.

"You're not getting away from me this time my little Zangoose." The shade pokemon said with a wicked grin. "Your guardian isn't here to save you this time, so I'm going to pluck you like the treasure you are."

By guardian, I was assuming that he meant Michael.

Speaking of, I wonder where he is right now.

That would have to wait though, I needed to take care of this creep.

"You can't harm me." I stated. "This is all a dream."

Funny how I remembered that; it isn't normally something you know when you're dreaming.

"But you forget that I am the lord of nightmares," He continued. "You're in my domain."

Oh yeah, I might have forgotten about that.

"You'll be under my control soon, unless you somehow wake up." He said and chuckled. "But I won't let that happen."

"And we won't let you get your hands on him!"

Before I could even blink, two pokemon had dropped from the sky and landed in front of me.

It was Kitako and some shiny Dragonite guy.

"Are you alright your highness?" The dragon before me asked.

Your highness?

I know my dad is famous, but not to that point.

"I'm fine." I replied. "But I think you have the wrong guy."

"Well, that doesn't really matter at the moment Serin." The green dragon stated.

"Tatsuki." Kitako said and nudged the dragon. "His name is Aladar."

"Oh, right." Tatsuki said sarcastically. "Aladar." He continued, putting up air quotations with his fingers. "I know my prince when I see him; but we'll talk about this later, right now we need to deal with Darkrai."

Something told me that Tatsuki's personality will bug me out eventually, but at least he was right about dealing with Darkrai.

"I just can't seem to get away from you two can I?" Darkrai asked, growling and creating a dark portal behind him. "You might be safe for now kid, but I'll catch you when you are alone next time."

With those words, Darkrai vanished into the portal, leaving me with Tatsuki and Kitako.

Well, I'm confused.

"We need to get you back to the castle sir." Tatsuki said and put his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be safe there while we search for Darkrai. Michael is there with the real Aladar, so he'll protect you."

Michael?!

"Tatsuki!" The Scyther said and brushed the dragon's hand off of my shoulder. "We were flung into a different time, remember? This isn't Serin, just a Zangoose that looks like him. Michael isn't in this world."

Okay, now I'm even more confused.

They said something about being flung into a different time; judging by their attire, they must be from the past.

"I'm not buying it." The dragon replied. "What about the green dye that Serin always wears on his marks?"

Not bothering to ask, Tatsuki grabbed my right ear and started rubbing in a rough manner, and it really hurt.

"Why isn't it coming off?" He asked and rubbed even harder.

"Ow!" I nearly shouted and pulled my ear away from him. "It's not dye, my marks are naturally this color!"

Ow… my poor ear.

"This is the year 2014." I continued. "I'm sure that your prince is long gone by now, and you have mistaken me for him."

I needed to check something though; Tatsuki said something about Michael being at the castle, but what castle?

Taking out my Holo-Caster, I searched for some sort of history on this Serin guy, as well as the "Real Aladar" That they had mentioned. I really didn't expect to find so much history, but a lot of it was uninteresting to me, until I read about Aladar that is.

The Aladar that Tatsuki was talking about was the son of Serin Icefang and Ajani Goldmane, the two guys I had on my Magic cards, but what was more interesting, was that Aladar got married to a Nidoking who was coincidentally named Michael, who was one of his guardians, along with both Tatsuki and Kitako.

I guess I see now how they mistook me for him; with the green dye, I'm practically his spitting image.

Hold on…

I continued reading, and read that Aladar had gone missing when he was around my age and was never found, but Michael had found him and told the kingdom that Aladar had been lost in history when he was trapped at Darkrai's palace.

That hit me like a rock, thinking of the dream that I had earlier, was I with my Michael, or the Michael from long ago?

Apparently the Michael that was Aladar's guardian died spending the rest of his life searching for him.

"So that was Aladar's guardian…" I lightly muttered.

"That's an interesting looking device you got there." Kitako said, interrupting my thoughts. "You must show me how works."

"One thing at a time buddy." I replied.

The next thing I did was look up a family tree for Serin, maybe I could find some other information from it.

Doing that, I easily found a long family tree that started from both Serin and Ajani's ancestors. I didn't really find much, but it was kinda funny how Kitako and Tatsuki were on both of my shoulders staring in awe as I used my Holo-Caster to find all of this.

But I did happen to find something interesting when I got to the bottom of the tree.

There were quite a few branches that hit the bottom, but one of the names there was a Gardevoir by the name of Grace.

I guess that explains how a Zangoose is the child of a Gardevoir and a Blaziken.

"Is something wrong Al?" Kitako asked. "You're shaking a little."

"Nothing." I replied, turning off my Holo-Caster. "One of the names off the tree was the name of my mother."

Saying that, Kitako and Tatsuki looked at each other, then looked at me again.

"We are at your command sir." Both of them said at the same time, and got on knee to bow.

"Seeing how we have no way of returning to our time, we now swear our loyalty to you; Descendant of Serin."

Well, this is weird.

"This is one strange dream." I lightly muttered.

"This may be a dream to you Aladar, but Tatsuki and I are wide awake." Kitako said and took my hand. "You need to tell us where you are right now." He said and pulled out a map.

That map looked pretty up-to-date, seeing how all the regions of the world were on there, and it was in a variety of colors.

Looking at the Unova region, I searched for Ray Town, then pointed it out tow my new friends.

"I'm here at the moment." I said.

"Good, we'll start making our way there as soon as you wake up." The Scyther said and closed up the map. "I am really fascinated with that device that you have, how does it work?"

Oof, that was a explanation that was going to have to wait; I'm sure that it would take a while to explain all of it to him.

"Looks like you're waking up kid." Tatsuki pointed out. "I guess we'll be seeing ya."

True to that, my body was beginning to fade.

"Take care of yourself Al."

**xXOOOOOXx**

I had woken up underneath the table that I fell asleep under, and as soon as I opened my eyes I saw a giant chunk in the wall of the restaurant that was gone, and that was before I lifted the cloth all the way.

Everyone was gone.

"Someone could have at least told me that we were leaving." I said as I got up and stretched. "But I'm not surprised; I didn't think that both Magma and Aqua could be in the same room for a whole night without breaking something."

Still wish someone would have woken me.

With that thought, I made my way out of the restaurant, but stopped when I opened the door and saw that it was rainy and stormy out again.

"Oh no…"

They couldn't have put someone else on the device already!

"Kid."

I nearly jumped out of my skin after that voice sounded from nowhere.

Looking behind me, there was a Chesnaught there, and he was wearing a wristband with the Team Aqua symbol on it!

"Glad to see you're awake." He said, a wicked grin appearing on his face. "I just can't stop thinking about the things that I would love to do to you."

He then pinched my cheek, as well as handing me an envelope.

"But I can't, so all I can hope is that we'll meet again someday."

He then left the restaurant, leaving me with an envelope in my hands and a deep blush on my face.

Creep.

I opened the envelope and saw a note and a picture in there.

"Team Aqua will rule!" I read.

I flipped the note, but that was all that was on it.

Behind the note was a picture of the flood machine, but this time it had a different dragon on it.

This dragon was pitch-black, and had a weird looking tail that was hooked up to the machine. His whole body looked like it was generating electricity; he didn't look like he was in much pain, but he did look like he was there against his will.

"I need to alert Team Magma about this." I muttered and stepped outside in the rain.

A lightning bolt then exploded in the sky, making me step back inside.

"Or I could just call my dad or Rotor to come pick me up."

**This chapter is heavily inspired by my friend's story Dusk's Crown, and has a notable name of someone else too.**

**Any questions?**


	26. Sorrow of a Fabricated Zangoose

**So, recently I've been playing Pokémon Uranium, and it's not half bad. The only problem with the game is that it lags a little, but that's mainly because the game isn't finished yet, and it's a Bata. It has a bunch of new Pokémon that are decent and not crap (From what I've seen so far). Anyway, the game is free if you want to check it out. Oh yeah, it's a fan-made game, not one from Nintendo.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise *Insert reason that Pokémon would be better and/or more slash-related.***

**Anyway...**

"Thanks for the ride Groudon." I said as I was sitting in Groudon's car. "I really don't know why Dad and Rotor aren't picking up their casters."

After waiting at the restaurant and trying to contact my Dad and Rotor, I eventually decided that it was a lost cause, and contacted someone from Team Magma, and it ended up being Groudon, so he quickly came and picked me up. I really didn't know why they didn't bother to wake me or at least leave a note telling me that they'd be back later.

They must have had their reasons.

While I was thinking, Groudon stopped driving, and pulled up to the side of the road.

"Groudon?"

The dinosaur beside me looked at me with the same worried look that he had when he picked me up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"You can't go back Al." Groudon replied.

What?

"Kicks and Rotor, they abandoned you."

They what?

"Huh?" I replied. "What are you talking about, I'm sure they just forgot me after whatever chaos happened, at least I would assume, seeing that broken wall at the restaurant."

The red reptile didn't reply, he just wrapped his arms around me, and stroked my back.

This had to be some sort of mistake, but Groudon looked really concerned for me.

"Heatran isn't my real father." He said. "My real father abandoned me as a child."

Well that came out of nowhere.

"I know what it feels like to be abandoned Aladar. I sent him to hospital; Kicks."

He sent my Dad to the hospital?!

"That chunk in the wall that you saw, that wasn't from Team Aqua or Magma, that was from me." He said, a sigh leaving his lips, and a few tears running down his face. "I want to apologize to you, but I feel that I shouldn't."

I guess that it was understandable, but there was one question on my mind now.

"Why?" I asked. "What drove him to abandon me?"

The look on Groudon's face took a sudden change, from sorrow to anger, and it made me a little nervous.

Whatever happened, it didn't look like he was too happy about it.

"This random Zangoose came out of of nowhere; he looked like you, but he had blue marks." The dinosaur growled. "It turns out that he was also Kicks' son, but Kicks said that he didn't need you anymore! I snapped, and nearly killed him."

My heart shattered when he said that. I didn't know what was stronger, the rage building in me, or the sorrow of being betrayed.

Not only that, but there was only one person I knew who fit that description.

Leaf.

"Take me to my house." I said.

"Are you sure?" He replied.

"I won't be in there for long." I replied. "I just need to pay Leaf a little visit."

With another sigh, Groudon started the car and got back onto the road.

"Okay Al, let's do this."

Strangely, I didn't feel nervous at all; I guess that it had to do with it only being Leaf and Rotor; I might be a little hesitant if Kicks was there too.

Rotor…

I could only pray to Arceus that he wasn't a part of this; he wouldn't go back to Leaf just like that, would he?

No, he despises Leaf just as much as I do.

The ride there didn't take to long, and I told Groudon to wait while I went to see Leaf, as well a pick up a few things.

"If you're in there for too long, I'm coming in!" The dinosaur said and I gave him a nod.

Well, here we go.

I was expecting to see someone there, but when I opened the door, I saw that all the lights were off, and the house was quiet.

Looks like they must all be at the hospital.

I didn't want to be here long, so I quickly made my way upstairs and got a few things; Leaf's laptop, a few sets of clothes, a bag, and Zane's book of recipes.

"I'm sure that you would have been a good father for me." I muttered. "It's really hard to trust anyone isn't it?"

Judging by most of my life so far; if there's one thing that I've learned, it's that no one wants me.

"What am I saying?" I asked with a sigh, and put the book in the bag. "Zane probably wouldn't want me either."

I guess that the only people I could trust were Team Magma.

Staying for only a few minutes longer, I made my way downstairs, and looked around at the house that used to be my home. I then picked up an old picture of Kicks and Leaf; it was encased in a glass frame that looked pretty expensive.

"I hope you're happy Leaf." I muttered, then chucked the picture against one of the walls, causing the the frame to shatter. "Enjoy your new life you asshole."

I mean, it's not like I deserved it at all.

That was sarcasm by the way.

Well, I'd better get going before I break anything else.

Before I was able to leave, the front door opened, and they were there; Leaf and Rotor.

Holding hands if I may add.

"Yeah, I knew you'd break easily." I said, startling the two figures in front of me. "What the hell was I thinking; that you would actually like me."

Leaf then turned on the lights.

"Al!" The Samurott said and let go of Leaf's hand. "What are you doing here?"

Did he really just ask that?

"Well, last time I checked, I lived here." I replied while rolling my eyes. "But I guess that I was wrong. Turns out the people who claimed to be my family would easily give me up for someone else."

Seriously…

"Listen Al-" Leaf started.

"You shut it!" I replied and my eyes flashed yellow. "I don't want to hear any of your shit right now!"

Emotions were flooding my mind, and the only thing I wanted to do was hurt someone.

"Like I said before; you guys are so perfect for each other, you just don't give a damn about how I feel don't you?" I asked. "And I guess I can see where you get it from too."

They just stood there in silence.

"Why Rotor?" I said. "Why did you choose him over me?!"

I really didn't want to sound selfish, but it was something that I needed to know.

"I've always loved him." The Samurott replied. "He's the original; you're a fake."

Well, there it was; how Rotor truly felt about me.

A few tears left my eyes, as well as a huge sigh.

"Enjoy your life Leaf, I know I did."

While it lasted that is.

"I was able to get it back for you, so this time, don't throw it away."

To be honest, I really didn't care anymore.

After walking past them and taking one last look at the house, I stepped outside in the rain, and got back into Groudon's car.

"I'm done." I said with a small sigh. "We can go now."

Saying nothing, Groudon started the car, and the two of us drove away.

**xXOOOOOXx**

The next few hours went by like a blur, and I could almost remember nothing.

Right now it was ten in the evening, and I was laying on my new bed at the Team Magma hideout, wide awake, and with thoughts flooding my mind.

I couldn't tell what was keeping me up; it was either everything that was going on, or the fact that I was asleep for most of the day.

"I can't sleep." I finally concluded, and got up from my bed. "I need to find something to do."

The main problem with that was that I had no motivation whatsoever; everytime I think when things are going to get better, life just screws me over.

Arceus, haven't I been through enough?

Well, complaining was going to get me nowhere, so I think I'll just take a walk around the base. That should make me feel a little better.

My stomach then growled, reminding me that I haven't eaten anything since early this morning.

"I should find some food."

Saying that, I left my room and locked the door with the key that I had, then looked around for a little bit until I found a lounge-looking area with a few pots of hot water out as well as a few pastry treats.

Not what I was looking for, but it'll have to do.

Making myself some hot chocolate and grabbing two donuts, I sat down on one of the couches that were there and silently ate. I also debated on whether or not I wanted to turn on the Tv, but decided against it because I didn't want to wake anyone.

"Hey Al."

That startled me a little, but not as much as I thought it would.

I looked behind me and saw that Nox was there, holding a cup of what I guess would be coffee.

"You're up late." He said, and took the seat next to me. "I'm assuming that Groudon told you what happened?"

All I did was give a little nod.

"I sorry for what happened." The red Zangoose said and put his arm around me. "I can't even imagine what you are feeling right now; it's just one hardship after another for you, isn't it?"

You got that right.

First Michael, then The Swords of Justice, then Zane, and now Kicks.

"I'm assuming that you have a lot on your mind; want to talk?" He then asked.

I really didn't, but I felt like Nox was the only person I could trust at this level.

"I feel really used." I finally said.

"By who?" The red Zangoose asked.

"Almost everyone." I replied. "Rotor said he loved me this morning, we had sex, then he dumped me for Leaf because he's the original. Leaf took away the life I was about to have; I even asked him to come back; if he had just replied to me, I sure that I would have been able to find a way to avoid all of this."

And then there was Kicks.

"Kick told me he wouldn't, but he treated me as if I was Leaf." I continued. "I was just a holding space for him until Leaf came back; that's the reason I was cut loose so easily."

That was pretty much what I felt at the moment, I would include the part about no one wanting me, but decided against it.

Being a clone fucking sucks.

"I wouldn't blame you if you don't believe me, but you don't have to worry anymore." Nox said, and I gave him a confused look. "Us Zangoose need to stick together, even if that blue one just stole your life. I already know that you are a clone of him, but even so, you shouldn't have to blame yourself because of it."

I wanted to disagree with him, but I couldn't help but feel like me being a clone was an obscene part of why my life sucked so much.

"It might be hard for you to trust people after all you've been through, but I promise you, I'll help you through all of this." The older Zangoose continued. "I'm leaving the Redclaws to join Team Magma; at least for a while. My second-in-command is going to lead them. I want to watch over you while you're here, and when this Team Aqua bullshit blows over, the two of us will travel the world with Team Magma, and you'll never need to come back."

It took me a few seconds to take in all of what Nox just told me; he was leaving his position as leader of the Redclaws just so he could look after me.

Traveling the world sounded pretty nice too, even know that Ray Town is important to me, I do feel like I should leave for a while.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't really want to be a bother."

Nox just laughed.

"Are you kidding?" He asked. "Aladar, you're a green Zangoose, to me you're like a god among men. I just feel like it's my duty to watch over you and keep you safe."

Like a modern day guardian.

"And that's not all. Despite your frail appearance, you're one of the strongest people I know, physically and mentally. There are many things you can learn from me, and I can learn quite a few things from you as well."

Wow, I really didn't know that Nox cared about me so much.

"So, are you in?"

That was a big question. Despite all the good and bad times I've been through, Ray Town is still an important place to me.

"Sure, I'm game." I said and smiled a little. "I think it's time for me to move on now; to get away for a while."

"Great!" He said and gave me a hug. "Things will get better, I promise."

Those were the words that haunted me; everytime I hear them, something bad happens.

But then again, hearing them from Nox made me feel a little safer.

**So, hands up if you thought Rotor and Aladar's relationship would last. Yet another 180 in Aladar's life; what an unlucky guy.**

**This story is coming to a close soon, be sure that you are here to see the ending.**

**Thoughts and Opinions?**


	27. Hilltop Confrontation

**So, how's everyone doing? I've been doing fine, except for the fact that my Uranium Pokémon don't listen to a thing I tell them to do! Oh yeah, Pokémon Uranium is rated T for teen, due to death, cursing, and a lot of crude humor.**

**This fic is coming to an end; there will probably be one more chapter after this one.**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise Pokémon Uranium would be a game sold on shelves, and I would make it less laggy.**

**Anyway...**

"Nox!"

The sound of a few people rushing towards us was heard, and a small group of people had rushed into the lounge.

Hold on…

I looked at the people who had walked in, it was Flare, Lewis, and Zap.

"We found that machine!" Zap said urgently. "We need to destroy it before it's moved again!"

It took me a second to realize, but these were all people that I've learned to trust. Did Nox form a small group of these people because of me?

The red Zangoose then let go of me, and straightened his glasses.

"Don't worry Aladar." He said and stood up. "I'll make sure to destroy that machine."

"I'm coming along too." I quickly replied. "I'm the only one in this base who can destroy it."

At least I think I am; but I kinda doubt that Leo still knows Sacred Sword.

"That machine is supposed to be indestructible right?" I asked. "I heard that it was made from a material that was extremely hard, and that you guys tried to destroy it earlier."

"Exactly, but how do you plan on destroying it?" Nox asked. "We tried almost everything."

Almost being the key word.

"We'll talk on the way." Zap said. "We need to act fast."

Everyone nodding, we left the lounge and made our way out of the building. My heart was now racing; if I destroyed that machine now, I could save whoever is on there, and end all of this madness.

We only ran for a minute until we were in Zap's car, which was now speeding out of town to our destination.

"Were there any guards out there when you saw the machine?" Nox asked.

"No," The Charizard said. "I didn't get a good view of who was the power source, but I saw there was no Team Aqua members around."

Then this should be easy. One Sacred Sword should do the trick.

A loud bolt of lightning struck as Zap began to stray from the road; my guess was that the flood machine was somewhere at a place where cars wouldn't be able to drive past.

"We're almost there!" The Luxray stated and continued to increase the speed of the car. "I got some explosives in the back of the car, maybe those will work."

Probably not.

Coming up in the distance was a hill, and upon it was the machine that we were seeking.

The one that killed Zane…

As soon as the car came to a stop, I immediately bolted up the hill, ignoring the shouts that were coming from Nox and the others.

"Aladar wait!" I heard all of them shout. "You'll hurt yourself!"

I didn't really care about that at the moment, I just wanted this nightmare to end.

As I ran, my eyes flashed yellow as I summoned my sword.

This was it.

As soon as my sword collided, the metal was sliced as if it was butter. The loud noise that the machine made came to an abrupt halt, as well at the rain that was falling.

Was it over?

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the sound of slow clapping behind me.

"I will be honest kid, I didn't know that you had that move."

That voice…

I then turned around, and nearly fell over when I saw two Kyogres.

Hold on…

"What's wrong Al?" The water-type asked. "Seein' double?"

Before I knew it, Nox and the others were beside me, and they had the same reaction that I did when they saw the twin Kyogres.

"Hold on!" Zap and Flare both said and pointed to the Kyogre to the left. "Tocaro!"

Tocaro?

After that, the Kyogre to the left flashed a shade of black, and a Zoroark was standing where the left Kyogre used to be.

"Looks like the traitors are smart after all." Tocaro said with a chuckle. "But that doesn't matter; you'll pay in a matter of seconds."

I was a little lost, but the question I was about to ask was answered when a bunch of people had jumped up from beneath the ground.

The five of us were now surrounded by Anti-Blades and Team Aqua members.

Shit.

Looking through the crowd, I was able to pick out a few familiar faces; these faces included, Soundwave, Windy, Benton, and the Chesnaught from earlier.

There had to be around eighty people surrounding us.

"If you surrender and come with us Al; we'll leave your friends alone." The Zoroark said with his typical evil smile. "Or we can kill them one by one in front of you. Your choice."

I was kinda surprised at how far Tocaro was willing to go to get to me. My main guess was that he wanted me now because Leaf had bailed on him.

I was about to walk over to the Zoroark, but Nox stopped me.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" The older Zangoose said and took off his glasses."

Woah…

I looked at Nox's eyes; one of them was red while the other was blue.

"I really didn't want to do this, but I'm not going to let you get ahold of Aladar!"

The black glasses that Nox just crushed in his hands contained a small stone that fell from within it, and I could easily recognise that stone.

It was an everstone.

But why? Zangoose can't evolve.

As soon as the stone hit the ground, the place was filled with a white light that nearly blinded me. When the light faded, an entirely new pokemon was standing next to me. He looked like a blue Zangoose, but markings were off, and both of his eyes were blue now.

"My name is Nox, a Snakewood Zangol." Nox stated and created a sword in his hand. "I am Aladar's guardian, and I'll defend him until my last breath!"

"You tell them!"

That voice came from above us, and two green blurs dropped from the sky and landed in front of us.

No way, it's…

"Kitako! Tatsuki!" I almost shouted with a smile. "You're here!"

And thank Arceus for that. I knew that wasn't just a dream.

I looked over at the two leaders; Kyogre was still a bit shocked, but Tocaro looked interested.

"A green Zangoose, a Snakewood Zangol, and a shiny Dragonite." He said with a chuckle. "Any other surprises?"

"Yeah!"

That voice came from Windy!

Looking at the group, I saw Windy use Ice Punch on the Krookodile next to him, and Benton used Dragon Tail on the Malamar beside him.

The two then took their place in my group.

"With Michael gone, we've lost interest in the Anti-Blades, and would rather fight for someone that we actually give a damn about!" The Floatzel stated and the Salamence nodded.

Wow, they must really admire Michael a lot if they are now fighting for me.

Tocaro now had an annoyed look on his face.

"I find it strange…"

I nearly fell over when I saw that Soundwave was standing beside me.

Him too?!

"I was wondering why everyone was leaving to fight for another cause." The Alakazam continued. "I have this strange feeling within' me that's giving me an unknown source of strength; perhaps it's because I'm fighting for someone with less power than myself?"

I didn't really know if I was just insulted or not, but I had one more ally at least.

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em!"

Great…

That voice came from the Team Aqua Chesnaught that I met, who just used Needle Arm on the two Sharpedos beside him, then rolled next to me and rested his arm on my head, making me blush because of how short I was compared to some of these people.

"The name's Chester." He said. "And I think it would be easier to win your heart if I fought with you instead of against."

Saying that, the Chesnaught tore off the Team Aqua band that was on his arm.

"Out of my way!"

Hey, is that who I think it is?

The person who said that was an Aggron, who was now shoving people in the crowd.

"I'm tired of all the disrespect I've been getting from you guys, so I'm fighting with them!" He said, receiving a bunch of laughs from all the Anti-Blades.

"Yeah Mr. Janitor; let's see how much of a difference you'll make." Someone said.

"Zero!" I shouted and the Aggron looked at me. "Ice is waiting for you!"

That got his attention.

This was almost too good to be true. All of these people are putting their lives on the line to fight for me.

"Don't forget about me!"

I looked in the direction that the voice came from, and the pitch-black dragon that was strapped onto the machine I just destroyed had just blasted through a bunch of the Team Aqua members.

Kyogre looked a mixture of shocked and annoyed at this.

"How aren't you dead?" The water-type asked.

"I'm an Electric-Dragon, it would take a long time to drain my energy. If anything, you were just powering me up." The black dragon replied, then looked at me. "I'm Zekrom."

Zekrom?

I then remember hearing Groudon talking about this guy; was this the same guy?

Zekrom was almost the same size as me; he had around an inch or two on me, so I was sure that this was the same guy.

Looking at the field now; from the friends that joined me, the people who rebelled, and the people who have been taken out already, the numbers were 13 us and 68 them.

"It doesn't really matter!" Kyogre shouted. "You guys are still outnumbered!"

Soundwave walked forward a little, and smiled, which was actually kinda handsome.

"Outnumbered yes," He said and waved his finger. "But you guys are clearly outmatched."

"Silence, traitor!"

That voice came from Tocaro, who looked pissed beyond anything, and had rushed towards Soundwave with a Shadow Claw ready.

It was quite scary due to the fact that I've never seen him so angry, but that didn't stop me from jumping in front of the startled Alakazam, the Shadow Claw just going right through me, doing nothing to me at all.

Now to return the favor with a Poison Jab.

The Poison Jab that I just did must have been my most powerful yet, and that sent everyone into a full-out battle.

The sound of absorption behind me made me realize what was coming next. Quickly moving to to right, Soundwave had just let loose a Focus Blast that hit Tocaro square in the chest, making me smile more than I already was.

"Aladar."

I looked over at Soundwave.

"We need to take out both Tocaro and Kyogre." He said, pointing at both Tocaro and Kyogre. "If both of them fall, everyone else will flee."

Well, questioning Soundwave would be stupid because of how smart he was, so I nodded and focused my attention back to Tocaro.

It's time for some sweet revenge!

**xXOOOOOXx**

This battle was over before it started.

I didn't know if it was from all of the friends that I have, or from the fact that all of the other Team Aqua/Anti-Blade people didn't stand a chance against the ones that reballed.

All that was left was Tocaro and Kyogre, who were both breathing heavily, along with the rest of us.

"It's over Tocaro." I said as I sat down. "Give up."

Chester then came and picked me up.

"You have no chance of winning now." Soundwave said between breaths. "The rest of Team Magma should be here any second; along with officer Magnezone and his forces."

Tocaro chuckled and fell to the ground.

"Heh, shouldn't you be worried about that too?" The shiny Zoroark asked. "After all, you've committed just as many crimes as I have Soundwave."

He wasn't wrong; Soundwave was a pretty well-known criminal, and I wouldn't be surprised if he had to go to court and jail just like Rotor did.

Surprisingly, the Alakazam laughed a little when Tocaro said that.

"Yeah, but unlike you, I'll be put to work, while you'll be left to rot in an asylum somewhere." He stated. "I'm sure that I'll put my knowledge to good use. After that; I think I'll spend the rest of my life helping others, maybe settle down and get a kid or two."

Today is just full of surprises isn't it? I would have never guessed that Soundwave of all people would say something like that.

My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of several vehicles came to my ears. I think everyone from Team Magma was here; there was a lot of cheering, Groudon was hugging Zekrom, and people were excitedly running around; not that I could blame them, we just saved the world after all.

I did feel a little tired though; must be from my lack of sleep, and I really didn't think that I would be taking place in a battle at one in the morning.

"Hey Al!"

That was Nox.

"Come on, let's go celebrate!" He said. "Everyone is commending you for destroying that machine and foiling Team Aqua's plans."

I couldn't help but blush a little at the fact that half of the people here were looking at me as if I was some sort of hero.

"I think I'll pass." I replied and yawned. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm tired."

A few chuckles arose.

"Okay." Zap said and walked up to me. "I'll give you a ride back to the base."

"Do you think I could get a ride too?"

The person who asked that was Zero; the former Anti-Blade.

"There is someone in town that I need to see."

It didn't take a genius to figure out who that was.

Zap nodded, and the four of us left the hill and made our way to the Luxray's car. I didn't really know why Chester was coming with, but I didn't really care at the moment.

"Zero, are going to see Ice?" I asked as Zap started the car and started driving.

"Yup." The Aggron replied. "I was so worried when I found out that he was missing, and thought that the others had taken him.

Well, I guess that was kind of my fault; I was the reason why Michael set Keldeo and Ice free.

"It's kinda sad though." He continued. "Four days without him, and I felt like my world was about to end."

It was official; I just knew that Zero shared Ice's feelings.

"I never told him, but I really liked him." The Aggron continued again. "It didn't feel right that I couldn't do anything to help Ice out in the situation he was in. I could have done something!"

"Zero," I replied with a chuckle. "Just you being there helped him. Ice loved you being there as much as you loved being with him. You don't need to feel bad for something that you couldn't do."

Zero gave me a confused look but smiled a little afterwards.

"Besides, that'll be the last thing that Ice will think of when he sees you again. It's only been four days, and I'm pretty sure that Ice thinks that he'll never see you again, but you just wait; he'll jump into your arms and maybe cry a little bit when he sees you."

Everyone in the car laughed a little when I said that.

"I guess so." The Aggron replied. "And I will say, you're boyfriend must really care about you too."

Wait, what now?

"What was he again, a Zangol?" Zero asked. "Snakewood pokemon are usually ridiculed and bashed by society, so they usually hide themselves away by not evolving. That guy was willing to give away his secret to gain the power to keep you safe."

Oh, he was talking about Nox.

"Woah woah woah!" I replied, another blush appearing on my face. "Nox and I aren't dating, he's just one of my guardians."

And just that.

"Oh, then are you and the Chesnaught a thing?" He then asked.

Zap burst into laughter, and Chester wrapped his arms around me.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I was sitting on his lap at the moment?

"Yup," Chester said. "Me and Al go way back."

"As if!" I quickly interrupted. "I haven't even known the guy for twenty-four hours, and he already wants to stick his dick in me."

But then again, I can say that about half the people I've met.

"I'm single, and I might keep it that way for a while."

After everything I've been through, I'm surprised that I'm still able to trust anyone. I guess that I'm not hopeless after all.

**I am putting this person under the mercy of Fanfiction: wolfzrule. He's a bit new here, so give him some feedback on his story. **

**You'll thank me later buddy.**

**Thoughts and Opinions?**


	28. Time in Ray Town-Over

**You guys all rock, for reading this entire fic. I was too excited and couldn't put this off, so I had to continue writing.**

**Last Chapter...**

**Pokémon isn't mine, otherwise you could dye your pokemon different colors.**

**Anyway...**

Well, this was it.

It was now exactly noon, and I was standing outside in the sun, waiting for Zap and friends to finish up whatever they were doing in the base. I didn't have too much to do, so I thought that I would spend a few minutes by myself to enjoy this time.

I never thought that this day would come, but today was the day that I was leaving Ray Town, and I couldn't be more excited.

"We had our goods and bads." I said to myself. "But it's time for me to move on now."

"Aladar!"

My thoughts were then interrupted as I saw that a small group of people were running up to me. I wasn't surprised that they would be here. I tried to keep it a secret, but somehow they found out anyway.

Ice, Keldeo, Terrakion, Zero, Turbo, and Ratchet…

"I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Shit.

Next thing I knew, I was being chased around Zap's car by Ratchet, who was holding his usual tool of discipline.

"I can't believe that you are leaving!" The canine said with his usual grumpy face, along with a few tears forming in his eyes. "At least you could have said something! You do have people here that care about you, you know!"

Yeah, and some of them have unique ways of expressing their love.

"Stop running and let me hug you!"

"Put away the weapon, and we'll talk." I replied.

Oh yeah, Everyone else was laughing at us.

As soon as the Arcanine caught up to me, the ratchet met my head, and I was squeezed to death by him.

"Do you really have to go?" Keldeo asked as I pried the clingy Fire-type off me. "We didn't get to hang out that much."

"Sorry," I replied. "Ray Town in a cool place, but there's a few things here that I would rather not live with."

Leaf being one of the top things.

"And I already promised Nox that I would go with him, so I can't back out now."

Not that I wanted too either. Nox is one of the coolest guys I know, and I really look forward to the adventures that we will have together in the near future.

"Onto more important things." Terrakion said. "The six of us wanted to see you off, and to say thanks for everything."

I chuckled at that.

"And what exactly did I do?" I asked. "I didn't really do anything important."

"Well," Ratchet replied. "You only saved the world from becoming a giant swimming pool."

"You got Keldeo and Ice back." Terrakion continued.

"Foiled whatever plans Tocaro had." Keldeo added.

"Gave me the strength to stand up for myself." Zero pointed out.

"Convinced one of the worst criminals to right his wrongs." Ice continued, referring to Michael.

"And temporarily ended a war between two rival groups." Turbo finished.

Oh yeah, all of that.

"Not only that."

I jumped when I saw that Nox, Tatsuki, Kitako, Zap, Lewis, and Flare were standing beside me.

Nox then put his hand on my shoulder.

"You did all of this while suffering loss after loss; that's some real will right there." The Zangol stated. "Life threw countless obstacles at you, but you didn't let it stop you. You made friends that both stood with and against you, you suffered disownment, heartbreak, and a few physical wounds too; but in the end, you came out on the winning side, and you didn't cheat in any way."

I couldn't help but close my eyes to reflect the last few weeks that I've lived, and everything that I've gone through.

Oh Arceus…

"Arceus damn it Nox," I replied. "You're making me blush."

Everyone then laughed.

I'm really going to miss this place.

"We all pitched in and got this for you." Terrakion said and pulled out a wrapped present. "Don't open it right now, wait 'till you're on the road."

"We also got you a bunch of snacks as well!" Keldeo and Ice said and handed me a huge bag filled with various treats. "We didn't really know what you liked, so we got you a bunch of everything."

Ha, that's something that they would do.

"Where are you going anyway?" Ratchet then asked. "Because better damn know that I'll come down to visit."

"I'm not exactly sure." I replied, and handed Flare the bag of snacks that I just got. "I'm heading somewhere in the Tandor region; I'll give you guys the details when I get there."

Tandor… I wonder what it's like there?

The sound of honking interrupted my thoughts, and I noticed that all of my Team Magma friends were in Zap and Lewis' car.

"Hate to interrupt the moment," Zap stated. "But we need to get going now."

Damn, time does fly doesn't it?

Before I was able to say anything, my six Ray Town friends pulled me into a group hug, and they all looked like they were going to cry.

I felt like I was going to as well.

"Good-bye guys." I said and entered Zap's car. "If I'm ever in the area; I'll visit."

After saying that, I rolled down the window, and the car started to move.

Ratchet, Keldeo, Terrakion, Ice, Zero, and Turbo all move with us, and began running to keep after the car.

"Never forget us Al!" Keldeo shouted.

"Thanks for being our friend." Ice shouted.

"We'll be thinking of you, always." Terrakion shouted.

"Stay safe Al!" Zero shouted.

"Do your best!" Turbo shouted.

"You'd better come back someday!" Ratchet shouted, then pulled out one of his tools and handed it to me as he ran. "Or I'll use that ratchet and smack you so hard!"

Guys…

"Thanks guys!" I shouted as the car increased speed and outran them. "I'll never forget you!"

…

…

And that was it; they were gone out of my sight.

I put my head back into the car and let out a sigh.

Nox and Kitako put their hands on my shoulders, and smiled, making me smile as well. I did have them after all; I had almost all of Team Magma with me, so I wasn't alone.

Not waiting anymore, I slowly unwrapped the gift that my friends got me.

"What's in it?" Kitako asked.

"I don't know, let's see." I replied.

Doing just that, I tore off the rest of the wrapping paper, and examined its contents.

A couple of letters, and a picture containing my six friends of Ray Town in a frame that had the words "Friends" written in gold.

I opened the first letter…

"Dear Aladar," I read. "We at the Swords of Justice commend you for destroying that device that was going to drown the land."

Before reading any more, I checked the bottom of the letter to see who wrote it.

Cobalion…

"I don't know if you will ever return to Ray Town, but when you do, we will properly honor you as the Sword you are. You are one of us Al, no matter how far away you are."

Hold on, did Cobalion just tell me that I was a Sword of Justice?

"I just know that you'll do the right thing while you're with Team Magma, and I'm sure you'll be happy to know that Rotor is a Sword again, so you don't need to worry about him while you are away. I also did the same for that Chesnaught guy who refuses to shut up when talking about you."

I sighed and laughed a little after reading that.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't care about Rotor anymore, but he still betrayed me.

As for Chester; I hope he's ready for some serious discipline.

"I don't want to take up anymore of your time, so I'll just say bye, and that I'm sorry that I couldn't see you off. Cobalion."

I was about to read the next letter, but saw there was a little more writing at the bottom.

"P.s." I continued. "Sorry for temporarily booting you from the guild. It's hard for me to admit this, but I was jealous of Michael, that's why I didn't want you around, not because you did anything wrong."

Well what do you know, looks like Cobalion had a thing for me as well.

That was the end of the first letter, so I went to the next.

"Dear Al,"

Before I read anymore of this letter, I also checked the bottom, and was shocked when I saw that it was from Rotor.

Rotor…

"I'm guessing that you must be out of Ray Town by the time that you are getting this, so I don't have to worry anymore."

What?

"I just wanted to say that I didn't mean anything that I said to you last night. I will say that I love Leaf, but not because he's the original or anything. If anything, you're still the better Zangoose."

I wasn't really sure if I could read this. I didn't think that Rotor was lying, but he's the one that I worry about the most.

"With Leaf back with Kicks, he's not the same Zangoose that you met at the Anti-Blades; he does have the same attitude though."

That wasn't a surprise at all, but I wasn't sure that I believed that Leaf was any different than he was when I met him.

"I know that you must not be too happy with any of us, especially Kicks, but I'm planning on making sure that Leaf doesn't run off and leave his dad behind again. Tocaro and Kyogre have been put away for good, and I actually got ahold of Kyogre's blue stone and put it on the back of the picture that your friends gave you."

Reading that, I checked the back of the picture I got and saw that the blue orb with the Alpha symbol that Kyogre had was taped there.

"I'm not sure that you can do anything with it, but I just thought that you would like it." I continued reading. "Anyway, I hope that you don't hate me or anything, and I hope that the two of us can meet again as friends someday."

Same here Rotor.

That was the end of the letter, and I was feeling a bit lonely now.

"Seems like you have some pretty good friends." The Scyther said with a soft smile. "I'm sure you'll miss them greatly."

"I will." I replied. "I was feeling a bit lonely, but I also remembered that I have my friends of Team Magma with me."

For those who didn't guess yet, Kitako and Tatsuki were Team Magma now, and I couldn't be happier.

But despite all of this happiness, there was something that I needed to do, something that I had to do.

I opened my window again, and threw the Holo-caster that had all of my old friends numbers on.

Kitako and Nox gave me a strange look, but I smiled and they shrugged it off.

"Sorry guys," I whispered. "But I need to cut all of my connections of Ray Town for a while."

Truth be told, I just didn't want Leaf, Rotor, or Kicks to try to contact me. I just don't think that I'll be able to face them.

With one more sigh, I looked out the window and watched as we drove past a long field, which I think was the same field that I first woke up in. Part of me was kinda shocked that I've only been alive for a few weeks; it feels like I've lived in that town for way longer.

It was hard to admit it, but my time in Ray Town was over. Better grab a snack, because Tandor is a long ways away...

**Well, that's the end...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**At least that's what I would say if there wasn't a sequel coming out soon. And I promise you; your mind will be blown at some of the points.**

**For all of you Team Rotor and Team Michael people: sorry to say, but Aladar doesn't get with anyone at the end of this fic.**

**Thoughts and Opinions?**


	29. Toagz: Extra and Announcement

**This is a little bonus scene that takes place after Al leaves Ray Town. I was motivated to write this when I read something in AngeloHeroOfLight's Dusk Crown fic (Great story btw) that unleashed some of the rage built inside me.  
BOTTOM A/N IS IMPORTANT!**

**Pokémon isn't mine, or I would have this particular chapter animated.**

**Anyway...**

It had been about a five hour drive, and the six of us had stopped in a town because one of Zap's tires had to be changed, and he didn't have a spare.

But this town wasn't just any town, it was the one that I had met Kitako and Tatsuki in my dream.

That must have explained how they got to me so quickly; the town wasn't too far away.

Everyone was out and about for a while because Zap's car was being taken care of, so I thought that it would be nice to walk around the town by myself for a while.

I will say though, the placed looked a lot safer in broad daylight than it did at dusk, that must be the reason why Kitako let me go by myself. The place was busy during the day, and this time, I was able to visit that cafe I wanted to before.

Their mint pokepuffs were good, but nothing compared to Zane's.

"Um, excuse me."

I looked beside me and saw an Eevee there, and he had some of his head and tail injured.

"Woah, what happened to you?" I asked, then took out a potion that I had in my bag. "Get caught in a fire?" I then asked as I sprayed the wounds.

"Oh, I was just wondering where the nearest hospital was." He said and blushed a little. "You don't need to do this."

I chuckled a little at this, and watched as his fur slowly began to be replaced.

I was wondering though, at his age, shouldn't he have evolved into something already?

"There, all better." I said and tossed the potion into an empty trash can. "Now tell me, who did this?"

"It's not really a problem…" He said. "I bumped into him, and I was in a hurry, then I told him something about a place he could visit. I didn't have an answer to a question that he had, but I still needed to hurry."

"So, that doesn't mean they have a right to attack you." I replied. "I'm a part of Team Magma, so I'll give this guy a stern talking to if I need too."

Seriously, who does that?

"I was heading to a phone station to I could contact my friend, but this Serperior guy bumped into me, and when I went on my way afterwards, I got hit by a Solarbeam that he fired at me!"

Serperior huh, why do I have a feeling that it was the same one I saw in my dream.

I was about to head in the direction that the Eevee was coming from, but stopped when I saw that he looked in the dumps.

I've seen that look before; I've made it quite a few times.

"What's up?" I asked. "Something bothering you?"

He looked like he was going to cry.

Yup, I really know that face.

"The friend I was talking about, he's a bit younger than me, and I really like him. I ran away from his brother when we were going to spar."

Oh…

"He's one of those people who love everyone, but I can't face him knowing that he saw me running away." He continued. "His brother is really someone to be admired. I left my town for a while so I could get stronger, but people like that Serperior make it kinda hard."

I see… Looks like this guy has it kinda hard.

I then opened my bag and pulled out a spare TM that I had obtained.

"A TM isn't going to make you stronger, but it's a good way to start." I said and handed him the disk. "It contains Hidden Power, and it should help you."

He then smiled and wiped away a tear that had formed in his eye.

"Thanks, my name is Seto." He said and took the disk. "I feel a lot better now."

"Good to know." I said with a chuckle.

I know how you feel pal; we all have our weaknesses, and I know that you'll get stronger.

"Hey, want to see a picture of him?" He then asked. "My friend?"

"Sure." I replied.

Seto then took out his wallet from his back pocket, and revealed a picture of him and an adorable little Shinx hugging him.

By Arceus, I don't think I've seen anything so cute.

"Well, if your desire is to get stronger for him, then you'll be stronger in no time." I said and began walking. "Remember, there are people out there that underestimate us normal-types, use that to your advantage, and never forget what you are fighting for."

"Thanks!" I heard him shout. "Wait! What's your name?"

Somehow I knew he was going to ask that.

I turned around and smiled.

"Aladar!" I shouted.

Now to go find that grass-snake…

I then spent the last half-hour looking for him, but couldn't find him in time. It was now time for me go because Zap had got his car up and running again.

Getting into the Luxray's car, we started our way out of town.

I then saw that cafe I went to earlier, and also saw the Serperior sitting in there eating.

You'd better watch your back dude. I hope you sleep well tonight, knowing that you hurt someone who is already hurting on the inside.

That guy better hope that the two of us never clash blades.

**Seto the Eevee belongs to my good friend Komamura's Son. ****For people who don't know yet, the first chapter of the sequel is out! It's called Emerald to Topaz, Normal to Shiny. And you don't want to mess it.**

**'Till then.**


End file.
